Her Light To His Darkness
by The Grand Dragon of Light
Summary: After a harsh punishment from Alucard, Seras no longer wishes to live as a Draculina and longs for death. But what if help comes from a most unlikely source: the No-Life King's own Fledgling? Confused? Well read to understand! Rated as it is for swearing and violence. A slight crossover with Digimon but mainly Hellsing A x S pairing (plenty of angst no romance planned as of yet)
1. No Longer Contemplating Suicide

**Disclaimer**:

Much as I wish I did I do not own Hellsing, Digimon, Okami or any of the characters I've used in this fanfiction and have not been paid a penny. But I **do own **my little doggy character **Keon the Corgi**, please don't steal him from me, he would he happy to make cameos in other works so long as he is asked!

All credit for the opening scene and my thanks to** Rayne of Fire **for letting me recycle the first part of her fanfic's opening chapter from **Contemplating Suicide**, reading your fanfic inspired me to write mine, thank you!

'Jericha Takatenshi' is my semi-OC version of Jeri Kato, **(because her family history is my own idea but I took some liberties which I will disclaimer as they appear)** everything in Tamers happened but she is the daughter of her mother Sora **(nothing to do with 01 just liked the name)** and a **White Leomon** which kinda explains why she has a crush on Leomon. Her family comes from **an ancient line of healers called Summoners** (nothing to do with Final Fantasy I just like the word) descended from the **First Dragon** and as the strongest of her bloodline must learn how to command all the elements including darkness, and who better to teach her about darkness than the big bad ass vampire himself? She makes a brief appearance in the first few chapters to help Seras but other than that Seras and Alucard are the mains in this story.

The main difference in mine is Seras wants to be able to die a human, and someone very close to her will help her accomplish it. I am in the process of writing several fanfictions detailing my favourite semi-original character Jeri Takatenshi journey to mastering her powers. Set after my Digimon/Hellsing fanfic which I am also still writing but wanted to get this idea down first. Very pccasionally the story will be from a particular character's POV but will overall be in **general POV**.

P.S The events of Millennium have happened and passed, but in my version many characters survived and some events changed: the evil Walter was a clone made while the true Walter was held captive, the Wild Geese all survived, Father Anderson, Heinkel and Yumie are all alive and well in this too but the latter two won't be seen until MUCH later. **"Speech"** is yelling, _'speech'_ is mental speak or takes place in the mind and '-' in a scene change. And rated as it is for occasional **swearing**, **violence** and **adult scenes** in later chapters.

Phew! Now on with the madness-I mean story!

* * *

Her Light To His Darkness

Seras' POV

Everyone has a breaking limit, and I knew that I had reached mine. Here I am sitting in my coffin, all alone as usual. The events earlier on have forced me into this, how could the people who pretended to be my friends be so cruel to me. I finished writing the final letter; it was for Alucard, my master, the man I had fallen in love with. I had written three letters in total, one to Sir Integra, one to Walter and one to Alucard.

I just hope that they will understand why I am doing this. Well if they bother to read the letters then they will understand.

I place them in a line across the table, god how did I get like this. A single lonely tear rolls down my face and lands softly on the polished wood of the table. I look back to my coffin and there I see my choice of weapon, it's ironic really, the weapon that took my life as a human will be what kills me as a vampire, my masters Casull.

My master, how the hell did I fall in love with him? It was just a hopeless crush, at least that's what I thought it was at first. You could say that it was borderline obsession now, but he never cared about me. He would never care about me in any way, shape or form. He didn't even like me. He no doubt regretted turning me into a vampire; he always looked at me with disgust.

I slowly walk to my coffin. I have to do this, I don't have a choice any more, no one cares. I sit down and pick up the gun to examine it. It's such a beautifully crafted thing, shame that it will be the last thing I see though. I think yet again of why I am doing this…god why can't they just treat me as if I have some feelings?

Flashback

"Police girl what the fuck were you doing out there, you nearly got those men killed." All I could do was cower as my master released his rage on me. It was an accident, plus what the hell was I supposed to do? I could either take the chance and get the freak or I could have got killed, everyone probably would have. I had to take the chance, and anyway everyone came out alive.

"If you ever, EVER do something like that again and you will be the one that dies, I assure you." Next thing I knew Sir Integra was marching up with Walter at her side…and she wasn't happy. What happened next I never saw coming, she slapped me, as hard as she could across the face.

"You stupid, stupid girl. What kind of stunt was it you were trying to pull?" Tears fell silently down my cheeks, why was this happening?

**"Answer her question, you worthless creature!"** Alucard roared at me.

I winced at his words, but didn't answer, big mistake. Before I knew what was going on my master had punched me as hard as he could in the ribs, he broke seven in total. I crumbled to my knees, god it hurt. I wrapped my arms around my middle as to comfort myself, but the pull on my hair quickly stopped my self comfort. Alucard dragged me to my feet and held me up by my hair.

"You will do as I say you useless thing or else that punch in the ribs will be nothing in comparison to what I will do to you." I was now suspended off the ground by my hair, tears streaming down my face.

I looked at Integra who just shook her head and sighed.

"Get in the van with the soldiers and when we get back to the Hellsing mansion I don't want to see you for the rest of the night, understood?"

Integra's words frightened me, she had control of Alucard and I didn't want another beating, so I nodded weakly. He released me and I quickly got moving. Despite the pain and got into the van and closed the doors behind me. They wouldn't have to worry about seeing me again tonight; they would never see me again, I would end this. That was my final thought before the van began to move.

That was my final thought before the van began to move. To engross in the utter agony I was in I never heard my masters voice in my head _'What are going to end, Seras?'_ If I had listened then I would have heard something in his voice that I had never heard before, something akin to fear.

End of flashback

I rubbed at my ribs, they still hurt. That memory was only four hours old and the past four hours had been hell. I choked back my tears, looking at the gun. I couldn't believe that I just walked into his room and got it, he had been upstairs talking with his master and I just took it. No doubt they were talking about ways to punish me.

With trembling hands I raised the weapon to my chest and closed my eyes, laying my finger over the trigger-

'_Is this honestly what you want your end to be like?'_

I froze … of course she would know, my Vampiric self whom Master made that night been with me since my death in Cheddar, and I'd been fighting with her ever since that night. In the beginning she goaded me and I fought with her constantly, I wasn't ready to give up my humanity yet lately she'd become less brazen and hostile … more sisterly? I couldn't think of a word, I just knew this wasn't like my vampiric side at all.

'_Why do you care?'_

…

After a moment she laughed quietly and I felt her give an unseen shrug, _"Must be the Police Girl in me."_

"Bloody smart ass," I mumbled, turning my attention back to Master's Casull.

'_You know how furious he will be if he finds out about this … stumble?'_

Tears stung my eyes but I fiercely wiped them away.

'_It isn't a stumble and you know it isn't, and anyway you can't stop me!'_

This time she sighed deeply, _'No I can't … but I can give you another option.'_

I raised one eyebrow at her words, what possible options were open to me now? Become an eternal monster or end it as quick as a bullet, no pun intended.

'_You've wanted rid of me since you came along,' _I scowled openly, of course she wouldn't, she wanted me to submit so she could be free to be as wild and violent as her Master.

'_You called him my Master just then, didn't you?'_

I blinked a few times … that was probably the first time I'd ever thought of Alucard as being _her_ Master, not mine.

'_Because you are still human, a human heart living in the body of a Vampiress. That which makes me strong makes you weaker … eventually if we do not do something you will just wither and die not unlike a malnourished flower. Unless we take steps, I know you're not ready to die yet … you still want to do good in your parents' memory don't you?'_

That stung, but she was right, I became a police officer to catch filth like the men who killed my family, so no other little girl would have to suffer as I did. I thought I could still do this at Hellsing, but instead I felt my sanity and will to live slipping away with every mission.

It was exactly as Alucard had said, 'only man can kill a monster', I was just a monster killing monsters now … what would my mother and father say?

'_What can you do?'_

'_You want to do good in your parents' name,"_ she repeated, _"And as arrogant and loathsome as he is, I wish to serve my Master without reservation. Perhaps … there is a way we can both have what we want … although I'm really not sure if this will work.'_

I couldn't believe I was entertaining her rambles; there was no cure for being a Vampire, yet she sounded as though she knew a way.

'_Let me take control, I fight my way to dominance when you drink, if you let me 'take the driver seat', you can rest, you need never see those people again. I'll gain strength until I'm certain I can accomplish your freedom-'_

'_And then?'_

'_And then we will part ways, you begin anew, forget this place and the madness that dwells within its walls. He need never know if I am able to fulfil this plan without error. What is your answer, Seras Victoria?'_

The hair on the back of my neck stood up; in the distance I heard a heavy iron door opening then familiar heavy boot steps …

'_Oh God he's coming!'_

'_Your answer, I need it now!'_

"Yes!" I whispered harshly, and instantly I was no longer in my room in the Hellsing basement, as though I had been pulled off the centre stage and placed safely backstage out of danger … this often happened whenever my Vampire self took control in battle or in bloodlust.

She didn't fight me for control this time … I let her, and as instantly as I conceded to her, my mind grew foggy … and I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Normal POV

The blonde Vampiress stood up with inhuman speed, as quickly she phased through the walls into her Master's room, replaced his beloved Casull exactly as it was when her human counterpart had taken it with the intention of ending her life.

With the same speed instantly she phased back into her room and took her seat at the table, letting her face show no emotion whatsoever … the Vampire King wanted her to be a heartless monster and from that moment onwards that was what he would have … never again would it be at the expense of her 'sister' however.

CRRRREEEEAAAAKKKK!

The heavy wooden door of her room opened, and in stepped the devil himself. Even in the dreamless slumber her human self was now in with their shared mind Seras cowered, her Vampiress self silently soothed her back to sleep and continued watching her Master.

"Police Girl," he stated in his seemingly permanently monotone voice, his tone let his fledgling know he was still irked at her earlier screw up.

The Vampiress stood up straight before her Sire, bowed her head to him then straightened her back to meet his gaze again.

"Master," she said evenly.

Alucard raised one eyebrow slightly, when he'd seen her earlier she had been in tears then she'd heard her thoughts about 'ending things tonight'. She'd seemed broken, now however … he couldn't sense any fear from her anymore, not outwardly at least.

Never leaving her gaze he searched her thoughts-

_A whimper of fear then nothing more._

Outwardly he saw her blink as though surprised by his searching her mind before regaining her composure, awaiting her Master's next words.

"Come with me," he said while he turned away and she complied without question, following him into his room where his shadows closed the door behind him while he continued to sit at his throne chair.

Watching her with puzzlement when she remained while she stood, Alucard raised a hand and conjured a chair for her to sit on next to the small table beside his throne.

"Take a seat, Police Girl," Alucard gestured to the chair.

"Thank you Master," she bowed then silently seated herself beside him.

"So, Police Girl …" he repeated her nickname, trying to gauge her reaction to his nickname for her.

"Yes Master?"

Nothing, now Alucard felt genuine confusion even though he didn't show it outwardly.

"_Perhaps_ … the punishment I gave was too severe earlier," he began, sensing her body was still healing albeit not as quickly as it should have been.

"No Master, I reacted without thinking, the men under Sir Integra's command could have been killed. I was reckless and deserved the punishment you chose to give, you have my sincere regrets for the shame I must have brought on you."

Alucard's blood-red eyes narrowed, she was trying her best to become what he wanted and she was doing extremely well … But just how far would she pursue this charade?

"So if I decided you hadn't learned your lesson, you would not fear another punishment?"

"That would be lying Master," her reply was even, "I would never say I don't fear you, however if you deem it fit to do so then I will accept any and all punishments you choose to mead out."

"There's no need for that Police Girl," he waved her submission to further penalties away yet wasn't quite convinced. "Do I take this as an admission of your mistake?"

"I lost my sense of reason and made a nearly fatal mistake, on the part of the human soldiers anyway. I won't make the same mistake again, as your servant I swear it."

A small smile graced his lips for a brief moment, he liked her new attitude, perhaps he should discipline her more often? But that smile was soon gone, he'd nearly forgotten.

"What _exactly_ were you going to end tonight, Police Girl?"

"My disgrace Master, you've given me more patience than I deserve; tonight I promise to end my disgrace and become a Vampiress worthy to follow you into battle. I won't waste me energies on the past anymore, only the eternity before me if I am still worthy to be your fledgling."

"So formal, not like you at all?"

"I had a moment of clarity Master, just because I will be 19 for the rest of eternity it does not mean I have to act like it."

This time the small smile stayed on his lips, "You've impressed me, my Police Girl."

"Thank you, Sir."

Now this was truly odd, normally Seras would be ecstatic to receive his praise … this wasn't going to be much fun if he couldn't at least get a small rise out of her.

With the hand closest to her he gestured to the bottle of blood wine, "Care to join me for drink, Seras?"

Again he sensed an inward flinch, oh yes drinking blood was one thing she could never bring herself to do without his threats of punishment.

"This is yours Sir; I should get my own blood-"

Out of one of his pockets he pulled a blood pack and offered it to her, smirking at his quick thinking of cutting off her excuse.

Looking at the blood pack without her usual look of distaste, she looked to him, "Might I borrow the other glass, Master?"

With a nod as his reply she took his spare glass, with one quick motion tore corner of the blood pack with her fangs then poured it into the glass slowly so as not to waste a drop before taking the glass in her hand.

"A toast is in order, I believe," Alucard stopped her from drinking, raising his own glass.

She repeated the gesture with her own glass, "What are we drinking to, Master?"

"A new you," he smirked openly, "one who doesn't shy from bloodshed and will massacre her enemies without remorse or hesitation. And perhaps one day … will even be worthy of becoming a No-Life Queen?"

"To a new … me?" the Vampiress looked puzzled at her chosen words.

Alucard chuckled, "To my new _and improved_, Draculina!"

"To the new Draculina," she repeated, and without hesitation drunk the glass of blood in three quiet gulps taking care not to waste a drop.

The No-Life King watched her with no small amount of pride; she finally was becoming what he had always known she was capable of.

"Master, if I might be so bold?"

"Might you?" and when she paused looking perplexed, "Continue."

"With you permission, I'd like to give my apologies to Sir Integra also, it was after all her men I endangered."

"One moment," Alucard closed his eyes and called out to his Master through their blood link, _'Master?'_

'_What the bloody hell do you want?'_ Integra's annoyed tone answered.

Alucard chuckled outwardly at the unintended pun, making his fledgling tilt her head.

'_My fledgling wishes to see you.'_

'_What the hell for!'_

'_She wishes to convey her apologies for tonight's escapade.'_

'_This isn't one of your damn mind games is it? Because it's late and I'm not in the mood!'_

'_No my master, Police Girl made the request all on her own after sharing a night cap with me.'_

In her private bedroom Integra sat up, feeling confused, a few short hours ago the Police Girl had been in tears, what had Alucard done now?

Sighing deeply Integra nodded needlessly, _'Tell her to come to my office immediately, alone.'_

'_As you wish, my master.'_

Closing the mental link Alucard looked to his Police Girl, "She will see you, go to her office immediately."

"Thank you, Master."

With a weary sigh Integra placed her robe over her nightwear and exited her room to enter the large office across the hallway.

No sooner had she taken her seat at her desk there was a knock at her door.

"Enter," she called.

And as she'd expected, the fledgling Vampiress entered the office and closed the door behind her to stand before the Hellsing Master's desk.

"Well, spit it out Police Girl, it's late and I'm not in the best of moods."

"I wish to give my sincere apologies for tonight Sir Integra, I have explained to my Master and now I will to you: I was reckless and did not consider the consequences if I failed. It does not matter that I was able to complete my task, the manner in which I did so was inexcusable. I offer my sincere apologies for the shame I brought to my Master and to you, Sir Hellsing."

The Hellsing Heiress appeared shocked by the former police girl's apology; this wasn't like her at all.

"I accept your apology, let's put it down to learning experience and say no more about it. Seras?"

"Yes Sir Integra?"

Exactly as Alucard had a few minutes earlier Sit Integra gave the same apology, albeit Integra meant it more than Alucard had.

"Perhaps I was too harsh earlier, Vampire though you are I forget you're not a monster like your Master."

"That was the penalty you chose to give and I accept it, Sir Integra."

"Are you alright? Honestly, Seras?"

For a brief moment the Vampiress' eyes changed from blood red to deep blue but as quickly changed back, unseen by the older woman.

"I will live Sir, metaphorically speaking," the light joke made both women laugh lightly before the blonde went on, "Both you and my Master accepted my apologies so I won't waste any more of your time."

"You know I'm here if you wish to speak Seras?"

"Thank you Sir Integra, goodnight."

"Goodnight Seras," the platinum blonde watched the younger female leave the room, her whole demeanour had changed over the space of a few hours … perhaps fear of Alucard?

Whatever the reason, Integra really wasn't sure what to make of the 'new police girl', pondering this while returning to her bed chambers she made a mental note to discuss this with Alucard tomorrow.

The female fledgling returned to her chambers and without another wasted movement lay down in her coffin then closed the lid.

Closing her eyes the blonde female entered her mind, seeking out her human self … the darkness formed into images, into what humans call the 'happy place', the part of the mind one retreats to in times of distress and extreme fear.

Inside Seras' Happy Place

_Seras Victoria's happy place not surprisingly looked nothing like Hellsing, it was a small house made of plywood, a tiled roof and a small trail of smoke snaked its way out of the chimney and it was sunny … bright sunlight yet not hot._

_A small cottage in the countryside, the fledgling had to muse on how humble her sister's dream was: a small home to call her own, in peaceful solitude by choice._

_Stepping up to the door it opened instantly and allowed the female entry, she wasn't a threat to the woman who had created this small haven._

_Inside the living room it was as modest as the outside, wooden walls on the inside of the outer stone layer, a table full of pictures the Vampiress guessed to be her sister's parents. At one end of the room was a large wooden staircase to the upstairs rooms and at the other end a large fireplace with a large faux fur rug._

_Her human counterpart sat silently on the rug, watching the flames flickering lay on her side while holding her knees to her chest, her eyes closed and oblivious to the presence of the stronger persona._

"_A nice place, after living in Hellsing I expected you to have dreams of a mansion of your own!" the stronger of the two tried to make conversation._

"_Hellsing belongs to Sir Integra … I lived in the basement alongside a twisted gun-wielding vampire. If this works … I never want to see that place again."_

"_About that …"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You're not going to like it, but if you want your own freedom it must be done. I'm asking you to be strong for a while longer, after living under the rule of the Nosferatu I know you're strong enough."_

_Seras raised her head to look over her shoulder at her counterpart, her expression asking what she wouldn't like._

"_I need to become stronger, much stronger than before … once that happens I'll be able to live apart from you."_

_A moment of silence passed before the realisation hit the blue-eyed blonde, there was only one way to make a vampire stronger: taking the blood of a living victim._

"_You won't see anything I promise, I'll keep you sheltered and safe until the time comes."_

" … _If you're just going to kill me, I'd rather you just did it now."_

_The Vampiress' crimson eyes widened, her better half honestly believed that the solution she had been promised was death._

"_I meant what I promised; in the end neither Hellsing nor Alucard will hold any power over you again."_

"_You're his fledgling … how do I know you're not just doing this to be his new and improved Draculina?" Seras practically spat the words Alucard had used earlier._

"_He is my Master and my Sire, his orders are my law, it doesn't mean I like him."_

_Seras looked at the fledgling Vampiress with wide eyes, "But, I thought that you-"_

"_Alucard made me when he killed you; the man is a monster, more savage and brutal than all of the Millennium filth put together when the mood takes him. He plays with his victims like some demonic hellcat, humiliating and brutalising them before giving them as gruesome an end as his mind can imagine. And that was before he even became the accursed Nosferatu!"_

_Seras shrank back from the words, knowing them to be true … the man she had sometimes admired … and even felt attracted to briefly was a monster born and bred._

"_How the hell did I ever become obsessed with making him proud?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes._

"_He's easy on the eyes, there's no denying that … if you're the type to go for blood-drinking sadists. He sneers at kindness, always has and always will. Do you know the story of Wilhamina Harker, she was his first fledgling?" _

_Seras shook her head. _

"_Apparently Count Dracula, as his name was at the time, slaughtered a young man by the name of Jonathan Harker. On the poor soul's person he found a picture of the man's beloved, feeling the most unadulterated lust he sought her for his own and succeeded in biting her. Only the interference of Van Helsing, Integra's ancestor, stopped him from taking her as his bride. What happened next no one alive knows but she was eventually captured by Millennium and died in captivity, this is what happens to the poor souls who capture the monster's attentions be it good or bad. But you know that already, don't you Seras?"_

_Seras herself had seen Alucard's ruthless nature and bloodlust, his sadistic persona frightened the human woman more now that she was truly separate from her vampiric side albeit only in their shared mind._

"_You need not worry; remain here in your happy place, he cannot touch you here. I won't let anything more happen to you, just try to be silent … he heard you when he searched our mind but thankfully he thought it was me."_

"_Thank you … um, what do I call you?" Seras asked._

"_I have no name."_

"_I have to call you something; I can't call you Seras that would be too strange!"_

_After a moment the red-eyed female replied, "Draculina suits me fine, it's what I am after all."_

"_It's not too creative is it, are you really okay being called Draculina, by me anyway?"_

"_We are what we are, you are Seras Victoria and I am the Draculina fledgling of the dreaded Alucard."_

"_Alright … thank you."_

_Draculina smiled lightly, "No need, rest and be well little sister, I'll try not to take too long," and with that final statement she left the blonde human to rest and to dream her own dreams._

Back in the Hellsing Mansion

Alucard sat upon his tall throne in his private chamber, swirling the same glass of blood wine he'd shared with his fledgling. The trademark smirk reserved for both the start when he'd caught the scent of whatever unfortunate pretender unlucky enough to cross his path and the end when he felt their hearts beat for the final time after his signature impalement.

He was still surprised at how sudden the change had occurred, yet he was immensely pleased. The former police girl was truly dead now, her humanity anyway, now the chances, the potential for the future!

Events were unfolding exactly as he had envisioned the first time he had seen the petite blonde in Cheddar 6 years ago … even when faced with the reanimated corpses of the villagers, her own comrades and the vile creature that dared call itself a vampire ready to rape then kill her so she would be a shambling, undead slave for the rest of eternity.

The No-Life King would never admit it, but he had fallen for the young woman as surely as he had for his first fledgling: Mina. The difference was; there was no vampire hunter to intervene. Van Helsing had interfered with his plans for Mina but this was a new chance.

During his lifetime as Vlad Dracula III, many a woman had offered themselves to the Prince of Wallachia. Purely for the sake of physical pleasure he'd taken what they offered and thought no more of them afterwards until he met his wife … his beloved Lydia.

She was special enough to capture his heart with just a glance, in return he courted her and made her into his queen, they were happy together … But then she became aware of her love's dark side, criminals both petty and malicious met the most horrific of ends all at his hands and he took an almost child-like delight in their pain. It had horrified his wife and it drove them apart, until finally during a raid by the Persians in which he had been unable to return in time she threw herself to her death from atop their castle.

For years afterwards he had wondered if she had done so from fear of being captured or to escape him, their last spoken words were over the death of a criminal who had committed atrocities against the children of the town immediately before their castle.

He had heard the villager's yells for punishment and he gave them what they wanted, in the end impaling the sick bastard's head on a pike outside the village as a warning aside the rest of the criminals.

Lydia had been appalled, claiming he had forsaken God and forgotten how it felt to be human … oh how right those words would prove to be. For shortly after his wife's death, Vlad Dracula led his forces against the Persians one last time but was defeated and beheaded … not before committing the sin of drinking blood from his scorched homeland and thus he survived while all around him withered and died.

Looking back on it he would have chosen differently if given the chance, be it in his treatment of criminals that drove him apart from his wife or that final choice of drinking blood from the last battlefield he stood on. Eternity was lonely, and the more he watched the humans he preyed upon from the shadows the more he felt it.

Finally right around the early 1800s he reached a conclusion, after taking the life of a man named Jonathan Harker; he felt that same spark again. After draining the man's blood, Dracula had found a picture on the dead man's person … she had the same bright smile, even her hair the colour of sun-ripened wheat was the same. And they were newlyweds, so new that the young woman was still a virgin.

It was fated, it had to be! He was meant to claim this woman as his own, and he would no longer walk the night alone!

But as the humans so often said, 'life is a bitch'. To give him the chance to make a new bride, only to have that damned man interfere, Van Helsing had bested him in battle as the sun rose and Hellsing's last act before staking him through the heart was to let him know Mina had fled the place never to return even after he had turned her … she fled from him and never looked back.

Of course during his time in captivity Alucard, as Hellsing had named him after the fated duel, the Vampire King had time to reflect. Mina had already given her heart to the man he'd killed; it just wasn't done to kill a man then turn up with the intentions he had.

That was when he decided the next female he chose would be an unspoiled virgin, a woman who would only ever want to give her heart to him and never be disloyal.

That night in Cheddar he found all those things in Seras Victoria: his Police Girl. While the weaker vampire had stammered about Alucard looking the other way in regards to his crimes, the Nosferatu had time to look inside the young woman's mind.

Witnessing the horrific deaths of her parents, neglected by those entrusted with her care in the orphanage and shunned by her fellow children … still she was not a bitter soul. Still she dreamed of being a police officer to honour both her father and mother, so no other little girl would suffer as she had.

Despite the doubters and despite her hardships her dream had been made reality, Alucard had felt a touch of remorse for cutting the girl's life short … but it had to be. Even enduring crude comments from those not in her own squad about her ample curves did not deter her, in return she gained the respect and even love of her team, they looked at her as a little sister and even nicknamed her 'Kitten'.

(Alucard had to admit it was fitting, Police Girl even sneezed like a kitten, it was one of her quirks that he was most fond of)

She would have died that night if he not intervened, the talent and raw will to live were much too alluring to waste. By the grace of the same God who'd forsaken him so long ago the little female was a virgin too! And thus he set his plan into motion, the first step was simple make her his fledgling.

The sight of him being riddled with bullets then regenerating in a swarm of bats and blood had terrified her; she would never be willing if just asked after saving her so … he took steps.

First was the gain control of the weaker vampire's mind, second to give him the idea to use the girl as a shield then finally shoot through the living shield to kill the target and turn her as she lay dying unable to resist.

Things went slower than he would've wanted, firstly there was her reluctance to drink blood, but after tonight that wasn't a major concern but he would still watch to make sure she would drink.

The second problem was all the 'distractions' that had happened since that night, the increase in Freak attacks for a start, then the sudden appearance of a Half-Breed girl from another dimension.

During his service to Sir Integra's father, Alucard had happened across a white wolf … well it looked like a wolf anyway: stunning white with silver eyes and a strange, glowing ethereal symbol on its back.

It had claimed its name was Silverbolt; his father was a 'Saiyan Warrior named Goku' (the way the young male had said it was as if it should have meant something to Alucard even though both knew it didn't) from beyond the stars of the Earth he called his home and his mother was human (even though this was proved partly false as his mother's ancestors were entrusted with 'the secret of the Second Dragon')

The younger male was exceptionally strong, repelling Alucard's attempts to drain his blood and power. It was then Silverbolt revealed he had seen a terrible future unveil in the Earth on which Alucard made his home, and sought to prevent it.

The sheer absurdity of the statement stayed with the Elder Vampire for years afterwards even in his hibernation, having a vision of the death of someone you had never even met was one thing, but in another dimension!

Oh the younger Half-Breed had made a small speech about 'never leaving a call for help unanswered', but the reason became clear when he mentioned it was a pregnant woman who was in danger … it was shortly after this meeting that it was revealed it was the life of Arthur Hellsing's wife, and soon-to-be mother of their daughter.

Alucard hadn't cared much at the time, seeing this Silverbolt made a deal with the Nosferatu: aid him in saving Lady Hellsing and Silverbolt would tell him his future. The way in which the silver-eyed man had said this made Alucard curious, so they joined forces and saved the life of Lady Hellsing who then promptly gave birth to the current Sir Integra.

True to his word Silverbolt foretold Alucard's destiny … he would face the greatest battles of his life, become the most powerful warrior in his world. All these things Alucard already knew, until the young man foretold he would forever have the love and loyalty of his bride: a promising young woman scarred by tragedy 'with eyes bluer than the sunniest skies'.

In return for this however, the Half-Breed asked a favour of Alucard, the future of his own world was unfolding too and he foretold that his goddaughter would meet Alucard in future and that he would help her 'control the darkness'.

Alucard promised to help the young female _if_ the prophecy about his having a bride came to pass, (this worked out fine of course because said goddaughter had not even been born yet) which it did and Silverbolt paid Alucard a visit to remind him, in secret of course.

That was when life proved to be an even great bitch because twenty three years after saving Lady Hellsing it threw a 14 year old girl into his life, this one was a Half-Breed also though again her mother's bloodline came from 'the First Dragon'. Her blood while still rich with the aroma of virgin innocence, held something far more potent, Alucard himself had even stated she was 'too sweet even for him'.

Thus began the **longest** month of his life, his old debt meant he had to teach the young Half-Breed how to wield darkness as a weapon. Having been scarred by it at such a young age with the death of both her parents and a manner of other misfortunes caused by the darkness of others she defied his teachings at first and nearly killed herself trying to return home by force of will before her teaching was complete. One way of her defiance showing was giving him the nickname 'undead baka', he in turn took to calling her 'the Little Dragon', it was accurate enough but apparently she didn't care for his tone when he said it.

Truly the child had been an enigma, scarred by darkness yet not tainted by it despite the anger he knew she still felt inside.

Eventually after a brief run-in with a squad of the Nazi vampires of Millennium, she did finally learn to wield her darkness which surprised even Alucard though he would never admit this. Her mother had died of grief after her father had been killed trying to change his daughter's fate, the latter of which she never saw while Seras saw her family slain in such a barbarous way that it was shocking for such a young girl to have such deep darkness.

Towards the end he even learned to enjoy her presence, especially her darkness … oh how he remember the luscious beauty of her darkness given physical form. A tall, striking female with crimson eyes and a wicked cruel streak, the two had flirted playfully at least until Alucard made a joke about what he wanted to do to her … this resulted in her breaking all his ribs and bluntly stating that her virtue was not hers to give away but her 'host's to give'. And it just got more confusing from there, a brief flirtation nothing more. Although said dark Dragoness had warned Seras to 'run away screaming from the bloody masochist' after he'd flirted with her.

It had been nearly 6 years since he had last seen the young female, at one point they had a gathering for all the 'friends from beyond their own world' at her godfather's castle. He'd had fun terrorising a red-haired young male who'd blurted out his history to a tall, red demon with blue horns while he thought Alucard had not been listening; it was funny to see a young male so terrified by him for his past deeds instead of his more recent ones.

Since their first meeting Alucard had laid waste to the Millennium group, slaughtering them in spectacular fashion, and destroying much of London in the process but who would dare take it up with him?

He had seen Seras after her transformation into a true Draculina, having drunk the perverted Frenchman Pip's blood … yet she still grieved, and that same annoying little dragon interfered.

Being descended from a benevolent deity she gave life back to the Frenchman and his flock of Wild Geese, all of whom now resided permanently at Hellsing as extra security and Seras still had an affection for the men as they did for her, and Alucard **hated** it.

The Frenchman and his flock didn't demand she be the perfect Draculina as he did, she became more defiant albeit silently after spending more time with them. After the events of the now previous night that seemed to no longer be an obstacle, finally his plan was coming to fruition.

He had waited nearly 200 years since losing Mina to find another suitable candidate for his eternal bride and another 6 after of breaking down her resistance but it was worth it, soon she would really be perfect. Soon she would no longer seek out the humans for company, he would be her one and only and she would be his in turn forevermore.

Hellsing could only last so long, it was the Hellsing bloodline that kept him bound and as Sir Integra's own standards forbade her the freedom to seek a man of her own then this would indeed be the last of the Hellsing bloodline. Another few decades then after old age claimed his master he would be free to rebuild his old kingdom, and Seras would stand by his side tall and proud as his queen (or as tall as a five foot even blonde could be) and then … well not even he dared to imagine what would happen then, his impatience for said future would torment him if he did.

"Oh the possibilities …" he smirked before supping from his glass again, his desire for his fledgling radiating outwards like an ominous storm cloud before he regained control of his emotions.

There was no need to ruin the surprise that was sure to come when he offered her the chance to be his dark bride, she would be glorious, strong and have no memories of the doubt and fear that had hindered her so long.

Oh yes, they would rule over his reborn kingdom for the rest of eternity, there would be those who would challenge his right as King and he would leave them begging for death. There would also be those who would challenge her right to be his Queen and she would eviscerate them for their impudence and to please her King, to please him … more importantly they would do so together.

Then he would take her as many times as was needed to make her with his child, only then would be content to share her love, his dreams would be made real and he would never walk the night alone again.

As the White Wolf foretold, he would forever have the love and loyalty of his bride.

At the same moment across the hallway, the young Draculina's eyes snapped open, a shiver going through her form … what was it?

Before the darkness faded she honed in on its origin, her Master's room, what the hell was it? It wasn't his familiar: Baskerville, the demonic dog always made its presence known with deep rumbling growls.

No, it was the Vampire King's aura which only became visible if he truly felt one of two powerful emotions, rage as was clear from the events of Millennium or a most basic emotion felt by both vampires and humans: lust-

Stopping her own thoughts the Vampiress let her mouth gape, a look of stunned and horrified realisation crossing her features.

So _that _was it, the true reason he had turned the Police Girl into a vampire, why he had been trying so fiercely to get her to let go of her human side.

Exactly the same as the first fledgling Mina Harker, the stories while starkly different in major parts were eerily similar in others: while Dracula had lusted for Mina after only seeing a photo of her, Alucard lusted for Seras after only setting eyes on her once. Dracula killed Jonathan to claim his wife for his own, Alucard had killed Seras outright to claim her.

The former plotline ended when Van Helsing staked Dracula through the heart, ending his hold on Mina. Now though, there wasn't a cunning vampire hunter to save the doomed young woman … she would have to do it herself.

It was then Draculina became even more set in her course, she was already damned as the Nosferatu's servant, it did not mean the human in her, the innocent that Alucard shot down both literally that night and metaphorically ever since, had to suffer under his rule.

Because Draculina would not allow it, one way or another, even if death was the only way to do it, she would protect Seras from the dangerous monster.

The irony of it wasn't lost on the Vampiress: Alucard's own fledgling conspiring to save his intended bride from him, and the fact it was her innocent human side she would be saving made it all the more ironic.

Deep inside their shared mind the young former policewoman slept on, oblivious to the danger she was in and of the resolve her fiercer half had to protect her, to make sure she would not be the next Mina. She would be the lion protecting the lamb, the latter being the true Seras Victoria.

The reference although made silently made Seras herself think about the young Half-Breed she'd befriended those short years ago, and Seras had to wonder how Jeri had changed … and what she was doing now?

* * *

So Seras is taking a back seat and letting Draculina take the lead! Will Draculina be able to fool Alucard and the rest of Hellsing, and will she be able to keep Seras safe from Alucard's plans? What do you think?

To those of you who read all the way to the bottom without getting bored, thank you you're the reason I'm writing! I ask you all to be aware this is mainly about Alucard wanting Seras but Seras is just too afraid to return his emotions, not that Draculina would let him try, so there will be no romance in this fanfic! There may be a possible friendship between them towards the end but until then, plenty of angst!

Please leave a review to let me know how you like my version of a Seras/Alucard story, _constructive flames_ are welcome as they will help me write better in future, but overall I did this for fun and out of love for the Hellsing OVA. Thank you for reading my first chapter, hope you will read the next!


	2. Meanwhile

Thank you for choosing to read my second chapter!

Just so you know, no one from Hellsing appears in this chapter, this is just a little filler I wrote to introduce Seras' friend Jericha, my version of Jeri from Digimon Tamers and the reason this is a crossover. Just a cute filler scene introducing my one true OC in this story: Keon the Corgi (Please ask if you would like Keon to appear in any of your work, he would be happy to make a cameo if asked first)

Those who read all the way to the last line will find out the identity of Jeri's husband, for those of you that are Digimon fans it may not be too much of a shock. To those of you who are not Digimon fans, I advise you to read anyway as Jeri is a key part of the first half of this fanfic. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile in another dimension in the Digital World:

"Achoo!" Jeri sneezed sharply, startling the small dog sitting beside her into falling off the couch on which they'd both sat. "Oh sorry Keon, my poor puppy!"

Before she could get up to scoop up the unfortunate corgi, Keon promptly shook himself off then jumped up to sit beside his human mommy. All while giving her a big doggy smile that let her know he was okay, his little stubby tail wagging happily to emphasise this.

"Sorry Keon," Jeri apologised again, "Someone's talking about me!"

Jeri smiled at her now 4 month old puppy tilting his head before giving a light hug, in return the small canine rolled on to his side with his head resting on her flat stomach, again with that same puppy smile knowing what was to come.

It was the clever corgi's behaviour that had let Jeri know something was wrong, no not wrong; something wasn't wrong but completely wonderful.

At the young age of twenty, having been married to her beloved for four years, Jericha was expecting their first child. It was a welcome surprise, after all the heartache, her years of loneliness spent in the city far from her true home, after the horrific war that had decimated both Earth and the Digital World, the evil was gone thank to her sacrifice. Her reward was to be allowed to go back to her home, and live her life however she saw fit.

That had been 8 years ago; life after the end of the so-called Great War had been an adjustment to say the least. She had thought her life would be 'normal' after that, but no, as the Final Summoner she wasn't supposed to lead a normal life.

The next year of her life involved her trials, as her godfather had called them, some were short, lasting only a day and involved rescuing a lost Digimon from their world that had wandered into another dimension via the gateways that had an almost irritating habit of popping up anywhere.

The longest had lasted 18 months, yet she had only been gone from her home for a week, that particular trial had involved purging the evil that had infected her world from poising the world of Perim.

She'd spent most of that time camped in the royal garden of the King of the Underworld: Chaor, she'd made many friends in that world, both in the native Creatures and humans that frequented the place via a strange connection-type game called Chaotic. A red-haired human named Kaz had become her closest friend while there, well either him or H'Earring, Jeri always smiled while thinking of the Goblin Bunny whom had been smitten with her from their first meeting and was still a dear friend.

Perim had been a world divided, not unlike the Digital World in old times. Four tribes made up the majority of the natives: the OverWorlders led by (as she had called him at the time) a smug 'Troblin' named Maxxor, who had a fierce rivalry with Chaor as he was the leader of the OverWorlders' natural enemies.

There was also the Danians, a Tribe of sentient insects led by Queen Illexia (Jeri had shared tea with the Danian Queen on occasion and had grown fond of her), although Odu-Bathex, Illexia's general; had not taken kindly to the 'little witch' as was the most common nickname for her among the Creatures who did not know her, Jeri in turn had dubbed Odu-Bathex 'Dung Beetle'.

Then lastly there was the Mipedians, reptilian almost dragon-looking Creatures. Prince Iflar was their ruling leader in his father's absence, as with Illexia, Jeri had taken tea with Iflar several times and quite liked the white Mipedian. Although royal commitments meant it was his cousin Prince Mideenu that went to the meetings to negotiate peace in the wake of the evil Jeri was trying to find and defeat, again personalities conflicted and Jeri dubbed the Mipedian Prince as 'Snap Dragon'.

Yes not all the Creatures of Perim would put her at the top of their Christmas card lists, but all of them respected her for what she did for their world, including but not limited to the raising of an orphaned baby War Beast (although Kaz insisted they wished to be called Perim Beasts now) who was now the reigning Queen of Perim's fifth tribe.

There had also been an evil Tribe hidden for years in the 'depths of the Deep Mines' but Jeri no longer paid them a thought, Perim was thriving in ways that none of the leaders had thought possible with Kazdan becoming the emissary for the Perim Beasts who spoke for them at meetings between the tribes.

She contacted Perim once a week to see how everyone was, she missed being able to just drop everything and go raise an almighty ruckus with her female friends in Perim: Intress, Takinom, Swassa, Aivenna, Nivenna and Na-inna, but they understood. All of them wished her the best for her future though hoped she would still stop by on occasion to say hello, she would definitely do so soon to share her news … but not before twelve weeks had passed, her mother had had a fairly easy pregnancy with her but she was taking no chances with her unborn child.

For a reason she didn't understand Jeri felt uneasy, then her mind wandered to Seras, the female vampire she'd befriended while studying under the Vampire King: Alucard, oh how that man had pissed her off!

Always mocking Jeri's reluctance to wield the darkness, Jeri had bluntly asked he forgive her for not being a nearly 600 year old psychopath. Oh well, she'd gotten a few things off her bucket list during that time: have tea as an English lady would, Sir Integra had permitted her to do this although rejecting Jeri's chosen dress choice of looking like Elisa out of My Fair Lady.

The second had been to meet someone of a forgotten religion, Jeri herself had no idea why she had put that down but it happened! Alexander Andersen was an honest-to-goodness Catholic! Having been born in the year 2300 in her world, Jeri had only read about Catholics in religious histories. In Jeri's world the religion had been long forgotten, Christendom still held strongly in the human world especially in Europe and America but for some reason or other Catholicism had faded into the shadows of history right around the 2200s, no one knew why to this day.

Father Andersen had taken a liking to Jeri, mistaking her for an angel on account of her having her wings flared in alarm when he first saw her. Of course her prompt slaughtering of a troop of Nazi vampires, which resulted in her being covered in blood and gore while shrieking about how she was wearing hand-made Japanese silk soon had him seeing her for what she was: a freaked-out young girl.

It hadn't even mattered that she wasn't of Catholic or Christian faith, the so-called Bayonet Priest felt a fondness for the young woman and more than once accompanied her during her two week stay at Hellsing to protect her innocence from the ever-present darkness that was Alucard.

As with Kaz in Perim, Jeri kept in contact with her new friends in the parallel version of Earth, on occasion she had the chance to say hello to Mister Walter, Frenchy-la-perv (her semi playful nickname for Pip), even Miss Sir Integra (Jeri never understood how a woman could be called Sir but she just learned to forget about it after a while). Once she had been especially honoured when Alucard asked to give his regard … it turned out he was bored out of his mind from the drop in Freak attacks and wanted to know if her dark side wished to come and play, Jeri made Sir Integra swear to NEVER let Alucard use the communication link unsupervised again.

Mainly Jeri spoke with Seras; she had become fond of the English woman during the two weeks she spent on the grounds of Hellsing. It struck Jeri as odd that a Midian like Alucard had chosen someone like Seras to be his 'fledgling', they were as different as Catholics and Protestants, as Pip had said, although Jeri did not get the joke but he had been right.

It was a paradox, a man who slaughtered vampires and humans alike, choosing a young woman who didn't have a malicious thought in her head despite her terrible start in life. But Silverbolt had assured her that things would work out for the best, the Digimon King would often check on the allies they'd made in other worlds during both their trials.

Silverbolt could see into the future much more clearly than she could, so she trusted her godfather but it didn't stop her from worrying about Seras.

Apparently Alucard had not been happy with her as of late, after Jeri returned Pip and the Wild Geese to life, Seras had begun to resist drinking blood again and Jeri wondered if she had done the right thing. But Pip was Seras' friend, a brief attraction was now a firm brother/sister bond, he was a good dependable man who be a good constant for Seras.

Alucard did not agree with this it seemed, though unseen by Jeri and unspoken by Seras, the master Vampire would harshly reprimand his servant for socialising with any of the Wild Geese, not just Pip. Jeri had half a mind to go to Hellsing and kick his undead backside, but she had to remind herself that that was the way things were for the Vampires of that world … however much she hated not being able to comfort the female vampire.

"Oh!"

Keon chose that moment to lean up and give his human a quick lick, she wasn't happy and he'd sensed it, making her feel better in his own cute corgi way.

"Not even a mommy yet and I'm still worrying, your Momma Jeri is silly isn't she?"

Keon perked his ears up and wagged his non-existent tail, his Momma Jeri was a kind and loving human, and he felt happy that he now had a place in her heart, soon there would be a little one for Keon to play with and protect, he understood human babies were fragile even if his human was a Half-Breed. He would be a good boy and help take care of the new little one when it came, Keon couldn't help hoping the day would come sooner!

A little Jeri or a little L-

"Jeri?"

The corgi perked its large ears up as his human's husband chose to enter the sitting room to kneel beside her; the tall male had become so protective and anxious for his bride even though he felt as much joy for the impending arrival as she did.

For their fourth Christmas as a married couple, her husband had gifted her with the orphaned corgi having found it in one of the places humans called shelters with the help of his wife's one-time crush, long-time friend: Kai Hiwatari. Upon hearing this Jeri named the puppy Keon, a portmanteau of her good friend's and husband's names respectively.

Jeri had adored the corgi puppy from that first day on Christmas morning, so obedient and eager to please even though Jeri sadly felt this was due to his being abandoned. Apparently the shelter had guessed it was because he wasn't a 'perfect pedigree' even though for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

As a corgi Jeri felt Keon was perfect, the only thing was his ears were a bit bigger than they should have been for his age giving the small dog the vague appearance of a fennec-fox.

Her husband had since wondered if this was the case as Keon was just too smart to be a normal dog, if he or his bride lost something Keon would appear with it while wagging his tail happily or bring his food bowl to show them when he was hungry.

The most impressive trick (in her husband's mind, while being the most embarrassing in Jeri's) was that Keon could sit up on his hind legs and moved his paws in such a way that made it look as though he were putting on a bra, the kind that clips on the front!

…

Jeri really had to wonder where the puppy had learned that as she herself did not own that kind of lingerie; even if she did she would never admit to it but she honestly didn't!

"Are you alright?" blue eyes looked down at his bride worryingly.

Jeri blinked away her thoughts about the clever corgi and focused on her husband, smiling reassuringly.

"I couldn't sleep; nothing serious I think."

"You think?" he repeated while tilting one ear.

"I can't help worrying about Seras, don't ask me why but I just have a feeling."

"Seras?" her husband's blue eyes closed while remembering for a brief moment, "Seras of … Hellsing? With the gun-wielding vampire?"

With a nod as Jeri's reply he growled lightly, that particular trial had made him the most uneasy especially after the human Kaz had blurted out to Chaor at their last gathering that the Vampire King had even in life been a sadistic killer of men, women and even children alike … although he wondered if the last part had been added for shock value as he was sure his bride would not consider a monster capable of hurting infants a friend.

"I wonder if I should go see her, just to see if-"

"No!" he cut her off. "I hated you being near that monster when you were my best friend only, what makes you think I want him anywhere near you now?"

"Alucard isn't _that_ bad, honestly!" Jeri added when her husband gave her a look that said 'are you serious?' "Apparently I was too sweet him to try and bite, anyway … he likes pretty young virgins the most, poor Seras."

"Kazdan said the one called Alucard, in life was called 'Vlad the Impaler' and was in his words 'the most sadistic bastard to ever walk on Romanian ground or maybe even the world as a whole'."

Jeri had to laugh; Kaz had said that not knowing Alucard had been right behind him thus scaring the poor Jewish-Catholic nearly half to death! Alucard had then asked Kazdan to regale him with all that he knew about Alucard's past as Vlad, Kaz promptly fainted from fright much to Alucard's humour and had never spoken about the man again.

Even though Kaz had apparently started sleeping with a wooden stake under his pillow but she really wasn't sure if Kaz' best friend had been messing with her.

"It was a past life, literally. 'Hate the sin not the sinner', I believe Father Anderson said."

"Why can't I hate both?" her husband asked then huffed lightly, "The man had the stench of death all about him, I can stand the thought of him being anywhere _near_ you, especially now!"

"Okay I won't go visit Seras, but I _will_ call her soon."

"Call her then, _after_ a full night of rest."

After nodding Jeri felt her beloved place a light kiss on her forehead before helping her to stand.

"I'm only 8 weeks along not 8 months; I can still get up on my own!"

"You'll always be my beautiful wife Jeri, right now you're my beautiful wife carrying our infant, I don't want to take any chances between now and when our baby girl comes."

"Just what makes you think baby is a girl?"

"Your family history: your mother was an only child, your grandmother the younger of two sisters, her mother before her-"

"That was before the end of the Great War, there's no need for another girl like me anymore."

A smile crossed her lover's face, "Our worlds could only be blessed by another little girl like you, my tenshi."

"Well, I'm certain it's a boy, so there!"

"We will see at the end then," the tall male placed a hand over his bride's now flat stomach, "Have you considered any names yet?"

"Ever since I was old enough to think about getting married, if it's a boy then I want to name him after you."

Blue eyes widened slightly at her decision but then turned loving, "I'd be honoured if that's the case my lady, what about for a girl?"

"It's a boy, I'm telling you!" Jeri was certain; their first little one would be a boy.

A laugh rumbled in the male's chest at his bride's certainty, he wouldn't argue with her however much he felt their newborn would be a girl. His Jericha had already defied the odds so many times; having a son was not out of the realm of possibility despite her family only bearing females in the past.

Whatever their newborn's gender he or she would be loved, cherished by both Jeri and him for the rest of their lives and forever afterwards. He himself had been alone since his mother had been slain when he was a newborn, and with no sign of his father he had been forced to survive on his own and the Three Dragons smiled down on him because he did and then went on to meet his future bride after he'd matured into an adult.

Their infant would have everything he had been denied and never know the hardships both he and his bride had endured; the Leonine Digimon swore this silently while he led his love to their shared bedroom followed by a nearly prancing corgi puppy that had taken to sleeping on the floor of the room on a round cushion but then chose to jump on the bed and sat wagging his stubby tail happily.

"Off the bed you!"

"Oh he just wants to say goodnight, right?"

"Yap!" Keon smiled his puppy smile.

Jeri sat on the side of the bed and the playful pup stood on his back legs, resting his front paws on his mistress' shoulder before giving a playful lick on her cheek.

"Now say goodnight to Grumpy-Face," Jeri stood while picking up the small dog and looked at her husband with a funny smile.

The tall Digimon knelt before his wife, all while growling under his breath about regretting not getting his wife a kitten so the puppy could jump onto his shoulder and lick his muzzle causing the male to sputter at the unexpected doggy kiss on his maw.

"Damned fox-dog!"

Keon lowered his ears feigning an expression of forlorn but clearly looked pleased with himself as he still had his puppy smile, with his kisses given the puppy promptly jumped off the bed and ran to his bed to sleep.

While her husband was grumbling under his breath Jeri gently took his face in her hands and pulled him closer so she could give him a soft kiss which he returned before pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Goodnight my tenshi," the tall Digimon purred.

"Goodnight my brave hero."

With that the male Digimon lay down with his wife in their bed, drawing her close so as to keep her warm while they slept and despite his worries for her fell asleep a bit quicker than she did, he had been worrying so much for her she wasn't surprised.

She felt guilty for making her husband worry yet she loved him for his concern.

"I love you Leomon," Jeri murmured as she herself slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Yes Jeri married Leomon and is expecting his child, that's the way I always wanted it to go and since this is my own little anime universe it is so! Next chapter we head back to Hellsing to see how Draculina is fairing at pretending to be Police Girl, well she is acting the way Alucard wants her to, so everyone should be happy right? Wrong!

Please review, honest reviewers can only improve Fanfiction!


	3. Draculina Exposed & An Arrival

**Author's Note:**

The Japanese speech in this chapter is mainly swearing, it can easily be translated if you care to do so but I'm hoping the context will explain itself, because basically most of Jeri's Japanese speech is swearing, plus there are English swears so if you are underage, please click off this page and come back when you are not!

And for those of you who are avid gamers of Japanese made games, there are plenty of appearances from Jeri's menagerie of protectors, including the star of the Okami and Okamiden series!

* * *

Several days later, back at Hellsing

Several days had passed since the last mission with no sign of more Freak attacks, yet Hellsing seemed to have lost what little life it had and everyone: Walter, Pip Bernadotte and his Wild Geese, even Sir Integra had noticed and they all suspected the same thing.

The one thing that had changed in the last few days was the resident Draculina, she no longer walked the Hellsing hallways during the days and even less so during the night.

Walter the elderly Hellsing retainer and butler had noticed the young woman's new demeanour the most. No longer did she leave her blood packs unopened, in fact she had even asked for extra blood stating that she just felt hungry.

The former Angel of Death liked to think he had a friendship with the young lady vampire, especially after what they'd endured together during Millennium. It didn't become known until Alucard returned, the Walter that had fought with him had been a clone, made using a sample of Walter's blood taken during their mission to defeat Millennium over 50 years ago.

After Walter had encouraged Integra to carry on without him during the invasion of London so he could face the werewolf Captain, the elderly gentleman found himself confronted with a younger clone as well. Who better to defeat the old Angel of Death than a younger version of himself?

Seras had sensed the difference, it was she who had saved him from the blaze aboard the Millennium airship aided by Integra. To know he had the friendship and loyalty of the young lady moved him to tears at the time as he lay expecting death, but her light had saved him.

But now it was as though her whole … aura, Walter remembered Miss Jericha-

At that same moment in the Digital World:

Jeri sneezed lightly while narrowing her eyes, someone was talking about her again!

-talking about how everyone even Sir Alucard had an aura, and it changed depending on either the person's strength of heart or emotional state. And Walter was beginning to believe it as Seras' aura seemed to have darkened, she no longer had the same spark of live, didn't laugh in the presence of others if at all. Something was wrong and Walter intended to broach the subject with Sir Integra when he served her afternoon tea.

"Sir Integra, have you noticed a change in Miss Victoria?" the elder man asked while pouring a cup of camomile tea for the Hellsing Heir.

"So, you have too then Walter?" Integra sipped her tea before gesturing for Walter to sit, many a time before she'd confided in her old friend and asked his advice.

"When did you first notice Seras acting … out of sorts ma'am?" Walter asked.

"After the last mission," Integra wondered with a feeling of regret if her harshness had something to do with the change in the young Vampiress. "Later the same night, she came to apologise for what happened."

"Oh?" this was the first Walter had heard of this.

Integra nodded, "She said that she sincerely regretting bringing shame on Alucard and myself, and promised she would never do so again."

"Sounds quite grown up of her, it can't have been easy especially after-" Walter stopped.

"After I berated her in front of the men and allowed Alucard to punish her," Integra finished.

"I apologise Sir Integra," Walter replied quietly.

"No Walter, it's fine but … it was the _way_ she said it. The Police Girl I've seen nearly every day since Alucard brought her back from Cheddar, she's changed and I don't like it at all."

"Zhat's right! It's just like someone flipped a switch, turned off her … Seras-ness!"

"CAPTAIN BERNADOTTE!" Sir Integra was outraged at the intrusion. "You know I don't approve of eavesdroppers!"

"He said it perfectly though Sir Integra, it is as though Seras has lost her, as Mr Bernadotte put it, 'Seras-ness'."

"Aha! So I am not zhe only one to notice, pretty much the only time we see our Mignonette is for training and well … she was definitely _not_ herself then!"

The Iron Maiden, her faithful butler and the mercenary exchanged an uneasy look … during the latest training run just yesterday Seras had behaved in such a way that all present had been shocked to silence.

"She was acting like … Mr Alucard!" Pip seemed to shiver at the thought of their dear Seras turning into a female version of the elder vampire.

"She _is_ Sir Alucard's fledgling, maybe this was always going to happen."

Walter had not liked thinking it but it was the only thing that made sense: that Seras' vampiric nature was finally overpowering her sweet nature, but again it just did not make sense how fast she had changed.

"Zhe blood-sucking bastard punches poor Mignonette like she's a common Freak and now she's getting to be as sick as he is? It'z plain as day to me!"

"Do enlighten us."

Pip had clearly missed the hint of sarcasm in Integra's voice.

"Seras is terrified of zhe man! Of course she'll act like he wants so he won't hurt her!"

"**You dare to accuse me of abusing my beloved fledgling?"**

Pip shrieked a string of curses in his native French as Alucard phased into the room via the wall behind the three.

"DON'T _DO_ ZHAT!"

"ENOUGH FROM BOTH OF YOU!" Integra demanded, turning her gaze to the Vampire King. "So, you've been listening?"

"Of course my master, I'm never more than a whisper away if needed."

"Then you understand Mr Bernadotte's concerns, all of our concerns?"

Alucard chuckled lightly as though he had heard a child say something amusing.

"Of course my master, however it is as Walter said, we vampires live by a different standard than you humans. Seras has finally learned this, even now I can feel her growing stronger, becoming a _true_ Draculina," it was then that Alucard laughed aloud, "It's finally happened, the two forces inside her have merged."

"Merged?" the young noblewoman and two men repeated.

"Explain Alucard."

"Of course Sir Integra, when a virgin human is bitten by a vampire, the human is in essence injected by vampire 'venom'. Once this happens there are two forces at play in one body, the original human persona and the stronger Vampiric presence. As time passes and the bloodlust takes over, the inner vampire and humanity reach an understanding and become one being, still retaining all memories and basic personality they had while human yet with none of the human weaknesses like fear or doubt!"

The three humans exchanged a sombre glance, if Alucard was correct then the change in their Police Girl was permanent, not a result of her harsh treatment but still … it didn't seem right.

"Is that all my Master?"

"No, call Seras here."

Raising an eyebrow slightly Alucard nodded, called his fledgling via their shared mental link and within a minute (only after knocking first to announce her arrival) phased into Integra's office via the doors.

"Yes Master?" Draculina bowed to her Sire.

With a small smile, barely noticed by the humans, gracing his lips Alucard nodded to Sir Integra.

"Our Master wishes to speak with you."

Hearing this Draculina turned to Sir Integra, acknowledging the master of her Master with a bow.

"Is something wrong Sir Integra?"

"We're not sure Seras, is there?"

"I don't understand Sir."

"Alucard has just told us something, I'd like you to verify if it's true or not?"

"If it is in my knowledge then I will sir."

Pip and Walter exchanged a look, it was there again: as though all the life in the little blonde had been dulled.

"Alucard told us that the final stage in a vampire's changing, after drinking blood, is the 'merging' of the human and vampire parts that now share the same soul."

"Yes sir?"

"Am I correct in assuming that this is why your demeanour has been different for the past few days?"

Draculina nodded affirmatively, "Yes Sir Integra, I've laid my humanity to rest, I won't feel fear or doubt ever again. The weak Seras Victoria is dead to this world now."

Alucard's trademark grin crossed his face, Walter and Pip exchanged a look and Integra's sharp blue eyes became shocked.

"Alucard told us that … your humanity and vampire sides would become one."

"Master was half right Sir Integra, that could only happen if both sides reached a truce, my humanity would rather die than accept this so I consumed her, there's just me now: the fledgling of the No-Life King, just Draculina."

No one in the room seemed to notice how the female had said that last part, she was referring to herself by name not as Alucard's Draculina.

"But … you're still Seras, yes? Right Mignonette?"

"Get over it mercenary," Draculina cut him off harshly. "There's no longer a pathetic maiden for you to save from a Nazi vampire, I suggest you get used to this new reality!"

Pip stared wide-eyed, well the three humans all did! The harshness in the words, the way she talked about her humanity with such disdain …

The sound of Alucard chuckling lightly made all four of the others in the room look at him as he stopped and looked down into his fledgling's dark red eyes.

"I must say Police Girl, I'm impressed with how well you've accepted your true self. You're deserving of my praise," Alucard place his hand on his fledgling's head, ruffling her hair a moment as he had during the Millennium crisis.

As he took his hand away she looked up at him, the neutral expression on her face never changing while she bowed her head to her Sire.

"I humbly accept your praise, my master."

Alucard's smirk lessened, any physical contact he gave his fledgling always made her smile brightly, yet she gave no indication of a smile or that she was even thinking of doing so.

"Even you can see something is off now!" Pip cut in accusingly. "We all know Mignonette idolises you!"

"_Don't_ put words in my mouth Mr Bernadotte," the Vampiress warned.

"But Seras-"

"My Master is terrible and great, the nightmare of all God-fearing mortals and the fear of all paladins alive save for maybe one-"

At the same moment in an orphanage in Italy:

"ACHOO!" the Bayonet Priest sneezed violently, "Ack bloody hell! Somebody is talking about me!"

"Exactly! Well not zhat Alucard is great, but zhe fact that you always sing his praises to anyone who will listen, you're like his … how you say, teacher's pet! Always wanting him to like you even if he treats you terrible!"

Alucard growled lightly, yet did not react as he wanted to see how his beloved would react.

"I have _nothing_ except the highest respect for my Sire, so of course I felt the need to voice my opinion of his greatness. That's pointless now of course as there is not a soldier in Hellsing or your Wild Geese that is naïve to the fact. As for Master's 'treating me terrible' as you put it, I'm not here because I am popular or beloved. I'm here because Master saw fit to save my life in Cheddar-"

"He bloody well shot you!"

"I died because I was human, I live now because my humanity was laid to rest that night. I am under no illusions about my role in Hellsing, Master deemed me worthy and I finally am, that is _all_ I need to be content, until I either fall in battle or Master tires of my presence."

At that point if the room got any gloomier anyone who entered could be forgiven for mistaking it for the office of a morgue!

At that point a ray of sunlight made itself known in the room, the female vampire stepped back with a quiet hiss.

"If I'm no longer needed Sir Integra, might I return to my coffin?"

"Yes, of course, thank you Seras."

And exactly as her master had done the blonde fledgling phased through the floor, to the slight shock of the 3 present humans and the pride of Alucard.

"That means you too Alucard, get out of my sight."

"Good day my Master," Alucard removed his fedora hat to bow before his master then followed his fledgling in the same manner.

"I don't care if zhis is how vampires do things," Pip gritted his teeth, "Something is wrong with her, you see it too right?"

"This is how vampires do things Mr Bernadotte, and as much as I regret saying it, it appears as though this is the way Seras is now … we should support her."

"Zhat's _connerie_!" Pip was livid, "Maybe … we can ask Petit Ange to make a visit?"

"And just what would that accomplish?" Integra asked feeling irritated.

"Mignonette always loves it whenever our little friend calls to say 'Konnichiwa'! Maybe she can fix Seras, she was always saying how her family were all healers!"

"ENOUGH!" Integra's patience snapped, "Seras is alive-"

"In a manner of speaking," Walter couldn't help adding.

"-and well, that's all I need to know! Now get back to your barracks and GIVE ME SOME BLOODY PEACE!" the vein on Integra's forehead made her rage even more noticeable.

"Yes Sir," Pip tipped his hat to the Hellsing Leader and promptly turned on his heels to exit the office.

Integra sighed deeply, "What if he's right Walter? What if … something really isn't right?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that for you Sir Integra," Walter felt deflated by the admission, "In all the years I've known Alucard I never observed him with a fledgling because he never had one, I really can't say if such things are 'normal'."

Integra rubbed the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming.

"Well as you said, we can only give Miss Victoria our support if she needs it. Now, I think I shall start a fresh pot tea, I do still have some of the Japanese blend the little angel left for us?" Walter offered sounding like a father offering his daughter comfort.

"That sounds wonderful Walter," the young noble smiled.

In the lower levels

Alucard watched as his fledgling made to enter her room, now that they had privacy the No-Life King felt it was an ideal time to go begin the plan he'd made when he turned Seras.

"Police Girl, as we are both awake, why not join me for a daycap?"

"What's that Master?"

"Humans have nightcaps, we have daycaps."

"That's clever Master, although I ask your forgiveness as I _am_ weary."

Alucard raised one brow slightly, she was actually _refusing_ his company!

"Then sleep afterwards, one glass then you may rest."

"Yes Master."

Alucard closed the door with his shadows as she followed him then again conjured a second chair for her next to his throne, he quite liked the thought of her sitting beside him as it was a glimpse of their future.

As the Latin phrase said, 'Fortuna secundat Audaces': fortune favours the brave.

"Have a seat, Police Girl," Alucard gestured to the second chair while pouring a glass of blood wine first for himself then for his guest.

"Thank you Master," his fledgling gracefully seated herself in the smaller chair.

The Police Girl's new attitude was starting to bore him, while he'd scolded her for the many quirks she'd had since coming to Hellsing, they were part of her character: blood thirsty and wild as a Draculina yet it had been her human innocence that had attracted him to her that first night in Cheddar.

Perhaps she felt that showing those traits he had reprimanded her for so often in the past, though he had done so in a 'friendly' way he had felt, would earn her more of his disdain.

Well, times had changed but the art of seduction had not, and Alucard knew his Police Girl's admiration for him would make this as pleasurable for her as it would be for him. Offering her the glass which she accepted with the same nod of thanks and 'thank you Master' that she had begun using the last few days Alucard took his seat on his throne then raised his glass.

"Another toast is in order, don't you think Police Girl?"

"What are we celebrating today, Master?"

"The future, and all the pleasures it is certain to bring."

"To the future then, Sir," Draculina raised her glass then together they took a sip. "Master, if I might be so bold-"

"Might you?" Alucard smirked in his sly way exactly as he had several days ago and when she did not speak, "Continue, my dear."

The hairs stood up on the back of the female's neck, the smile … so eerily familiar yet she didn't know why.

Draculina then met Alucard's gaze, "I know my refusal to embrace the night angered you my Master, it was quite ungrateful of me after you saved me from death and I ask your forgiveness."

A short chuckle sounded escaped the Vampire King's lips, "You are more than forgiven Police Girl, as I said, you have been making me proud to be your Master and have more than earned my respect now … I know it mustn't have been easy letting go of the humanity you cared for so deeply."

"My humanity isn't an issue anymore Master, she can rest in peace now."

"If that's the case … then you won't mind if I ordered you to destroy those silly trinkets the Little Dragon gifted to you?"

While her expression never changed Draculina felt a pang of sadness, Seras had been close with the little Half-Breed, still was too and as such treasured the hand drawn Japanese comic books she had been given about the adventures of the Wolf Goddess: Amaterasu.

(The elder Vampire had pointed out more than once that they were pointless as she couldn't read Japanese but who really read a comic?)

Alucard sensed the pang of sadness, not knowing that it was the female Vampire feeling sad for her human persona but waited for her reply irregardless.

"Then I shall get rid of them Master, you yourself said they're pointless as I don't know the language and you are right. However-"

"Yes?" Alucard just _knew_ she wouldn't give up those damned books.

"It would be a pity to waste the Little Dragon's efforts, if you have no objection I would prefer to return them rather than destroy them."

"What if I ordered you to burn them to ash and scatter them at a crossroads?"

"They're not even vampiric text Sir, a crossroads would be unnecessary besides that's a human myth. But yes, if you told me to incinerate them then I would do so."

So obedient … so calmly spoken, yes she would a perfect queen.

"You raise a fair point, the last thing I want is the little wench coming and giving me a headache for 'destroying her efforts'. The next time she contacts Hellsing you may tell her you're returning her gifts,"

"Yes Sir," Draculina agreed before drinking deeply and finishing her glass of blood wine.

Alucard chuckled at this, "Hungry today Police Girl?"

The female blinked, looking uneasy, as though his mentioning her drinking of the blood made her uncomfortable.

"There's no need for such a face, I'm satisfied you're drinking as much as you need. Had we met in what humans call 'the good old days' before Van Helsing imprisoned me, we could have hunted like true Midians to sate our hunger."

"That's where you're wrong, Master."

"Oh, how so?"

"You probably would have just drank me dry then put me down, you had more important matters at that time."

She hadn't meant to but Draculina had inadvertently referenced her predecessor, granted the previous Draculina had been freed form Alucard's control but still she had been his fledgling.

"I was young-well younger, and foolish. Like an adolescent human I let lust cloud my mind, let that be a lesson to you Police Girl: _never_ let your emotions get the better of you. Although I confess, I believe the greatest emotions I felt at the time were grief and shock."

"Because of your … loss to Van Helsing."

"No, because of _her_," Alucard directly referenced Mina and grinned lightly, "I was a love-struck fool, it never occurred to me that she would reject my promise of eternal life at my side."

"If what I've heard is right, she became human again after you were incapacitated. Humans think we're monsters Sir, it's not _too_ outlandish a thought."

"The point is, because I sets my sights on the wrong female, here I sit today: bound to the bloodline of the man that enslaved me. The next female I choose will the right one."

"And I will serve you both with all my strength when that time comes, Master."

"That won't be necessary, Police Girl."

"Oh, of course, I'm to be 'fired' when you choose your bride. The other Vampiresses I encountered in battle don't like another female near their mates, your bride will be no different."

"Would that make you unhappy, if I released you when I found my bride?" Alucard let a light smirk cross his features.

"You seek a bride Sir, so it will happen at some point in the future. When it happens I'll just have to accept it with the dignity a Draculina should."

"That time is much _closer_ than you think, my fledgling. I have already selected the perfect female to be my Queen, however it must be her choice to reign alongside me, there's no point in a King having a reluctant Queen."

"I offer my congratulations Master, she must be truly dark!" Draculina stood while feigning a look of joy.

"Oh, she _is_ dark, not as dark as me but given the right push she is every bit as dangerous as me!" Alucard stood, his six foot five even frame towering over the five foot blonde. "She is very young, not even in her tenth year of Vampiric life, until quite recently she was afraid to drink blood and sought humans for company. Now she is content with herself, and it is my hope that she will be even more content as my bride and No-Life Queen for the rest of eternity. No other will compare to her in my eyes, for she is the definition of female perfection."

As Alucard finished describing his future bride he stepped closer to his fledgling, so close her breasts nearly touched his lower chest. The female's expression never changed, watching the Nosferatu closely.

"Then I wish you both a long and prosperous reign Sir," the blonde took a step back while bowing her head only for her Master to take her shoulders then lower his face to hers.

"It's _you_ Police Girl," Alucard whispered in a velvet tone.

Draculina managed a nervous laugh, "You've quite the sense of humour Master!"

She had to get out of this before her own agitation alerted her human side while keeping her façade of total neutrality, but the taller male held her firmly.

"My Draculina, my _Seras_," Alucard spoke her name with obvious desire, holding her face in his hands and leaning closer to place a kiss on her sweet nose.

_A cry of alarm, unseen tears followed by whimpers of fear._

Alucard paused, it had been brief but he had felt a sharp stab of fear and panic, yet his intended bride was not showing any outward emotion … why had he felt such fear through their shared link as Master and Fledgling?

"Of course," Alucard murmured as he released her shoulders then raised his face away from hers, "I acted in haste, when I should have given you time to consider my offer of being my Queen ..."

"It isn't necessary Master, I am … flattered you thought me worthy of the title."

While not letting it show on his face Alucard felt hopeful at her words, perhaps his haste had not scared her as much as he had thought?

"So you're accepting?" Alucard asked, again silently feeling hopeful.

"I cannot Master, it wouldn't be proper … despite your praise I know I am not worthy of such a destiny. Out of the respect I have for you, my Sire, I can never stand at your side as anything more than your fledgling."

"You … refuse me?" the shock of her refusal had begun to set in.

"The Draculina you choose as your bride should be dark, beautiful, terrible as the dawn, all Midians shall love her and despair … I cannot envision myself as being all those things as well as what you seek in a Draculina: perfection. I am not perfect Sire, hence I am not worthy of you."

The shock faded somewhat, she felt herself unworthy of him and that she wasn't perfect.

"That is where you are wrong, my Seras," Alucard raised a gloved hand to touch her cheek, again he felt a short stab of fear but it passed as quickly as he'd felt it. "You need not fear me; understand that as your Master I could not allow weakness in my fledgling. Yet as your elder, perhaps I could have been more understanding … your time as my fledgling was not the same as others of our kin, I should have kept you separate from the humans, paid more attention to your training … Now I understand that you were holding on to your humanity so stubbornly because they were around you nearly every day."

"In order to not fear you, I would have to be as strong as you or stronger, my Master. I know this most definitely will never happen, so asking me not to fear you is an impossible task."

"Earlier, you told the French pervert that you are not here because you are popular or beloved … you were _very_ mistaken Police Girl. That night in Cheddar, your bravery and will to survive captured my interest, it would have been a tragedy to have such a life ended too soon."

"You … liked me, Master?" Draculina asked, sounding genuinely puzzled.

"Simply put; yes Police Girl, I liked you very much that first night in Cheddar and I like you even more now."

"But I'm not _that_ Police Girl, Sir. I was in life, but she died that night. It just … doesn't make sense."

"How so?" Alucard was beginning to feel annoyed.

"You said you liked me the first time you set eyes on me, but it was the human Police Girl in peril that you saw that night. As per your guidance, I rid myself of the human weakness, the thing you liked about me is dead, so that makes me truly unworthy to be your Queen."

"As a mate, I would never raise a hand to you in anger as I did while I was your Master. You would only ever feel my respect, and affection," Alucard rubbed his thumb against her cheek, the simple gesture itself was affectionate.

This time Alucard sensed nothing, he heard no whimper of fear or felt unseen tears being cried. His Police Girl in whom he had always sensed such happiness when he rewarded her efforts with a simple pat on the head … now he sensed nothing from her, not even a hint of the happy young woman she had been only last week.

No, the elder Vampire realised, she had not been happy last week, even before the night of the last Freak extermination.

The only times he had seen her in the weeks before he had not asked if she was in good spirits, or as good as he would allow his fledgling to be.

It wasn't necessary for Masters and their fledglings to be friends, or to even like each other. Over the centuries he had witnessed many fledglings punished harshly, mentally or physically, and on rare occasions, very rare even for Midians, Alucard saw some unfortunate fledglings punished with death.

Then there were those few, the rare breed that was rarer still, the fledglings that were deserving of a chance of immortality. Those precious few had earned the respect of their Masters, forging an almost familial bond. And even rarer still, were the Masters, usually males, who took their female fledglings as mates.

Alucard had dismissed those few as deluded fools, of course those Masters could have their fledglings as brides. There was a bond between a Master and their chosen Childe that could never be broken, it could be weakened if the fledgling was freed but it would always be there. The No-Life King felt that it was 'in poor taste' to take a female that would be forever bound to you irregardless.

Now he had made his intentions clear to his own fledgling, and had been as good as told she would not be his bride …

For a moment he forgot his concerns for the female fledgling, the concern was replaced with outrage, how dare she! Who was this scrap of a girl, whose life _he_ had saved, to refuse him?

Without even realising it Alucard had gripped her arms in his large hands, squeezing hard as was the anger he felt.

_A cry of pain, followed by quiet sobs, as though whoever was crying was her hardest not to be heard._

"**Who the hell are you?" **Alucard's tone turned venomous.

"I'm your fledgling Master."

… That explained it, the sudden change in demeanour and the lack of any real emotions whatsoever, this creature, this temptress wasn't his Police Girl!

Faster than she could blink the Vampiress was lifted off her feet by one of the Nosferatu's crushing hands her neck, hard enough to prevent her breaking his grip yet loose enough to prevent killing her, for now.

"_**Who the hell are you?" **_the Vampire King demanded again.

Never leaving Alucard's gaze the female said nothing, this infuriated the Vampire King even more and he began to squeeze.

"_STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP … PLEASE!"_

This time he heard a voice, exactly the same as the female he held in a death grip, but the voice belonged to his Police Girl, to his chosen mate and he would not let a pretender keep her trapped!

"**RELEASE HER OR YOU WILL FEEL THE PAIN OF A MILLION DEATHS!"**

Alucard loosened his grip further so the witch could answer, but when he did all he heard was a sarcastic laugh.

"_Release her_?" she repeated, laughing loudly not unlike a harpy and nothing like his Police Girl. "I'm the only one protecting her, from _filth_ like you!"

Alucard's eyes flashed dangerously and tightened his grip, it was clear he had to drag the demoness out of Police Girl by force-

The sound of running footsteps, one light nearly silent, two heavier pairs and one heavy pair clearly wearing boots and Alucard was sure he heard a yapping sound but it stopped quickly unlike the footsteps.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Integra was heard shrieking.

"ALUCARD!"

That voice … by the Seven Circles of Hell it was her again!

"Koko ni inai, Jericha-sama," a deep male voice said after opening a door.

"Jikoku! SERAS!" and upon not receiving an answer, "Father, if you please?"

SMASH!

"JUDAS PRIEST!" Alucard raged in surprise.

"ABOMINATION!" Father Andersen yelled at the same time.

"SOMEONE HAD BETTER START GIVING ME SOME BLOODY ANSWERS!" Integra was heard raging outside the door still.

"I KNEW IT! I BLOODY WELL KNEW IT!" the French mercenary could be heard repeating.

_"CAN WE ALL JUST CALM THE **FUCK**_ DOWN!"

…

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to curse," Jeri apologised after taking a deep breath. "Father Anderson! I asked you here as protection, not to kill Baron Von Crazy over there!" after seeing said vampire with his hand around her friend's neck, "At least not until I get a chance … Samickle-sama! Oki-kun!"

Two tall men, almost as muscular as the Bayonet Priest and one of them as tall as Alucard entered the room. The first: Samickle wore light blue robes and a long flowing mane of white hair trailed down to the back of his knees, he wore what appeared to be a blue bird-style mask covering his face. The second: Oki wore mainly dark blue and had a mane the same length as the first, only his hair was dark red and the ends were deep black, he too wore a bird-style mask, again his was dark blue.

SMASH!

In unison the two males struck the Vampire King, the force sending him to the ground and then the younger pinned him by stomping his hand to the ground with one foot and shoving his kneecap into Alucard's neck.

"Ha … ha-ha!" Alucard managed to laugh, "You're stronger … than last we met!"

"Keep your damn mouth shut, or I'll give Oki permission to use Kutone and drain you dry this time! Undead _baka_, I can't _believe_ I trusted you! I invited you to my home! And now it turns out you're no better than the monster that stalked my family for generations!" Jeri raged at the pinned Vampire before Samickle placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jericha-sama," Samickle's gesture reminded her to be calm.

Taking a deep breath Jeri offered her hand to the blonde fledgling whom had dropped in a heap when Samickle and Oki rushed the male Vampire.

"Seras, I'm so sorry!" Jeri's voice was pained, "I wanted to come a few days ago, I knew something was wrong but … I'm just so sorry I didn't come sooner! Come on," taking her hand Jeri the blonde out of the room, seeing this enraged Alucard.

"YOU'RE BLOODY BLIND! THAT'S NOT-"

Oki ground his kneecap further into the Nosferatu's throat, cutting off his yell.

"If he even _tries_ to follow us, use Kutone to drain him until he's a lifeless _corpse_!"

"Hai Jericha-sama," the young male answered without hesitation.

"Now will you finally tell me what you're doing? And why the hell is the bloody priest here?" Integra demanded as they left the lower levels that were Alucard and Seras' home.

"Not until we hit the Japan of this world, or at the very least Ireland! Would that be a problem Father Andersen?"

"Now hold on Little Angel!" Andersen stepped in front of the perturbed young woman. "I did as ye asked and accompanied you here, and for once I agree with the protestant, I'd quite like an explanation too!"

Taking a deep breath Jeri finally felt the adrenaline wearing off and felt weary, but these people she respected and considered her friends, they deserved the truth.

"Is there somewhere we can sit? I didn't even get to finish my herbal tea this morning … blood-sucking baka!" the last part she muttered under her breath.

"You know it's odd you should say that Miss Jericha, just a short while ago I was saying I still had some of the special blend you gave me the last time you were here."

"You _are_ a life saver Sir," Jericha smiled at the elderly gentleman.

A few minutes later the three women, three men and one wolf-spirit were seated in a dining room in the Hellsing manor that had not been used in some time. Well to be accurate Samickle was standing alongside Jeri, looking very much the protector he had been during her misadventures in her teenage years.

"Do you still take it with a half teaspoon of honey, Miss Jericha?"

"You know me well Mr Walter," she could never bring herself to not add the 'Mr', it just made sense in her eyes to respect the elderly retainer who had made her feel welcome at Hellsing. "Although I confess these days I take a whole teaspoon."

"These days?" Walter repeated.

"If I have time I'll explain later, right now I came here for something important," Jeri looked to the now 29 year old leader of Hellsing. "A few days ago … I had an uneasy feeling, it's gotten stronger since then until today I couldn't wait or I just knew something bad would happen. It looks like I was right," Jeri looked at Seras.

"Damn right something's been wrong! I tried telling zhem 'we need Petite Ange to help', but no one ever listens to Mr Pip!"

"I knew I made a good choice bringing you back, how are the rest of the flock?"

"Gloomy, hell zhis place has been like one big crypt!"

"STAY ON SUBJECT!" Integra had had enough, "Alright, you had a premonition and decided to stop by, that much I understand. What I cannot fathom for the love of Christendom is why you had to bring the bloody priest!"

"Always nice to see you too Babylon," Anderson murmured while sipping his tea.

"Father Andersen, what was that phrase in your sacred text? 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you'?"

Andersen grumbled a half-hearted apology, Jeri was just about the only person Anderson would ever concede to … he wouldn't admit it freely but he felt affection for the young woman.

"I wanted to stop by a few days ago, but my husband … well he's not happy about me going anywhere unescorted as it is, oh he was adamant he'd lock me in the basement if I tried to come and see you!"

"Why not simply bring Mr Leo too?" Pip asked, not seeing the problem.

"Leomon hates Alucard, hates how 'the stench of death follows him like a love starved dog'. If I did bring him along then there would be a fight-"

"You were worried for him, zhat … the Vampire man would hurt him."

"No," Jeri replied flatly, "If there was a fight and my husband was in danger, I _would_ have put Alucard down … just like the dog he's become."

The small corgi whined, not happy with the comparison.

"Yes, so this morning-"

One hour ago

FLASH!

Jeri stepped out of the portal of light and observed her surroundings, yes there was Hellsing manor in front of her. A small bark stopped her from entering, Keon looked up at her with an expression that almost said 'you forgot something'.

That morning she'd felt a feeling of dread, in her dreams the night before she had heard Seras crying in fear and could not stay away any longer. Leomon had been furious but understood her desire to help her friend, his wife was not unlike a lioness when one of her own was threatened blood or not.

"Oh right, and people said this was an antique!" Jeri laughed, getting out the cellphone Father Andersen had given her during her first visit to this particular neck of the dimensions.

'Just call and I will come running, no matter where you are or what the danger little angel, Father Andersen will stand by you.'

"You'll like Father Andersen, he's such a nice man … I am still a bit concerned about all those bayonets but oh well," Jeri trailed off while dialling.

"God be with you, Father Alexander Andersen speaking."

"Father Andersen, it's me!"

"Who-**bloody hell**! Is that you, Little Angel?"

"I'm happy you remember me, Father. I know it's early morning but I need a favour …" Jeri paused.

"Where are you, right this second?" the Scottish accent asked without hesitation.

"You're not even going to ask what it is first?"

"I said 6 years ago 'should you ever feel scared or need anything then just dial the number in this phone and Alexander Andersen will be at your side within the hour!'"

"Possibly longer with English traffic!" Jeri added with a laugh.

"HAHAHA! That's right my dear, any time or place, if I can help then just point me at the filth that did you wrong."

"I don't need someone horribly maimed, this time anyway. I have to do something important and I promised my husband I would ask you to come with me."

"He actually said my name?"

… Jeri paused, Leomon's exact words to her when laying out the rules for her to go to Hellsing were to at the very least get the 'blade throwing, blood spilling priest' come with her. Apparently Leomon had no objection to the Bayonet Priest protecting his bride while she was there.

"Well he didn't say your name, he forgets, you know blondes!" Jeri laughed funnily. "But honestly Father Andersen, this is important, I wouldn't ask only-" the line went dead, "Hello?"

"Hello."

Jeri shrieked in surprise and Keon instantly went into 'attack mode', throwing himself between his human and the stranger, snarling loudly and puffing up his fur as much as he could … of course being a still fluffy puppy meant he looked more like an angry chia pet than a vicious attack dog.

"Keon hush, it's okay!" Jeri assured her corgi then smiled up at the priest before hugging him in greeting. "It's a long time, it really has!"

"And you've grown into a lovely young lady," Father Andersen placed a hand on her shoulder. "Truth be I worried the trauma of this place would have stunted your growth!"

Being an elegant five foot six inches Jeri wasn't short, but the Bayonet Priest still towered over her.

"Good breeding, you haven't changed at all, you look so well!"

"After the Millennium nonsense I was offered the position of Arch Bishop, but that would have meant leaving the orphanage, and there are lost children who need someone to guide them so I had to decline."

"If I'd had someone like you watching over me during my childhood in the city I would have been a lot happier, they're lucky to have you."

"I hope so, anyway to the business at hand-"

"ARF!" Keon barked loudly, offended that he was not at least acknowledged by his human's strange friend.

"This is Keon, my husband gave him to me for our fourth Christmas just passed."

"A corgi? With all the wolves that follow you I never thought you'd want a little dog," Keon growled trying to make himself look bigger, "But he's got spirit, just like his lady!"

Keon smiled his puppy smile then wagged his stubby tail.

"You've truly been wed for four years now? I really am getting old!" Andersen laughed heartily.

"Well it doesn't show on you Father. Now the business at hand is something bad is going to happen, right now, and I can't let it happen! I promised Leomon I wouldn't go alone, he hates Alucard-"

"Your husband is truly a wise man," Andersen nodded approvingly.

"True … sometimes. My point is it is easier for me to come alone, but I ask you to come with me, to-"

"Protect your innocence?"

"I'm a married woman Father, and I'm going to be a mother very soon, I don't think I-"

"Now why didn't ye say so!" Father Andersen grinned widely, bringing the smaller woman into another closer hug albeit gently. "Truly a blessing from God, I know you'll raise your little-un to be a good person! I couldn't be happier for ye Little Angel!" then Anderson's expression darkened, "No need to worry, I'll make sure the abomination doesn't taint you with his darkness, you or your little one."

"I'm not an innocent anymore Father, so my innocence isn't an issue, that and I take my vows seriously!"

"Doesn't matter if you're wed and with child, you're still more innocent than any other soul I've met. Saint Guillotine will watch over you both while you're here."

"Who calls you Saint Guillotine?" Jeri asked while Keon tilted one ear.

"Some of the Nazi scum whimpered it before I beheaded him, I quite liked the sound of it at the time."

"Well, if what I saw is right then I'll need a guillotine as backup," Jeri looked at Hellsing. "Thank you, Father Andersen."

"The honour's mine Little Angel," Andersen assured her as together the young woman, the priest and the corgi walked up to the gate and Jeri pressed the intercom.

"Hellsing residence?"

"Mr Walter, it's so nice to hear you!"

"Miss Jericha? Oh come in, come in!"

A buzzer sounded and the gates opened allowing the odd trio to enter and proceed to the front doors which were immediately opened by the elderly Hellsing retainer.

"Miss Jericha!" Walter exclaimed as Jeri hugged him in greeting as she had Father Anderson, "You've grown, I'm certain you used to be much shorter than me!"

"And you are still my favourite Englishman, Mr Walter!"

… An awkward moment passed after Walter noticed the imposing figure standing behind the young woman.

"Father Andersen is here at both mine and my husband's request, to protect me."

"Whatever from?" Walter asked then corrected himself, "Please come in! It's the funniest coincidence, I was just talking about you to Sir Integra-"

"Oh I knew somebody was, I couldn't stop sneezing! Only good things I hope?"

"Of course Miss Jericha, always," Walter added kindly.

Yes, Jeri really liked Mr Walter.

"I'll just fetch Sir Integra, she'll be happy to see you, as we all are!" Walter bowed a quick goodbye then left to fetch the Hellsing leader.

"What zhe hell?"

"Huh?"

"It is you! Petit Ange!"

Without warning the Frenchman grabbed the smaller woman in a bear hug and spun her around.

"CAREFUL YOU BLOODY FOOL!" Andersen raged.

Keon yapped harshly and snarled at the new man.

"WHOA! Mr Alex?"

"IT'S ALEXANDER AND FURTHERMORE IT'S FATHER ANDERSEN TO YOU!"

Keon yapped seemingly in agreement at which Pip looked puzzled, "Wow, zhe guard dogs come in travel size now?"

Keon sniffed at the comment, before going to sit beside his human's feet protectively.

"Well, this is a nice surprise, not a complete one but a nice surprise nonetheless!"

"Integra!" Jeri gave a welcome hug to the older woman.

"You've grown," Integra commented warmly at seeing the young woman again.

"Father Andersen said so, seems he was worried coming to Hellsing would stunt my growth!" Jeri laughed.

…

"How would zhat work?" Pip asked.

"Trauma, ya bloody idiot," Andersen muttered.

"Anyway! I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd pop by to say-"

"Konnichiwa!" Pip cut in, his French accent making his Japanese attempt all the more comical.

"Right! So, where's Seras? I know it's light, so maybe I should come back to see her later-"

"She's still awake, she and Mr Alucard just went back to zhe dungeon."

"Mr Bernadotte!" Integra snapped.

"Did Seras ask you to come?" Pip asked.

"No, but I am worried about her, why do you ask?"

Integra, Walter and Pip shared a look that Jeri did not like one bit.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Jeri demanded, her voice rising slightly.

As soon as she made the demand for answers the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, something was wrong, very wrong! And then she heard it, it was faint but Jeri heard the cry for help in her mind:

"_STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP … PLEASE!"_

"SERAS!" Jeri called, pushing past Integra and running to the door that let to the lower levels while holding out a hand, "SAMICKLE-SAMA! OKI-KUN!"

In a whoosh of air and flash of light and dark blue lights two large wolves appeared, and instantly they shifted into their human forms, ready to answer Jericha-sama's call.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Integra demanded while trying to keep up.

"ALUCARD!" Jeri shouted into the dungeons, urging her two wolf protectors to seek out the two vampires.

BANG!

Oki kicked open the door to Seras' room, after looking inside Samickle confirmed it was empty so that only left his room, oh God!

"Jikoku! SERAS!" Jeri cursed then turned to Father Anderson, "Father, if you please?"

SMASH!

Jeri finished her recounting of how she came to be in Hellsing accompanied by Father Andersen, leaning down to scratch her beloved puppy's head to assure him.

It was then that Jeri looked at Seras who hadn't spoken a word since bringing her out of the dungeon. "Seras, what was happening and why didn't you call me? Did someone tell you that you couldn't?"

"No Miss Jericha, that wasn't the case."

Jeri blinked, Seras had never called her 'Miss', always calling her by her given name or jokingly calling her 'Little J', to which Jeri always replied she was a Japanese pedigree not some American rapper.

While watching the blonde, the Half-Breed asked, "Okay, so what was the case?"

"Four days ago, there was an incident during a mission. Afterwards, had I not taken the steps that I did then Seras Victoria would have died. I can't allow that, nor will _ever_ I allow it."

Pip looked shocked, "You were in danger? Why did you not say-"

Raising a hand Jeri cut him off, "Okay so Seras was in danger, you saved her?"

"That's right."

"Then who are _you_?" Jeri asked, finally sensing the difference in the blonde's aura, this woman was not Seras and finally she realised it.

"I am the No-Life King's fledgling, I was created 6 years ago when Seras Victoria fell that night in Cheddar. We'd been fighting pretty much all that time, I won't lie it annoyed the hell out of me! But then … that night, I didn't know humans could feel such despair, I truly didn't."

"Tell me exactly what happened, please?"

After watching the younger woman for a moment the Draculina nodded.

"Four nights ago there was a Freak attack as I said, there was an incident, some soldiers nearly died. If the bloody fools can't take care of themselves it would be their own fucking fault if they died!"

Integra, Walter and Pip all watched the woman that looked like Seras speak with such anger, Jeri gestured for her to continue.

"Despite knowing that, my Master did not take kindly to the near-incident even though the mission was accomplished. I think I still have a few ribs that are still healing," absently the fledgling touched a hand to her right ribs then with a sly smirk touched her left cheek, "For a pampered politician you have quite the right hook, don't you Sir Hellsing?"

Jeri's eyes widened, but she remained silent, and silently gestured for Samickle to go assist Oki in keeping Alucard contained, at which the wolf spirit disappeared.

"Pain hurts, doesn't matter if you're a Vampire or not. So, for our efforts, Seras and I were treated to an 'aristocrat slap attack' for starters, with a main of 'Nosferatu power punch' followed by a _very_ bitter dessert of 'creative tongue lashing'!" Draculina finished listing the events of that night.

Pip and Walter both looked equally saddened, Integra's expression was clearly one of regret now.

"A _bitch_ slap is one thing, that particular pain went away after a few seconds," this was said while casting a side-glance at Integra. "Tell me Miss Jericha, have you ever been punched in the gut by someone, hard enough to break all the ribs on that side? It fucking _hurt_! It hurt me, which was fine, but it hurt Seras the same as it did me … she's still suffering from it even as my body heals."

"So … Alucard hurt you, both you and Seras," Jeri repeated. "What next?"

"Once we were back in Hellsing, I was so pissed off I let her take the reins for a while. It wasn't until we were in the catacombs and in the great Nosferatu's room stealing his precious Casull that I realised _something_ was amiss! We had a rather tragic moment together, Seras wanted to die, and she wanted to use the same gun that had already killed her once. Would have been poetic justice, though I doubt the bastard would have noticed much beyond the fact his gun had been moved!"

Even Andersen's eyes had widened at this point, he'd met the fledgling Vampire more than once, he'd found her to be brave while still retaining her human nature … at least that was how she used to be, now? Now her eyes were harsh, her tone was unforgiving not unlike her Master.

"Mignonette, you wanted … you were going to-"

"Don't you **dare** sound surprised!" the Draculina warned. "You think you have it bad? Try being trapped in this God forsaken pit with no chance of escape! You and your flock can just flock off whenever you want! Seras is trapped here, unlike that monster the two wolves are keeping busy down below she doesn't deserve that! She would rather **die** than spend hundreds of years in a glorified tomb, being treated like just another Hellsing guard dog to be kicked around whenever some bloody soldiers can't watch their own asses! Go on Sir Hellsing, tell me I am wrong! Go on, TELL ME!"

"Miss Victoria! Please calm down!" Walter spoke for the first time since the female had begun her story.

"_I'm not Seras_, has that fact not sunk into that aging English skull?"

This was definitely not their Police Girl, Seras and Walter had a relationship not unlike a grandfather and granddaughter.

"Hey, be angry at Alucard and his master all you want but don't speak to him like that!" Jeri's anger sparked for a moment before she calmed herself. "Mr Walter is just about the nicest man in this building, only if present company is excluded!"

That part Jeri added so Pip and Father Andersen didn't feel offended, both nodded and nothing more was said.

"My apologies," Draculina murmured, the whole fiasco was making her feel drained.

"Not at all Miss V-" Walter caught himself that time.

"So if you're not our Mignonette zhen … who are you?" Pip asked.

"I'm the fledgling of the No-Life King, I have no name, but Seras has taken to calling me Draculina."

"Draculina?" Jeri repeated and asked.

"Yes?"

"Finish the story, please? If Seras wanted to kill herself and she'd stolen the Vampire's gun then what changed?"

"I asked her if that was how she wanted to end her life, and what happened to the girl who wanted to be a policewoman more than anything? Seras said that I could not stop her, which was true, despite the bloodlusts occurring more often she still held me back. But I offered her respite, I would take control and protect her from … all of _this_. I promised her things would not be this way forever, for a few days she was at peace in what humans call 'her happy place' … But no, he just had to pull another goddamned stunt!" and before anyone could ask, "I can stand before the Nosferatu and not want to die from fright, but it doesn't matter how deep I hide my humanity, she still senses him and is still terrified of him. Haha … you should have seen the bastard's face when he realised his 'little Police Girl' isn't there to fawn over him anymore!" as she finished Draculina broke into hysterics, truly seeing Alucard's expression had made her undead life!

"So Seras is still in there, just hiding?"

"That's right, no one here was going to protect her, so I had to," Draculina then looked at Integra and laughed harshly, "Oh how was my 'apology' _Sir_ Integra? Honestly, bloody nobles! Throw a few big words around add in a straight back and sombre expression and I can feign a look of regret, not unlike the one you're wearing right now!"

The Hellsing Leader had faced reanimated ghouls that had once been her loyal soldiers, deranged Catholics intent on murdering all Protestants and Nazi Vampires intent on reducing London to a bloody quagmire, the last two at the same time, but none of them shocked her more than seeing the kind, young woman her servant had made into a Draculina acting so callously and without heart … so much like Alucard.

Draculina giggled, "So now I'm as callous and heartless as 'Master' am I? You couldn't be more mistaken! Sir Alucard is by no mean heartless …" then in a singsong voice she added, "I~know~his~dirty~little~secret! Hahaha!"

Walter's face was one of shock as their Police Girl's normally cheerful façade disappeared behind a face full of mocking contempt, while Pip gaped shocked at not only the woman's tone but also wondering what the hell she was talking about!

Jeri immediately felt worried, Alucard was by no means a perfect gentleman but he also wasn't one of … those men! Was he?

"Seras-I mean, Draculina!" Integra corrected herself right away. "Did he-has Alucard ever acted … inappropriately with you?"

Again the Draculina giggled in a childish way, as though she knew some sort of playground secret all the other children were naïve to.

"I'm a Vampire, our breed isn't bound by the same sense of morality as yours. The kind of acts that would repulse your kind … make me tremble with anticipation!"

The three men present, especially the only present Catholic, blushed crimson at her implications and the elder of the women allowed her mouth to gape not unlike a goldfish hearing such words come from the young woman she'd known for 6 years.

The Seras she had known blushed crimson at every sexual joke Pip Bernadotte made, even the less crass ones.

Then the blonde's expression saddened, "However two souls share this body now, and the one that is hiding in the depths of our shared mind is terrified of what could happen should we remain as one. And after feeling her terror at the mere sight of one we both felt admiration for … has made me see the Nosferatu for what the rest of the world sees him as: a monster too vile for even the deepest pits of hell-"

Draculina paused, seeing Jeri staring intently into her eyes, amber-brown looking deeply into ruby red.

"She's right … about Seras hiding deeply in their mind, I almost can't see her aura, but she is there."

"Aren't both zheir auras zhe same?" Pip asked looking puzzled, Petit Ange had always mentioned what their auras had looked like, apparently his was quite youthful not unlike a teenager!

Jeri sighed lightly, "No Pip, no two auras are the same, not even identical twins although they are extremely similar. Seras' aura always had a hint of darkness, from the things she went through during her early childhood and other things, yet despite those things it was always bright because that was her personality: cheerful, happy and a willingness to put others first."

"Oui," Pip nodded.

"And there's the aura showing itself right now … dark, yet tinted with light. From being borne partly from Seras I suppose, both of them have parts of the other affecting their personas. Does she know what's happening?"

"Yes, although for a while I was able to shield her from all of this completely, the only times I couldn't completely was whenever I drank blood-"

Walter raised an eyebrow at this, only being able to imagine how distressed Miss Victoria would have been the last few days as the one he now knew to be Draculina had been consuming almost as much blood as Alucard!

"-and the other was whenever he was around, she gets scared whenever he's around, it's those times I have to try my hardest to shield her, unfortunately today he acted harshly enough to elicit a response I couldn't quiet and now she's hiding herself even more desperately."

"Let me talk to her," Jeri said.

"What?" Draculina sounded genuinely surprised.

"I need to know that Seras is safe, more importantly I need to know that you're not pulling some horrible joke."

"I would never-" Draculina's expression became enraged.

"You said so yourself, you are his Fledgling, something like this would not be out of your power to do: trapping your human self so you could take control."

"So cynical for one so young," the Vampiress remarked.

"Some of it I learned during those 2 weeks I spent here, nothing is _ever_ straight forward when Vampires are concerned … well the ones of this world anyway."

Draculina chuckled, "I see the bastard taught you something worthwhile aside from how to wield darkness! Very well, come on in!" the last part was said while offering her hand to the younger woman.

"I'll need someone to help me with this, I perform the mind link as I am the moment."

"Why not?" Integra asked.

Jeri had omitted mentioning her unborn child, not wanting anything to distract from helping Seras until she was sure that the blonde former policewoman was safe.

"I just can't! I can't summon Oki or Samickle because they're busy, I'm giving them as much energy as they need to keep him contained . And I can't summon Amaterasu, Chibiterasu or any of my other spirits while 2 of them are engaged in a battle without draining myself more. I need a second life energy to keep mine focused on my task: finding Seras."

"I'LL GO!" Pip was first, "If Mignonette is in trouble not even ze damn Vampire will stop me!"

"I offer my help also, I'd brave any foe to help Miss Victoria if I could," Walter's words while not as loud as Pip's held a steely resolve.

"I should be the one to go, as her Leader the burden of this task should fall to me!" Integra sounded resolute.

"Not one of these 3 humans is coming into my mind!" Draculina raised her hand demanded quiet.

"WHAT!" a trio of voices demanded.

"Basically, over the last few days, my humanity has come to see Hellsing as a threat, something not to be trusted for a second! And don't you dare ask why!"

"But we are Miss Victoria's friends, not one of us would ever cause her harm!" Walter argued.

Draculina looked to Integra seated beside Walter with an arched eyebrow.

"I deserved that, fair enough," Integra conceded. "Well it should definitely be Walter or Mr Bernadotte."

"Neither of you are welcome either," Draculina half-snarled.

"Now listen you!" Integra raised her voice, "Be angry at me all you bloody like!"

"Why thank you, I think I shall!" Draculina replied in a mocking 'posh' accent.

"But I know for a fact that neither Walter nor Bernadotte have EVER done anything to earn Seras' anger or fear!"

"The act of doing nothing can be every bit as hurtful as any single act," Draculina replied cryptically.

"B-but we-"

"How long was it since that night of the so-called botched mission?"

"4 days Miss," Walter replied.

"And in those 4 days, pray tell where the hell were either of you?" Draculina demanded. "True the butler made a daily appearance to provide blood, but beyond that he may as well have been absent! Did you even ask how Seras was?"

"I was concerned, of course I was! I always told Miss Victoria if she wanted a chat I would be there to listen!"

"And what use is that to someone who is too scared to speak? Anyway you answer to the Iron Maiden, everything you hear in Hellsing is automatically relayed to her. A poor confidant, don't you think?"

Before Walter could answer, granted the poor retainer looked so hurt by the implication that he would tell everything Seras told him to Integra he could not, Pip jumped in.

"Hey Mademoiselle Vampire, I was worried about Mignonette too, really worried! But … Mr Alucard warned me to stay away, he said Seras did not want to talk."

"And you believed him?"

Pip lowered the rim of his hat over his eyes, not wanting anyone to see the regret on his face from letting Alucard stop him from seeing Seras when it was now clear she had not been okay.

"Well you're actually all unsuitable because of how close you are to the situation," Jeri tried to ease the guilt of the 3, "Ideally I need a neutral presence, one who has strength of mind but no real attachment to Seras, in this case someone who is close to her could actually be worse than someone who wants to hurt her," Jeri then sighed deeply, "I've asked so much of you already Father, yet I-"

"Just tell me how I can aid ye Little Angel, I hold no ill will to Seras Victoria the human, no offence."

The last part was added to Draculina.

"None taken Judas Priest," Draculina replied smoothly, "Very well, he may enter. Just be warned watch your step, I will be watching and I bite!"

"Well, what now?" Andersen asked.

Jeri held out her left hand to take Draculina's then offered her other to Father Andersen who knelt beside her to take her right hand then gestured for him to take Draculina's free hand too.

"All we need now is some candles and I swear I'd been roped into a pagan ceremony," Anderson murmured.

"It's a ritual born of mercy Father Andersen, nothing pagan about it," Jeri lowered her voice while closing her eyes, focusing on the healing powers given to her by birthright and her own soul calling out to Seras …

* * *

What will Jeri and Father Andersen find when they enter the Draculina's mind? How much longer will Samickle and Oki be able to keep Alucard contained? Click on the next chapter to find out, please review before moving on, thank you ^_^


	4. Emotional Scars

Last chapter Jeri chose to enter the shared mind of Seras and Alucard's Draculina ...

What will happen if they do find the terrified Police Girl? And just what is Alucard up to during all this? Read on to find out!

* * *

FLASH!

"_Bloody hell!" Andersen breathed when he opened his eyes, "Either I've taken leave of my senses or this isn't that accursed building!"_

_Instead of the spacious Hellsing sitting room, the Bayonet Priest now saw he and the young woman he was protecting standing in pitch darkness, yet he could see Jericha clear as day … and it was bitterly cold. This wasn't a normal cold as one would feel in winter, the saying 'cold with fear' rang true in this case, as through the cold both could feel the most awful feeling of pure unadulterated fear._

"_You made it, I'm impressed."_

_And in the darkness as clear as day stood Draculina, who was looking around with concern clear on her face._

"_Damn it, I didn't think it was this bad."_

"_What?" Andersen asked._

"_Before, during those four days I was in control, this was what you humans call the 'happy place'. A beautiful, solitary place where she could be safe and happy. Obviously the stunt that bastard pulled has her too scared to even allow herself to have one anymore!"_

"_Seras-chan?" Jeri called, she always called Seras that when they spoke on the communication link Jeri's godfather had set up between the two different realms. "Seras don't be scared, it's me: Jeri! And Father Andersen is here too!" after realising that may not be too comforting she added, "He's here to help you, Alucard's taken this Fledgling crap too far! He'll help you! Right?"_

"_Aye," Father Andersen nodded his head. "Even after ye were turned ye still kept your humanity, the caring part of yourself, not even that monster could take it away from ye! It's my duty to protect innocents from monsters like him."_

" … _No!" a half-sobbing reply sounded, but it was so quiet both the Paladin and Half-Breed had to strain their ears to hear. "You … you'll make me go back out there! I can't take it anymore! I can't … I won't!"_

"_Seras-chan," Jeri repeated her nickname, "You know me, remember all the fun we had together? Playing with Chibiterasu, well you thought he was playing," Jeri mumbled remembering how the wolf puppy had loved snuggling into Seras' bosom. "Remember the time you and the Wild Geese played that Wheel of Torture game I remembered? How we laughed at the Pip the Pervert eating that can of dog food and saying it still tasted better than fish and chips?"_

"_You laughed … I threw up," Seras sounded embarrassed to admit that fact._

"_Well you still took on that 'hot marshmallow leg and face wax'! Hell even Integra was flinching, that's how tough you are! Or … that time you chased Ninetails trying to see if he really had boo-" Jeri stopped, that was a bad example._

"_A man doesn't have boobs, they just don't!"_

"_Ahem," Father Andersen cleared his throat feeling uncomfortable._

"_Oh lighten up Father! Everyone here knows you were wondering too!" Jeri stopped him._

_Andersen reddened knowing the young woman was right … however wrong it was to admit it. A fox spirit travelled with Jericha also, this one could take the human guise of a __very__ busty, beautiful woman … yet the fox was a male. Jeri had lost count of how many times she'd tried telling Seras, Integra, Mr Walter, Pip and the Wild Geese that Ninetails was a he, it didn't get much better when Ninetails allowed Pip to 'have a feel' and ever since he had been adamant that Jeri had been messing with him about the booby woman being a man._

"_Hey I should give the Wild Geese their coins back!" Jeri tried again, "That whole 'memory transfer' thing I tried on them wasn't permanent! After a few weeks I got my memory of you jumping on Ninetails grabbing his ... assets back!"_

_(Jeri had not only offered each of the Wild Geese a DVD of the incident but also she gave the memory to them in exchange for whatever each man had in his pockets, she'd been collecting coins at the time and wanted European currency but not the Euro, apparently it went too far by the time Jeri was born in her world in the year 2300)_

"_Remember how the Ice Queen was giving us both weird looks after that?" she meant Integra. "I was so sure she'd kick me out after that!"_

"_He thought it was hilarious … said I was jealous … of a busty man being prettier than me."_

_Jeri's eyes widened, by the Three Dragons just how insensitive was the No-Life King?_

"_Well he's an insensitive baka! That hasn't changed and neither has the fact he doesn't deserve your loyalty! __Please__ Seras, just let me see you!"_

_Something in the air changed, the cold lessened ever-so-slightly and light footsteps could be heard approaching. Andersen subconsciously reached to pull a blessed bayonet out of his long coat causing Draculina to growl in warning._

_Then out of the darkness as though out of thin air there stood Seras, and upon seeing her Jeri cried out in both sorrow and shock at seeing the state her friend was in._

_She was still wearing her Hellsing uniform the same as Draculina albeit the latter's was now a crimson red, the right side of her uniform covering her ribcage was stained with blood, her left cheek had a healing bruise, across her collarbone through the shirt ran a tear through the fabric that ran downwards between her breasts and terminated at her left waist. Draculina silently letting them know the wound came from a particularly harsh training session by her Master two days earlier._

_Jeri couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes before running to the blonde who flinched at her approach, not wanting to hurt her by hugging her Jeri placed her hands on Seras' arms yet still the blonde flinched, and then Jeri saw the bruises. Dark blue bruises nearly black in the distinctive shape of large hands and one even darker nearly pure black around her neck, again in the shape of a large hand, this one she knew had been left by Alucard._

_Andersen was as shocked and slowly made the blessing sign, never taking his eyes off the two women._

"_Oh baby, what happened?" Jeri was trying her hardest to hold back more tears._

"_He … he wanted to …" Seras choked out between sobs before beginning to sob loudly then she threw her arms around the taller woman._

_Too shocked by the embrace and what had been implied by the words Seras had managed to cry out, Jeri fell to her knees still holding her friend even as she cried into her shoulder, each sob becoming louder and more like a wild animal crying out its pain._

_While whispering words of comfort Jeri turned her eyes to Father Andersen who now bore a look of pity for the blue-eyed girl and then to Draculina whose eyes were every bit as sad._

Meanwhile back in the Hellsing living room

The Leader of Hellsing, her faithful butler and the French mercenary all sat in silence watching the young Half-Breed, the Bayonet Priest seated beside her and the Draculina who held both their hands in turn. The three were now frozen, unmoving with their eyes closed, the only sign of life was the glowing mark on the younger woman's back: a strange birthmark of sorts that resembled the front view of a dragon's face which otherwise was never seen.

5 minutes passed …

10 minutes …

Half-an-hour …

Eventually after a full hour had passed Pip slowly made his way to them and hesitantly waved a hand in between them.

"Mr Bernadotte!" Integra hissed.

"Okay! Sacre bleu, how long will this take? Seras doesn't have a big head, how long can it take to find her?"

"As long as it takes, if what we saw earlier was as bad as I know it was then … I don't blame Seras at all for trying to hide," Integra's voice was quiet.

Walter looked at the Vampiress with pity, the knowledge that the woman who'd been living with them the past few days was not their Police Girl, their Seras was still sinking in.

"She was right, wasn't she?"

"Walter?"

"How I never took the time to see if she was really okay when I gave her the daily bloody packs, looking back now it's clear as an eclipse at midnight."

"How is zhat bright? Midnight is already dark!"

Integra pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a migraine coming, "Continue Walter, what do you mean?"

"Well, whenever I used to stop by Miss Victoria's room in the past with her daily blood packs, she never used to pay them much mind, not while I was there at least. We always had a little chat before I left, how she was, how training was going, whether or not the Harkonnen needed maintenance … well for the past four days there were no conversations. No inquiring how I was, not even a smile. She was polite however, thanked me for the blood and nothing more was said. I asked Sir Alucard about it but he just said that Miss Victoria was finally 'comfortable in her undead skin'," Walter put a hand to his face then looked at Pip, "You say you feel guilt Mr Bernadotte? Well, I saw her every day and did not think to ask how she felt."

"You tried Monsieur Walter, more than I did."

…

"It's too bloody quiet!" Integra mumbled, not liking the unnerving stillness in the air.

"I wonder where zhe two wolfie-men are?" Pip wondered aloud.

In the Hellsing Sub-Basement

The two wolf spirits had since changed positions, Samickle now had his kneecap shoved into Alucard's throat while stomping on one of the Vampire's hands with his other foot and Oki stood ready with his silver blade: Kutone, ready to do as Jericha-sama had ordered should the pinned demon try to escape.

Alucard had to chuckle at their steadfast resolve to follow the Little Dragon's orders, hearing this Oki growled harshly, his true wolf nature showing through the human form he had taken.

"Still lapdogs … for a little girl … aren't you?" Alucard asked Samickle.

Samickle unlike his younger companion never made a sound, however Alucard could sense the elder wolf's fury.

"Okikurumi! Kiite kudasai!" Samickle growled at the younger wolf, using the youngster's full name.

"Yes Oki, pay attention!" Alucard mocked at which Oki again snarled and Samickle put greater force on Alucard's neck to completely silence his voice.

Alucard was beyond pissed at this point, when he'd met the two wolf spirits (actually there were many other spirits following the Little Dragon but these 2 were her most devoted protectors … aside from that mechanical wolf freak named BioWulf) he hadn't thought much of them.

Granted he had been slightly impressed the then 13 year old Half-Breed had been able to summon such spirits in physical form and command them, although she had been adamant they did so out of their own choosing and her own soul gave them the power to best him, and it pissed him off!

The elder of the two had slaughtered ghouls that threatened their Mistress without a single wasted movement, often unseen by human eyes. It was the younger of the pair that had earned a small amount of Alucard's respect, more precisely because of the blade he carried. The so-called 'Blade of Kutone' grew strong and lit up brighter than the summer sun when it was 'fed' demon blood.

Out of anger at Alucard's disrespect for Jericha-sama, Oki had run the blade through Alucard's chest and held it there until she had ordered him to stop. Yes that sword was something Alucard had never faced in his long life; he had felt his power draining from the stab wound into the blade.

He had only been toying with the Warrior Wolf, letting himself be stabbed so he could test the strength of the impressive-looking weapon. At the time the girl who gave the wolf his strength was only young, still growing into her powers, hence by proxy her spirits as individuals were not a threat. It was when her wolves attacked as a pack that they became lethal, Alucard made an idle recollection that there had been 4 grown wolves in total and 2 pups, the other 2 adults were female and Jeri never allowed the youngest to engage in a battle.

Alucard remembered the wolf that held the demon-slaying sword held affection for the autumn-brown she-wolf, now what was her name?

"_So Oki?"_

Oki growled hearing the Vampire's voice in his mind, had the Little Dragon been in the room she could shield the two from Alucard's mind invasion, but she was preoccupied 'saving' that poser Vampiress from him and was unable to shield her beloved protectors.

"_How is the lovely Kaipoku getting on? Such a scrawny wench as a human and a wolf! No curves to speak of but I wouldn't say no if I felt the urge!"_

Oki growled deeply, the bastard was daring to insult his beautiful mate!

"Okikurumi!" Samickle warned, never letting his eyes leave the No-Life King.

"_Then there's 'Jericha-sama', she's grown into quite the alluring female has she not? I'll have to let her know I'm always free if she gets tired of committing the sin of bestiality with her lover every night!"_

That particular vulgarity he allowed both wolves to hear.

The devil in human form had mocked the mate of Oki who was also a beloved friend of Samickle, but he then took the extra step of insulting their Mistress and her chosen husband in such an outrageous way!

That was it!

"DAMARE KONOYAROU!" Samickle roared, released his submission hold and smashing his fist into demon's face, the sound of skull cracking echoed in the immediate hallway.

"ZAKENNAYO YAROU!" Oki cursed and lunged to stab Kutone into the bloody mess that had once been the monster's face.

As soon as the swearing and the violence stopped Samickle realised they had failed their orders, they had been told to restrain the monster until Jericha-sama said it was safe to release him.

"Nani?"

Oki gaped behind his mask; Kutone was not glowing despite being plunged into the blood covered floor.

Flash!

Both regained their true wolf forms, sniffing the air they did not find the smell of blood despite the obvious carnage they'd inflicted, no sooner did they realise this that the blood pooled on the floor vanished into darkness.

They'd been tricked!

Hearing an ominous chuckle disappearing down the hallway confirmed this and with a shared howl of outrage they charged after their quarry steadfast in their resolve to stop him and give Jericha-sama as much time as was needed to save the soul of the innocent blonde.

In the Hellsing sitting area

No sooner had Pip voiced his question that a cacophony of ear-splitting roars and howls echoed under their feet.

"Mon dieu! Now what!" Pip jumped to his feet.

"I'll wager Miss Jericha's two lupine friends can't keep Alucard contained any longer," Walter's calm tone did not match his look of concern.

"But … Petit Ange isn't finished finding Seras yet!"

"Mr Bernadotte, stay here. Walter come with me," Integra stood and left the room.

"Yes ma'am," Walter followed and closed the door as he left.

"Whatever you're up to in there Jeri, please make haste," Pip muttered, taking a stance between the still silent trio and the door, holding his gun ready to fire if necessary.

_As the chaos in the physical world was unknown to the Half-Breed, Bayonet Priest and female Vampire, they continued trying to calm Seras Victoria the human._

_Seras had managed to stop sobbing, but she was still crying tears of fear should the one she feared find her. If Jeri could, who was a child compared to the Vampire King in terms of years spent on Earth, what was to stop Alucard, who frequently tormented his prey mentally for the sheer pleasure of it?_

"_I'll stop him, I could have killed him when I was girl, and that was because he insulted my bloodline, people who are at peace now. You silly girl, don't think for a second I'll hesitate if he threatens you again!" Jeri took Seras' face in her hands. "I'm sorry sweetie, but … as you English say, you look like death warmed up!"_

"_I feel worse … like death warmed up and then frozen!"_

_Still holding her friend, Jeri could feel her shaking in fear still._

"_Well, you're safe now … I don't know what to do for the best. Father Anderson is willing to help so that's something, maybe he could take you to Ireland … or if __**he**__ doesn't take the fucking hint and leave you alone I'll take you back to the Digital World with me! Even if I can't stop him then Silverbolt will, that bastard is nothing compared to him! Whatever you want to do you'll be safe Seras, I promise!"_

"_Being in here, mostly by myself … I've had a lot of time to think. I keep thinking 'why did he do it?' Why did he bother to turn me and then act like he hates me-treat me like he hates me!?" as she said this Seras put a hand to her still broken ribs, new tears of pain beginning to fall._

"_He was a sadist while he was still a human little Seras, more than 500 years of being able to kill as he pleases was never going to help matters. It's a small mercy that at least one young woman won't suffer his demonic whims," Father Anderson offered in a gentle tone, which was a rarity for the Paladin._

_Jeri noticed Draculina was no longer present, but didn't dwell on it as Seras needed her attention now._

"_Okay, first let's fix this." _

_Jeri gently touched her fingertips to the diagonal slash that ran between the blonde's breasts, Father Andersen upon seeing this cleared his throat and turned his back out of respect._

_The area was still sore so Seras couldn't help but whimper lightly not only from the pain but the embarrassment, the slash mark had appeared on her body while enjoying the quiet in her so-called 'happy place'. Draculina had had no time to warn her and had not been quick enough to avoid the male Vampire's strike completely._

_Apparently Alucard had heard Seras' cry of shock through the link he shared with Draculina and laughed about it, even adding to her humiliation._

"'_I don't know why you hide such beautiful curves behind such a hideous outfit."_

_Seras had thought he was being sarcastic, but after the events of the last few hours she realised he wasn't, he was being chillingly honest._

"_I don't want to …" Seras whispered._

"_Seras-chan?"_

" … _I don't want to stay here anymore … The blood, being looked at like I'm nothing, Integra … __**him**__! I can't take it anymore! I really can't!"_

"_I'll ask my godfather for help, you're not the first refugee from another dimension he's helped find safety. You can join the Union, they'll give you a nice safe place to live and you can be a happy young woman again!"_

_Draculina then appeared out of the shadows as silently as she had left._

"_Damn you Lilith!" Father Andersen had to refrain from drawing a bayonet on instinct._

"_We have to do this __**now**__; the bastard just escaped your two pets! The Hellsing woman and her butler are trying to delay him but however long that will work I don't know."_

_Seras looked to her stronger counterpart the terror clear on her face, Alucard was coming and if he found her she had no doubt he would kill her, that was what he'd wanted since that night in Cheddar wasn't it?_

_That first night Draculina took control and kept her hidden from him, Seras had listened to him describe his liking for the 'new and improved Draculina', he had never cared about Seras the human. _

_And then she felt confused when he described his feelings of affection for the Draculina he'd created … was he trying to fuck with her mind? More than once he had rather harshly let her know that Vampires don't feel emotions such as love or affection, and yet he was claiming to have those emotions for her … or more accurately Draculina._

_But then the Vampire King had said that he'd liked her the moment he saw her for the first time … the confusion of the Nosferatu's conflicting treatments of her was giving her an awful headache trying to make sense of it all._

_Regaining her focus Seras observed Jeri and Draculina engaged in harsh whispers, after which they nodded in agreement._

"_What's happening?" Seras asked with eyes wide with fear._

"_Say goodbye to your sister, she's moving out!" Jeri said firmly._

"_W-what?"_

_Draculina hissing harshly cut the conversation short causing Seras jumped to her feet._

"_Time's up, he's here! Seras you've been so brave but you have to be for a little while longer, do you trust me? And yourself?"_

_What was the alternative? To be captured and reduced to nothing more than a glorified whore for the No-Life King's whims?_

_Nodding her head quickly made Jeri hurry to Father Anderson's side, "See you soon Seras-chan. Draculina?"_

"_I know what I'm to do, now go!"_

_The space around them began to shake violently, followed by a sensation of something creeping silently into the darkness searching for something-_

_FLASH!_

With a synched gasp for air as though they had been holding their breath all that time, Jeri and Father Andersen found themselves back in the Hellsing sitting room and were greeted with the sight of the resident Vampire King holding Draculina's still frozen form with his eyes blazing into hers.

So that was what the creeping feeling: Alucard invading the Vampiress' mind.

"ALUCARD RELEASE HER **NOW**!" Integra shouted at her Vampiric servant.

The seals on Alucard's gloves were glowing harshly; he was fighting against the seals and disobeying her orders. He had decided what he had to do, the only way to get his Police Girl back was to enter her mind and force the presence from her mind. It would be painful for her, but in the end she would be safe.

"I SAID STOP IT ALUCARD! **NOW**!"

Alucard snarled openly, the pain from the accursed seals increasing and affecting his concentration.

He could hear the pretender snarling at the intrusion and resisting his mental attack, the gloves were burning his hands more harshly it felt than the holy fire Andersen had inflicted on him during their last duel after said priest used the Nail of Helena to become the Monster of God.

But it didn't matter, he would save her! No one was going to take her from him!

"**SERVANT! RECOGNISE AND OBEY YOUR MASTER!"**

The seals won as his present Lord and Master asserted her authority over him, with his strength failing Alucard released his death grip on the small body before him, gasping deeply from the now dull ache in his hands. For a moment he met the female's eyes, dull red staring back into blazing crimson.

He had failed, Police Girl was still trapped, and he was the only one who saw it!

Thunder rumbling outside resonated through the mainly empty manor, unusual for that time of year which was late Summer; April to be exact, but no one paid the approaching storm any mind the tension was so great.

"Jericha?" Integra broke the silence. "Take Draculina to another room, my servant and I need words."

With just a curt nod Jeri took the Vampiress' hand, who stood and followed her without resistance almost in a trance.

Alucard watched their retreating backs, snarling lightly at the Half-Breed who had interfered and was now protecting the pretender. It was only then that Alucard noticed a small corgi with unusually large ears glaring at him from the doorway, growling at the small dog made it sniff dismissively then turn to kick its feet at him in retaliation before hurrying after the two women-oh, so the little beast was with the Half-Breed, Alucard wasn't surprised by this.

"Now," Integra's words made the angry Vampire turn his eyes to her, "Explain yourself Vampire, what the bloody hell were you up to downstairs!"

His master was referring to what had been happening in his chamber when they'd arrived suddenly.

"My fledgling was in danger, from what I an only guess, yet it seems the she-devil is quite adept as passing herself off as our Police Girl."

"Forgive me Sir Alucard, but you are a bloody idiot!"

Walter's tone made Alucard's eyes widen slightly, the Hellsing retainer had never used that tone of voice, not in all the years he had known the elderly man.

"You're the idiots; you can't see what's happening! Police Girl is trapped in her own head!"

Pip and Walter exchanged a look while Integra pinched the bridge of her nose while sighing wearily, of course the Nosferatu did not know what they did as he had been busy grappling with Samickle and Oki.

"Pay attention Vampire, I really don't want to have to repeat this."

Alucard's eyes widened slightly, what had happened?

Meanwhile Jeri did as Integra asked and led the seemingly dazed Draculina to the spacious kitchen of the Hellsing manor; it was away from the sitting area so she could at least breathe without Alucard's presence unnerving her.

"Gomen Jericha-sama," Samickle said quietly while he and Oki followed in their natural wolf forms.

"It's okay, he's a sneaky baka, you gave me as much time as you could and hopefully Integra will buy us some more. Hey, wake up! I know you're not d-" Jeri paused, reconsidering the logic of what she'd been about to say.

The female Vampiress exhaled deeply, as though she too had been holding her breath all that time.

"I'm bloody starving; I never did get that daycap!"

"What's a daycap?" Jeri asked Father Andersen, whom shrugged his broad shoulders. "Um, anyway … you understand what you need to do?"

…

"Draculina!" Jeri snapped her fingers in front of the blonde's dull red eyes.

"Yes dammit!" Draculina snapped. "I gorge to regain my strength, you cast this … spell and _maybe_ Seras will finally be safe, have I covered everything?"

"What kind of spell?" Anderson asked Jeri. "Have ye done something like this before?"

"Not I," Jeri shook her head. "One of my friends, Sakura Avalon. I suppose the simple word for her is magician, or even spell caster but since she's only ever done the one spell I don't think she counts as the latter. She came into possession of some magical items called the Clow Cards, after recovering them all she had to undergo a trial held by a guardian of the cards' creator after being nominated by the second guardian. She won and was granted the title of Master of the Cards, however after some time the guardian who held the trial began to weaken as she attempted to change each card into accepting her magic. His name is Yue, after his first master died he was reincarnated in the body of a young man named Julian, funnily enough Sakura had a big crush on Julian even after knowing Yue had been sharing house with him!"

"_Get to the bloody point!"_

The hunger was getting worse especially since Draculina could smell the blood in the walk-in freezer just feet away.

Never blinking an eye Jeri went on, "Until a certain point Julian had been unaware of Yue's existence, until Yue willed him to be. With Sakura as Yue's master he now had to draw his powers from her, once she became a full Master of the Cards it seemed things had evened out. But then Julian got ill, apparently having Yue share his body was finally taking its toll. It didn't matter how much he ate or rested and Yue was not faring much better. So, Sakura did the logical thing and separated the two into separate souls. Now Julian doesn't have to eat like a starving stray to stay awake, and Yue has never shown signs of illness since either."

"So, you'll just get your friend to cast this spell again?" Draculina asked.

Jeri shook her head, "The spell hadn't existed until Julian got sick, Silverbolt has the power to kill or heal souls, separating them can be classed as healing if the two souls joined are in pain or losing their fight for life. My family are healers, so there's no reason I can't do the same."

"But what about your-"

"If you're willing to be my anchor again Father then that should not be a problem, I'll dismiss Samickle and Oki so I'm not using any more energy than I have to. If I thought there was a danger I wouldn't suggest it, however much I love Seras, I just wouldn't."

Draculina's eyes narrowed, what was she talking about?

…

"Ah," Draculina said aloud, it hadn't been hard to attune her Vampiric senses and hear the second heartbeat beating gently within the younger woman's body. "You have my congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Seras happy for you too," Draculina relayed then her expression became solemn, "She does not want you to go through with this if there is any risk to your unborn cub."

"My unborn _baby_, not cub!" Jeri was mad at the joke made at her husband's expense.

Draculina laughed lightly, "That was Seras, not me!"

After a moment Jeri's look of anger faded and she laughed lightly, "I'm so going to kick her ass for that! First thing's first," Jeri gestured to the walk-in freezer.

"Finally!" in an instant Draculina yanked the door open, snapping the multiple chain locks in the process as easily as dental floss and closed the door before beginning to gorge herself, the sounds she made not dissimilar to a feasting wolf.

…

"I think I speak all of everyone present, when I say 'ick'!"

"Aye Little Angel," Anderson tried to hide his repulsion at what he knew the Vampiress was doing as best he could before rubbing his temples wearily.

"Samickle-sama? Oki-kun? Rest for now, I'll summon you again if I need you."

The wolves exchanged a look; neither of them was willing to leave their Mistress in the same building as the sadistic monster that they sensed was getting angry at that very moment.

"I will be fine, Father Andersen is here so I'll be safe, and I'll summon you again after I've cast the soul separation, alright?"

Again the wolves exchanged a look then nodded in unison.

"Hai Jericha-sama," they agreed then disappeared from sight, their essence returning to their Mistress' heart.

"… Oh that sick freak!" Jeri shrieked in outrage after Samickle and Oki were gone.

"WHAT!" Andersen and Draculina yelled, the latter sticking her head out of the freezer with a blood pack between her fangs.

"NOT YOU!" Jeri waved the Vampiress away, who shrugged then returned to her meal and then Jeri turned to Father Anderson, "Sorry Father!" then Jeri shivered visibly, "Oh that Midian masochist is going to pay for what he said about my Kai and for that bestiality comment!"

…

Anderson sweatdropped, telling himself not to let his mind wander where it shouldn't.

"Ohhh …"

"Um, are you okay?" Jeri asked after hearing the loud moan coming from the freezer.

Crrrreeeeaaaakkk!

The door to the freezer swung open slowly and then as slowly taking shaking steps Draculina trudged out of the freezer.

"By the Blessed Virgin!" Father Andersen couldn't help blurting out before choking back a gag.

"_**Three Dragons be damned! Did you even drink any of it!?"**_ Jeri demanded looking as paler than normal.

The Draculina's eyes were glowing harshly, pulsing as though in sync with her heartbeat. But the fact that she was spattered with blood from her face downwards as though she'd been standing beside some poor soul who'd been eviscerated was more unnerving, and actually she seemed gleeful at the fact!

"OH HELL **YES**!"

Draculina shrieked in an almost lustful way, after taking a deep breath the harsh red glow faded, "Sorry about that … I don't think I've ever feasted like that!"

"By the Grace of God I hope not!"

"Full?" Jeri asked, half sarcastically.

Draculina grinned, eerily similar to Alucard.

"Knock it off, you're creeping me out! Now come on," Jeri gestured for the Vampiress and the Bayonet Priest to follow her as she exited the kitchen and walked towards the centre of the large garden that sat behind the Hellsing manor away from public eyes.

"What now?" Draculina asked, Jeri held out her hands at which Draculina snorted, "If anyone starts singing Kumbaya I'm getting the fuck out of here!"

"Stop swearing and take her damn hands ye Lilith!" upon realising he had in fact cursed albeit less harshly Father Andersen muttered an apology then asked, "What should I do for ye this time Little Angel?"

Draculina had taken one of Jeri's hands in hers, contact was necessary for the spell to work.

"If you could please lay your hand on mine then I can start, no matter what happens don't take your hand away until the end."

"Why?"

"… I don't know."

"WHAT!" Draculina shrieked.

"I already told you the spell isn't mine!"

"But you said it worked before!"

"I wasn't even there I was told about it nearly a year later!"

"Oh … son of a bitch!" Draculina mumbled.

"So long as you don't let go of my hand it will be okay and stop the damn swearing! Is Seras watching with you? She needs to be part of this with you; she's the one who needs to be 'healed' so it's important she's here!"

Draculina fell silent for a moment; Jeri noticed her red eyes become bright blue for a moment then returned to red again, Seras was there too.

"Okay, ready?" Jeri asked while taking her hand in both of hers while Father Anderson laid his hand over Jeri's.

Draculina nodded first and Father Anderson did the same, only when they confirmed they were ready did Jeri begin by using her song of healing, using the song she could focus her healing energies on the wounded body or soul which in this case was Seras.

"You have been hurt; change the grand design … Let all space and time reverse, to return what once was thine … What once was thine …"

Father Andersen had witnessed Jericha's healing light before, also her great strength, the memory of her slaughtering a scout patrol of the Nazi Vampires without mercy for threatening the life of a newborn baby while his horrified mother could only look on. During the battle she had spread her unseen wings to fight back against the attacking Nazis despite seeing this the people who had witnessed this praised her as an angel sent by God to save them especially the mother of the newborn she'd saved ...

* * *

Next time, read about how Jericha met Hellsing crew (if I get enough positive reviews for my version of Jeri I will post the prequel to this story detailing the many misadventures she had at Hellsing, if readers don't like her that much then the prequel will remain unpublished) Thank you for reading, please review before clicking next!


	5. How Hellsing met the Little Dragon

This entire next chapter is a flashback detailing how Jeri met Alucard, Seras and co.

Please be aware there will be a cameo made by the massively awesome **BioWulf** from Generator Rex (I only really liked BioWulf in that series so he's the only one from that series appearing here, in a separate adventure Jeri met BioWulf who then died and stayed with her as a protective spirit) I have a habit of sometimes only using one character from a series, hope you will like this irregardless! Also, the Nazis in this chapter were part of a scouting patrol sent to London before the Millennium attack, just so everyone knows! P.S for Jeri's healing song I reworded the song from Tangled, don't wanna get sued just thought it was a nice song to reference!

* * *

Six Years Ago – Middle London

_Jeri was running for her life, the back of her shirt torn open by trying to escape by flying but her fear kept her from keeping her wings spread so she was running on foot, running between the shadows of the darkened London streets to escape the monster that was chasing her._

_A man she'd run into had called him a Vampire then proceeded to attack using what the Vampire called 'blessed bayonets' to keep him at bay, telling her to run as fast she could, she hadn't needed to be told a second time!_

_Having never been to the London of her world Jeri was still lost, pausing while still hidden in the shadows to catch her breath and gain her bearings she absently noticed a hospital across the street and after a moment sensed a new aura come into the world at that precise moment. She couldn't help but smile knowing she'd sensed a newborn no doubt now lying safely in its mother's arms._

_A crackling sound broke her out of her thoughts, like a radio bursting into life then she heard growling voices and what she thought was German being spoken but she wasn't sure then the talking and radio noise stopped and that was when she heard the footsteps, well heavy boot steps would be more accurate so she froze in the shadows hoping they couldn't sense her like that monster in the red coat could._

_About a dozen heartbeats, well they were very weak but still heartbeats and the next thing she noticed was that they were __**big**__. A dozen men, dressed in trench coats and wearing helmets, and all wearing the same symbol on their left arms: a strange cross with extra bends that she knew she'd learned about somewhere before …_

_The realisation made her go pale, the symbol was of a long dead military faction that had plunged the world into World War II, it had been a few centuries in Jeri's old time but the Nazis were still used as an example of how evil humans could be if they were weak enough to follow the will of one man with the darkest of agendas._

_She then realised the growling was coming from them, their eyes were glowing red in the darkness and as the one who'd been using the radio covered his face again she just managed to glimpse the mouthful of razor sharp teeth again exactly the same as the devil in the red coat-_

_Again a feeling of horrified realisation hit her … Nazi Zombies!? What the hell kind of backwards world had she landed in!_

_Across the street the sounds of an arriving ambulance broke the quiet, the Nazis leered at the arriving vehicle all of them positively salivating as the humans inside jumped out wheeling an elderly woman shouting that she was in the middle of a cardiac arrest before disappearing inside._

_Two of the Nazis exchanged a grin then said something in German which made the rest chuckle and made the hair on Jeri bristle in disgust, until the leader harshly reprimanded them as though reminding them they had other business at which they grunted in unison then as a team they ran off into the darkened alleyway._

_Still hiding in the shadows Jeri took a moment to try and gather her thoughts, while the red coat was easily the darkest creature she'd ever met … save for the monster that had killed all her ancestors and had very nearly killed every living creature in her world. The creatures she'd just seen gave off the same dark aura but were much more … feral; it seemed than the red coat. _

_And what the hell was the going on with that priest with the bayonets!?_

"_No sign of the girl Sir Integra," a woman's voice broke the silence again, did everyone in this damn city have radios? A muffled reply crackled on whatever radio the woman was using, "Master is searching for her too … I really can't believe she had wings!"_

"_That's why Andersen is after her, he has some daft notion she's an angel."_

"_Yes sir, really daft," the blonde nodded, but Jeri could sense her disappointment at the unseen woman's words. _

_She wanted to believe that Jeri was an angel? At that moment Jeri decided that she liked the blonde._

"_Track her down then bring her back to Hellsing unharmed, I'd like to see this alleged angel who throws lightning for myself."_

"_Yes Sir Integra, over and out."_

_Sir? Wasn't the speaker a woman?_

_At that moment Blondie froze sniffing the air and then she snarled baring her fangs and her eyes turning red-_

'_Oh Three Dragons be damned, she's a Vampire too!?' Jeri froze in the shadows, this woman seemed so nice and gentle yet she had the same fangs and glowing eyes!_

_BANG!_

_Gunfire pierced the silence, quicker than Jeri's eyes could see the blonde dodged the bullets aimed at her and jumped backwards as those same heavy boot steps came running out of the darkness._

"_BLOODY FREAKS!" the blonde shouted before thrusting her fist outwards and effectively beheading the nearest with a powerful punch._

"_ENGLISH BITCH!" the rest of the monsters advanced._

_One tried to slash at her throat so she threw him against the wall and impaled him through the heart at which he burst into ashes and disappeared. But the cloud of ash blinded the blonde and so those before her could land a swift punch to her gut and threw her to the ground, the leader stomped his boot down on her chest and she gasped trying to push him off._

_The lead Nazi laughed hoarsely then grabbed her around the throat, bring her neck closer and opening his mouth, drooling in a vile way as he made to bite her-_

_CRACK!_

_The Nazi's helmet was crushed by the forceful axe kick and so was his skull, with a zombie-like groan he fell backwards but was ash before he hit the ground._

"_Master?" the blonde blinked as the Nazi disappeared but then focused on her saviour, "It's you!"_

"_You know what I __**really**__ hate?" Jeri asked the Nazis before her._

_She couldn't let the blonde just die before her eyes; she couldn't let a woman be murdered before her eyes by those freaks!_

"_Assholes like you who gang up on an unarmed woman! Well how about a little girl too?!" with that she took a half-crouching stance with her left arm pointed outwards with her palm facing up and her left palm facing down at her side._

_The Nazis exchanged a look then started laughing hoarsely, horrible cackling laughter that made her hair bristle again … Then they snarled in unison, despite her fragile appearance the human child had effectively crushed their squad leader's skull, and she would pay!_

_BANG! BANG!_

_Two silver bullets flew by the Half-Breed's head, one of them turning 3 of the Nazis to dust but the second kept flying until it hit the building across from the fray-_

_**BOOM! CRACK!**_

_The front of the hospital was shorter having only the ground floor and the rest of the building behind stretched to two floors high. The second silver mercury-tipped round struck the outer wall of the hospital's front left side leaving a gaping hole in the building and immediately people began screaming._

_Doctors and nurses began helping those patients too ill to move on their own into the reception area and out of the building._

"_Three Dragons help them," Jeri breathed then with anger in her eyes turned to see the shooter-Red Coat! __**"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"**_

_Red Coat had been scowling at the miss and the damage caused but now he turned his eyes to the 'little angel' shrieking at him._

_CRACK!_

"_ARGH!" Jeri yelped and jumped back, a silver bayonet slicing into the wall between her and the two vampires._

"_We are the soldiers of Iscariot! We are Judas Isacariots!"_

_Faster than she could blink that same towering man landed between her and the two Vampires wielding his bayonets in the shape of the Cross, a rather masculine-looking blonde woman to his right held two silver pistols and a nun of Japanese descent held a samurai's blade ready to fight._

_As soon as they arrived Red Coat and Blondie jumped back, Red Coat was grinning madly and holding an iron gun and a silver gun at the ready while out of nowhere Blondie was handed a massive canon taller than she was!_

"_Of all the horrific acts I've seen your kind commit, this has to be the lowest Vampire! Attacking one of God's divine creations is forgivable!"_

"_And what are you going to do about it Judas Priest? I wasn't even attacking her … I merely wanted to talk," Alucard looked past the tall priest to grin at Jeri and she shivered under his crimson glare._

"_We fight in zhe name of our Lord! We will not lose with His faith!" the masculine blonde was German too it seemed._

"_No need to worry, we shall protect you from these heathens!" the nun spoke to Jeri while glancing over her shoulder, Jeri couldn't help noticing the slightly crazed look in her eyes._

"_I don't know about heathens … but it's Red Coat that's chasing me! Cannon Lady I actually have no problems with!"_

"_Duly noted Little Angel, we shall give her an end that's merciful and swift!" Andersen raised his bayonets high above his head ready to strike._

"_TIME OUT!" Jeri screamed, unable to take the tension in the air any longer. "What about the Nazis!"_

"_Nazis?"_

_All eyes now turned to Jeri who looked like a deer caught in the headlights and gestured helplessly at the blonde Vampire._

"_Nazis! Zombie Nazis! They were going to kill her!"_

"_But she saved me," Blondie finished, and when the taller Vampire arched an eyebrow at her, "She drop kicked his head off Master! I've never seen a little girl hit like that!"_

"_So Little Angel," the tall priest looked down at her, lowering his bayonets so as not to scare her. "Where did the Vampire filth go?"_

_Jeri sweatdropped, this man was every bit as scary as Red Coat yet he lost his threatening aura while speaking to her. He actually reminded her a great deal of her grandfather, soft spoken and kind unless those he cared for were threatened._

_A piercing scream broke the silence and Jeri spun at the woman's cry._

_The Nazis had used the fray to run away from the attacker ran straight by the damaged hospital wall … but then three of them stopped, then grinned madly at what they saw: an newborn infant, the incubator he'd been placed in tipped over and he was wailing in terror. _

"_MY BABY! MY BABY!" a woman wearing only a bloodied hospital gown tried to run to her newborn but tripped over the rubble on the ground._

_Crack!_

_One of the Nazis placed his boot on the incubator, cracking the protective casing and leaving the newborn even more vulnerable and one of the three knelt to pick up the still-screaming newborn._

"_NO!" __the mother wailed still struggling to stand and save her baby but she had been too weakened by the birth to run to him._

_SING! _

_The Nazi that had been reaching for the newborn froze, his eyes widening but then his neck sprayed blood._

_THUD!_

_His severed head landed behind him and the remains burst into ashes, as the ashes disappeared all those watching, Vampires and humans alike watched in stunned awe as their eyes fell upon the young woman crouching over the newborn and grasping the bayonet that had been stuck into the alley wall in her hand._

"_Stay away from him, YOU UGLY NAZI BASTARDS!" _

_Jeri's eyes narrowing to slits as she screamed the last part of her warning and began to glow ethereal blue, they had threatened a woman which was bad enough, now they were threatening a child, a helpless baby much too young to run or even move on his own._

_The two Nazis that had been with the now dead third Nazi jumped back hissing in anger and fear, it was only then that the remainder of the squad hearing the commotion appeared from the shadows, guns at the ready and eyes glowing with anger._

_Quickly Jeri weighed her options; she could not hold the baby and fight them at the same time … so she called upon one of her protective spirits:_

"_BIOWULF!"_

_FLASH!_

_Out of a flash of purple light a large mechanical werewolf came somersaulting into sight and howled his arrival._

_Seras cringed at how loud the howl was and found herself in awe of the strange creature: taller than her master, easily being 8 feet high. Dark purple armor covered his entire torso and face, only glowing red eyes could be seen and his legs were entirely mechanical. A mane of white fur hung on either side of his face and bizarrely muscled arms which reached the ground were covered in white fur and ended in what seemed to be metallic claws too._

_Seeing his Ledrene, Biowulf knelt before her and she touched his face to acknowledge him._

"_By God, Father what is that … monster?" the nun asked Father Anderson._

_Alexander Andersen was at a loss, he had seen the girl's wings with his own eyes, yet she called upon such a demonic looking monster, was she an angel or an angelic demon?_

_Even Alucard had felt the lupine's call in his bones and grinned, this would be interesting._

"_Master, should I-"_

"_No Police Girl, let's watch," Alucard grinned widely._

"_What do you ask of me, Jericha … my Ledrene?" BioWulf growled softly and upon noticing the monsters behind his Ledrene that stank of blood and decay, "Shall I crunch their faces off, my Ledrene?"_

_Jeri knelt and picked up the now quietly crying newborn placing him on BioWulf's folded arm at which the mechanical Lycan looked alarmed._

"_Keep him and his mother safe Wulfie, this won't take long," Jeri turned her eyes back to the Nazis, "Now what am I going to do with a bunch of Nazi freaks who get a high out of terrorising new mothers and their babies? Oh … I know!"_

_SING!_

"_ARGH!"_

_Two Vampires lost their heads and were turned to ashes; the rest roared and fired trying to hit the Half-Breed._

_BioWulf had handed the newborn to his still fallen mother and hearing the gunfire shielded them both with his armoured body, the bullets bouncing harmlessly to the ground._

_SING!_

_Another Nazi burst into ashes, two more tried to rush her but Jeri spread her wings and leaped over them then landed a swift axe kick to one then deftly beheaded the second._

"_JUST TAKE … THE DAMNED … HINT… AND GO BACK TO HELL!" Jeri screamed as she beheaded each Nazi until there was only one left who looked ready to piss himself from fright. "SAYONARA YOU NAZI BASTARDS!"_

_THUD!_

_The last Nazi disappeared in a cloud of ash, and only when she was sure that was the last one did Jeri drop the bayonet, still shaking from the fight. She'd been taught to handle a sword by her grandfather, and taught how to joust by her godfather … but she'd never taken a life with a blade before._

_Feeling cold on her face made her realise she was crying, why was she crying? Those monsters were going to kill a baby; she had no regrets for saving him!_

"_Ledrene!"_

_BioWulf's call alerted her to the mother and baby, something was wrong._

"_No-no-no! Come on baby … come on sweetie!" the mother was crying and rocking the baby trying to rouse him from his sleep but failing._

_The trauma of his birth had been bad enough, but then to be involved in an explosion and then nearly eaten by those bastards had been too much for his tiny body to take._

"_ARGH!" the mother began wailing like an injured animal, her baby would not wake up._

_Andersen and his two allies had dashed across the street during the gunfire to protect the injured patients, now all three watched with sorrow seeing such a young life ended before it could begin._

_Seras was standing next to the young girl now, watching with pity as she cried for the infant-_

"_No!" Jeri shook her head fiercely. "Not now, not today!"_

_Pushing past Alucard who had just reached out to grab her arm Jeri ran to the still crying mother who was still rocking her child while crying and held out her arms, the mother stopped crying to look at Jeri with broken-hearted eyes yet offered no resistance as Jeri took the infant in her arms and gently touched a finger to the baby's chest and her eyes lit up._

"_He's alive!" Jeri breathed at which the mother cried out and a paramedic reached to take the baby Jeri shook her head and BioWulf growled a warning, "Your medicine won't work now! Trust me to save your son, please?"_

_The mother was tired from the blood loss and the trauma, she could only nod with tears still falling as Jeri held the baby in her arms then lowered her face so her lips touched his forehead and began singing softly as though it were a lullaby._

"_You have been hurt … change the grand design …" _

_Andersen walked over to kneel before the little angel singing to the newborn, watching with hope in his heart that he was right about her._

"_Let all space and time reverse … to return what once was thine …"_

_A small gurgle made the mother gasp and Andersen's eyes widen while BioWulf watched his Ledrene with silent pride._

"_What once was thine …" Jeri finished her song of healing, her eyes glowing ethereal blue again, her healing aura flowing through her hands into the infant._

_After a long moment the baby boy opened his big blue eyes and began wailing for his mother, loud and strong, he would be okay. That fact alone made Jeri start crying again, cooing softly to calm his cries as she looked to the mother and gently placed him back into her arms._

_The woman was laughing and crying, cradling her son on one arm and placing kisses on his forehead._

_Jeri felt exhausted, fatigue finally catching up with her, she just wanted to go home and sleep._

"_Come on Wulfie, this town's not tourists!" Jeri murmured to her Lycan friend and was about to leave when a hand grabbed her arm._

"_Please … I want to know your name … the name of the one who saved my baby."_

"_Faith … cliché but it's been a family name for generations," Jeri said softly, watching the now sleeping baby and gently touched his small tuft of hair._

_It wasn't a lie; not really, Faith was her second middle name. The name Faith had been passed down to each female in some way, mainly as a second middle name since her ancestor: Faith who had been the first Summoner._

"_Faith … thank you so much!" the mother pulled Jeri into a hug with one arm being mindful of her son._

_Jeri returned the woman's embrace then smiled at the baby._

"_Heaven isn't ready for this little angel to return yet, not for many more years."_

_It was then Jeri noticed the priest smiling at her, and the paramedic who had run to assist the newborn making the cross while looking at her in awe, it was only then that Jeri realised her wings were still visible._

"_Uh … wow, this is awkward! I'm not an angel you know! I just … grow wings whenever I want to!"_

_Red Coat was still looking her way; and he was making her nervous. The building had not been too badly damaged except for that one room, yet nearly two dozen patients had been evacuated outside before she'd been able to silence the enemy. Her nature as a healer was crying out to heal the injured, yet she really didn't want the weirdo in the red coat to catch her either._

"_He has a strong heart;" Jeri added to the mother, "Raise him to be a good person, a kind person."_

_The mother nodded with tears in her eyes, Jeri smiled and closed her eyes while extending her wings to their full eighteen foot length. Then she spread them wide, they began to glow bright blue and in a burst of white light a shower of feathers rained down on the people who had witnessed the spectacle._

_One by one the white feathers fell to Earth, on reflex people reached out to catch them, the light gleamed brightly and those who were injured were made whole again and then the feathers disappeared._

_The mother looked away from the falling feathers to see the angel gone, as though she had never been there. One lone feather fell to land on her son's blanket, she touched it and felt her wounds heal yet that feather remained, forever a reminder of the angel that had saved her baby._

_From a rooftop across the way Jeri smiled warily with BioWulf at her side, watching as the paramedic helped the mother and her newborn to a stretcher._

"_Come on Wulfie, let's go home."_

"_Yes Ledrene," BioWulf knelt so the small girl could climb on to his folded arm._

"_Will you ever just call me by name? I'm not even a wolf, I'm not Ledrene!"_

"_I know my Ledrene," BioWulf grinned behind his metallic mask. _

_His chosen Ledrene was not a wolf this was true, yet she would forever have his love and loyalty until the end of all days._

_BioWulf leapt between buildings trying to find a safe place for her to rest, spying a park with plenty of tall trees he decided to jump down and run deep into the trees away from human eyes._

"_Good choice Wulfie, thank you."_

_BioWulf growled softly, "And will you ever stop calling me 'Wulfie', my Ledrene?"_

"_Do you ever plan to stop calling me 'Ledrene'?" when BioWulf shook his head at her Jeri smiled funnily, "Then until you do you'll always be Wulfie to me! Anyway … you __**are**__ a BioWulf; it just doesn't sound right as your name."_

"_My former leader gave me the name; he named all of us outcasts back in my old pack."_

"_Well … that was your old pack, you're in my pack now and I do things a lot differently-"_

_BioWulf growling deeply stopped her mid-sentence as she too sensed the darkness right behind her and then that sinister laugh reverberating through the night air._

"_You put up a fun chase, Little Angel."_

"_Don't you people have anything better to do than harass me! I didn't do anything!" Jeri shouted as BioWulf crouched protectively beside her._

"_You threw a __**lightning bolt**__ at me!" Red Coat sounded more impressed than angry._

"_You started it! You were going to eat me!"_

"_I don't eat … and I only wanted a taste. I could smell your sweet blood the instant you stepped foot into my realm."_

_BioWulf snarled openly and again that same annoying laugh rang out._

"_Your pet doesn't seem to care for me much, then again he is a werewolf, of sorts, and his kind never seem too taken with my presence."_

_Jeri swung around because that was where his voice came from that time._

"_He's a wolf! Not some blood slurping monster like you!"_

"_Oh please Little Angel, don't insult me. I'm a noble, I don't slurp I sip," his voice came from in front of them now._

"_**I'M NOT AN ANGEL!**__ SO WILL YOU JUST FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"_Such vulgar language for such a young lady, have you been talking with my Fledgling?"_

"_Master that's mean! I don't swear … all the time!"_

_Jeri swung around to see Blondie standing to her left, with the giant cannon swung over her shoulder._

"_I've never pretended to be anything else, Police Girl."_

_And as he finished that sentence Red Coat rose out of the ground like a demonic, grinning ghost so now he was on the right side._

_BioWulf never paid the blonde female any mind only snarling fiercely at the male Vampire still grinning eerily at his Ledrene._

"_This dimension is not my own, but I still know that stink … __**Midian**__!" BioWulf's fur stood on end, his ears flattening against his skull._

"_Wulfie, what's a Midian?" Jeri asked nervously, afraid to look away from Red Coat._

_Red Coat laughed loudly, "Wulfie?"_

"_In human terms, it means Vampire, my Ledrene."_

_Jeri blinked then paled, this was like a bad horror movie and this was usually the scene where the comic relief character died a gruesome death!_

"_Ledrene?" Red Coat repeated looking at BioWulf with an arched eyebrow, "I've taken a bite out of a few werewolves in my time; she doesn't have the same scent as one of your kind. Then again how your breed amuses yourselves is your own business-"_

"_**COCKY BASTARD!"**__ BioWulf roared and thrust his arm out firing iron shards from his claws._

_The Wolf Nail, as Jeri had dubbed BioWulf's skill, struck the dark-haired man in the torso and one stuck into his neck sending blood spraying into the air._

"_Master!" the police girl called out then aimed her Harkonnen at the monstrous wolf only to shriek in alarm. "ARGH!"_

_Her entire body up to her neck was suddenly encased in ice, struggling against it she found herself looking at the young girl holding a hand out towards her, a strange mark on the outside of her right outer thigh glowing through her white silk pants._

"_Don't make me sorry I saved you Blondie!" Jeri warned._

"_Blondie!?" the policewoman was outraged and began her efforts to thrash out of the ice anew._

"_LEDRENE!"_

_Jeri spun and felt her blood run cold, the bloody corpse still with BioWulf's iron shards impaled in his torso staggered to his feet and the blood splash on the ground began to run back into the open wounds which then healed although the iron pieces still remained._

_Cackling madly Red Coat then tightened his muscles and the wolf's claws fell out harmlessly on the ground._

"_Iron nails thrown from your claws? Clever, yet still useless!"_

_BioWulf growled deeply his fur bristling in anger and charged at the evil monster._

"_URGH!"_

_BioWulf froze in mid-stride, his right arm pulled harshly to the side by some unseen force-but then the moonlight shone down and Jeri saw the wires wrapped tightly around his arm._

"_That's quite enough from you!" a woman's voice said coldly._

_A man, easily in his sixties stood alongside a black car that had pulled up unseen until then, the wires came from his gloves and he had them pulled tight causing the mechanical Lycan great pain. To his side was a tall woman with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes … that voice, she was the one who told Blondie to find her!_

"_Wulfie!" Jeri was at her friend's side in an instant and made to pull the wires off his arm. "ARGH!"_

_Pulling her hand back she saw blood running down her hand, several cuts clear on her palm and fingers._

"_I really wouldn't recommend doing that again Miss," the old man said in an almost concerned way. "These are microfilament wires; they can cut through steel and concrete as though they were tissue paper."_

"_Ledrene … Jericha … run away, leave me!" BioWulf growled in pain._

"_STOP IT!" Jeri screamed with tears in her eyes._

"_She may look like a little girl Walter, but she's as dangerous as that wolf behind her. Don't release him!"_

"_YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Jeri cried._

"_He's not alive though, is he?" Red Coat asked. "You conjured him out of thin air; he's just an apparition, made to do your bidding. However much he pretends, he is not a living being, he can't feel anything!"_

"_HE WAS ALIVE! HE IS ALIVE!"_

"_Which is it?" Red Coat asked smugly._

"_I met him while he was still alive! He saved me from people who were chasing me, people just like you! But he died … he died but he stayed with me, he said he'd never leave me alone and he'd always protect me!"_

"_Just like a good dog."_

"_Midian bastard!" Jeri spat._

"_ALUCARD SHUT UP!" the woman ordered then looked at Jeri directly, "I'll tell Walter to release your friend … in return you answer my questions, and my pet Vampire will know if you're lying. Understood?" and when Jeri nodded shakily, "Walter?"_

"_ARGH!" the wires released and BioWulf fell to his knees panting deeply._

"_Wulfie? Wulfie!"_

"_Ledrene, I cannot fall in battle … so long as you will it."_

"_And yet you are on your knees?"_

_Jeri glared at the one she now knew was named Alucard and yelled something in her native Japanese who arched an eyebrow not knowing what she'd said._

"_I believe she told you to … 'go fornicate yourself with a rusty iron rod', Sir Alucard," Walter translated hesitantly given the obvious swears he'd heard._

"_You've quite the sharp tongue, haven't you?" the older woman observed._

"_So I've been told … ask your questions and then please … just leave me alone!"_

"_This is hardly the place for such things; you'll need to accompany us."_

"_**LIKE HELL I WILL!"**__ Jeri was outraged. "A PSYCHO IN THE RED COAT CHASED ME ALL OVER THIS GODFORSAKEN CITY THEN THERE'S A PRIEST WHO THROWS KNIVES … AND A BUTLER MAN NEARLY RIPS MY FRIENDS ARM OFF! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU PEOPLE!"_

"_Calm down, you'll give yourself a stroke. I simply wish to talk, which you agreed to."_

"_HE TRIED TO KILL ME! NO WAY LADY!" Jeri pointed at Alucard accusingly. _

"_Alucard!" the woman spoke sharply._

_Alucard grinned toothily, "I was merely saying hello Sir Integra."_

"_Sir?" Jeri repeated._

"_Yes, I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, and your name?"_

_She would never be able to figure out why she answered._

"_Jericha Sora Faith Takatenshi."_

"_I believe your surname translates to 'Hawk Angel' if I'm not mistaken?"_

"_That's right," Jeri was still wary of the man who'd used the evil dental floss on BioWulf._

"_You're either from Japan or your bloodline is, correct?" 'Sir' Integra asked._

"_Right again … look, it's really late and I really should be going home now!"_

"_Not until you've answered all my questions."_

"_I'M NOT AN ANGEL! SO WHATEVER EVIL EXPERIMENTS YOU'RE THINKING OF DOING TO ME FORGET IT LADY OR SIR OR WHATEVER YOUR TITLE IS!"_

_This time it was Alucard who growled at the child's obvious gall in disrespecting his master._

"_Go right ahead Romanian," Jeri met his gaze, her eyes narrowing to slits and eyes glowing blue again. "Just be warned: your kind bites, mine __**crunch**__!"_

"_How do you know he's from Romania?" Integra asked._

"_I may be Japanese but I know the story: of a man who slaughtered thousands during his lifetime: man and woman, friend and foe alike. The fact that his name is Dracula spelt backwards is a glaring hint … that and the fact that Wulfie is right."_

"_About me being a Midian bastard?"_

"_You still stink of death … Vlad Tepes III, or do you prefer Vlad the Impaler?"_

"_And your blood carries the aroma of something even older than my bloodline, I never found a Dragon in all my long years, I've often wondered if it's as sweet as a virgin woman's blood-"_

_Jeri cringed visibly, this guy was creeping her out and she had to fight the urge the claw his face off and paint the accursed city with his blood._

"_You have quite a violent mind for one so young," Alucard observed then after a moment, "Ah, you lived through and fought in a war? That explains much."_

"_But she's just a child, how could she possibly be old enough to have lived through the most recent war?" Integra asked._

"_Simple my Master, she is not from this time, this world, not even our dimension."_

"_Another dimension? Is that even possible?" Walter asked._

"_It's the only way for her to know of me and yet never have met me; also she smells very familiar … Tell me Jericha Sora Faith Takatenshi, do you know the White Wolf?"_

_Jeri's eyes narrowed slightly, "The White Wolf runs in daylight."_

_Alucard grinned widely, "And the Black Wolf stalks by moonlight, yes, I've met one of your kind before, 24 long years ago."_

"_Her kind have been here before?" Integra asked with eyes widening in surprise._

"_Not hers, the young male I met took the form of a White Wolf. Told me some nonsense about foreseeing something terrible happening in this world, and how he could not let a pregnant woman die … You owe this child's predecessor your life, my Master," and when Integra's eyes widened further, "Yes Sir Integra, it was your mother's death he foresaw and was able to prevent it. In return for this … he asked me a favour to be returned in the year 1999 by our calendar."_

_Jeri looked shocked; her godfather knew she'd be coming here even all those years ago? But the last trial she'd faced had lasted 18 months, yes she'd been returned to the same week she'd left and the worlds had been synched afterwards so as not to lose the friends she'd made to time but there was no way in Hell she was staying with a blood-sucking monster!_

"_Still so wary, apparently you need help controlling the darkness, I can offer you that control should you be willing?" Alucard extended his hand._

_SING!_

_Jeri jumped back seeing a familiar bayonet impale the Vampire's hand._

"_Stand down abomination!" Andersen now stood between her and Alucard._

"_Dropping eaves were you Judas Priest?" Alucard asked before pulling the silver blade out of his hand and tossing it aside. "She's not an angel, despite her appearance."_

"_I don't care if she's not an angel, she's still an innocent child and I won't let you torment her a moment longer!"_

_Out of the darkness Heinkel and Yumie stood facing Integra and Walter, guns and katana drawn respectively._

"_This isn't bloody fair, I can't move!" Seras was still struggling against her bonds of ice._

"_She isn't even a Catholic Andersen, and she won't be harmed; Iscariot has no reason to trespass on English soil!"_

"_An innocent girl in the hands of a demon too evil for the deepest pits of hell? Iscariot will not allow it! I won't allow it! I ask you, Soldiers of Iscariot, what do you hold in your left hand?"_

"_Daggers and poison!" Heinkel and Yumie answered as though rehearsed._

"_I ask you Soldiers of Iscariot what do you hold in your right hand?"_

"_Thirty pieces of silver and a rope of straw!"_

"_WE ARE THE SOLDIERS OF ISCARIOT! WE ARE-"_

"_**STOP IT!"**_

_Jeri's scream cut off the Iscariot's oath, causing all three Catholics, and everyone else present to look at her in surprise._

"_VAMPIRES AND NAZIS AND PRIEST WITH KNIVES-"_

"_Bayonets actually," Seras corrected, quite why she had no idea nor did it stop Jeri's rant._

"_THE BUTLER MAN HAS EVIL DENTAL FLOSS-"_

_Walter cleared his throat and recalled his wires._

"_THE VAMPIRES HAVE GUNS AND A CANNON-" _

_Alucard grinned._

"_THE NUN HAS A SWORD-"_

_Yumie sheathed her blade as Jeri continued shouting._

"_AND I __**DON'T EVEN WANNA KNOW**__ WHAT THIS CHICK'S DEAL IS!" that last part was directed at Heinkel._

"_That's a woman?" Seras blinked at Heinkel's priest attire._

"_Go to Hell Vampire scum!" Heinkel shot back. "At least my features are modest!"_

_Alucard cackled hearing this and Seras upon realising the masculine nun had been referencing her ample bosom blushed crimson._

"_YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE ALL OF YOU!"_

"_Hmm, so says the girl who keeps a werewolf as a pet," Seras murmured._

_Jeri fell to her knees, having let go of all her fear and outrage in one shot, she was tired and only then felt the beginnings of hunger pangs, and she was scared out of her mind … despite being surrounded by the people she'd dubbed as insane she began to cry burying her face in her hands._

"_Oh … there now! There's no need to cry!" Yumie had no idea how to react._

"_Zhat's right … Uh …" Heinkel was at a loss too._

_Andersen watching the crying girl with sympathy then looked at the Vampire that was his sworn enemy watching the same girl with a look Andersen had not seen before, not scorn or anger … just not a look he'd ever seen him have._

"_Come now, no more tears," Andersen patted her head even as BioWulf growled a warning, "I'm sure you'll be home soon."_

"_After her trial with me is over," Alucard explained. "She can't return until I've taught her what she needs to know, she's under my guard until that happens."_

"_I'd sooner see her thrown into a pack of wolves!"_

"_GRRR!"_

"_Sorry," Andersen apologised to the large metallic Lycan then saw her stand and look at Alucard with defeated eyes._

"_Godfather really asked you to teach me?"_

"_Yes, never let it be said I don't repay my debts Little Angel."_

"_I'M NOT A FREAKING ANGEL!"_

"_Very well, Little Dragon."_

…

"_I don't like him Ledrene, he's dangerous!"_

"_If I'm thrown into the depths of Hell, where's safer than the Devil's backyard?" then she looked at Alucard, "If you even __**try**__ to bite me-"_

"_My kind bite, your kind crunch. Yes I understand, Little Dragon."_

"_After you then, undead baka."_

_Alucard grinned and began to leave, after a moment Jeri followed with BioWulf walking beside her._

"_Let's get this over with Wulfie."_

"_As you wish Ledrene."_

"_And Father? Thank you, for defending my honour."_

_Andersen stood before the young girl with concern, the best case scenario was that the Vampire would 'teach her' what she needed to know and she would be free to return to her home._

"_You're very welcome Little Angel, I know!" before Jeri could protest. "You're the closest thing I've seen, the way you brought that wee lad back from death is a miracle as sure as I stand here. Should you ever be afraid while you're here," Andersen handed her a cellphone he kept as a spare, "This phone only has my number in it, if you get scared call me. No matter where you are, I'll be at your side as fast as God will allow it."_

"_Thank you Father," Jeri accepted the phone with a grateful smile then turned to follow the Vampire, only to whisper to BioWulf. "What is this thing?" her lupine friend could only shrug._

"_Master! I'm still stuck! Hello? Master!"_

"_You still hold your cannon don't you, Police Girl?"_

"_Oh … you're mean Master!"_

_Alucard cackled before repeating, "Police Girl, I've never claimed to be otherwise!"_

"_MASTER!" _

* * *

And that was how Jeri met the Hellsing team and endeared herself to Father Andersen, I got the idea for this little scene after watching the invasion of London in Hellsing Ultimate and saw that one Nazi Vampire about to eat a baby, well this was my own karmic payback to that particular Nazi Vamp! Hope you all liked it if only for the Nazi beaheadings, please review before clicking next, thank you!


	6. Confrontations and Incantations

We are now back in the present day:

Jeri is about to use her mystical skills to try and save Seras from an unlife as a Draculina, will she succeed or will Alucard get in their way?

Any Hellsing fans that are also Okami fans I hope will be doubly happy with this chapter!

* * *

Present Day – Back Garden of the Hellsing Estate

Andersen watched the young woman while she focused on her spell, the memories of that night 7 years ago fresh in his mind.

Truly she had been an enigma, she had slaughtered a squadron of Vampires with nought but one of his bayonets and her own strength without a single wasted motion. And then those same hands had gently cradled a newborn in distress and her song had given him the strength to survive.

Andersen had made it a point to return to England every few months to see how the newborn, now an energetic young boy aged six was doing. Apparently his mother had kept the feather that had remained and everyone knew him as the boy who had been saved by the song of an angel.

The light blue/white glow from Jeri's hands faded, Andersen took his hand away as he had been instructed and Jeri released Draculina's and then they waited … nothing was happening.

"You said this bloody spell would work!" Draculina was beyond pissed.

"It should work-it will work! Seras was definitely a part of it?"

"YES!"

"Then she should have separated from you! She should be here with us!"

Draculina growled feeling pain as her human counterpart did, Keon flattened his ears and growled thinking she was threatening his human until Jeri shushed him.

"What's wrong?" Andersen asked.

"Is it Seras?"

"No … not her!" Draculina growled. "What the hell did you do?"

At the same moment, Inside Hellsing Manor:

Alucard could only look at his Master as though she had gone truly mad, did she honestly expect him to believe such a fantasy?

"She truly has fooled you all, even that interfering Dragon!"

"You weren't here Alucard," Walter began. "You didn't see what we did, the woman we spoke with isn't our Police Girl yet at the same time she is your Fledgling."

"You've had my respect for five decades Walter; don't choose now as the time to lose your mind! Seras Victoria _is_ my Fledgling!"

"That's not what Draculina said, apparently for the last few days she's taken control of their shared mind and has been shielding Seras," Integra explained.

"From what?" Alucard's tone was sarcastic, what could his Police Girl possibly need shielding from?

"From us," Walter answered with a look of sadness evident in his eyes. "Apparently after the last mission …" he couldn't say it, to do so would mean admitting how badly they'd let Seras down.

"What?" Alucard demanded.

"Draculina said that Seras … took your gun."

Alucard refused to believe such absurdity, "You're wrong Master, Police Girl could never be such a coward!"

Integra continued, "Draculina said that Seras had wanted to end her life that night, but she stopped when Draculina promised to protect her from … all of this."

His Master had meant Hellsing as a whole, had Seras truly wished for death rather than continue living here … rather than continue living with him?

"You're wrong," Alucard repeated. "She isn't so weak that she would end her life after I gave her second chance. Police Girl had so much potential even as a human; she is unique … it would have been such a waste to see that potential die along with her at the end of her human life-"

"What the hell are you talking about Vampire? Answer me damn you!" Integra demanded, not liking at all what had been implied by her servant's words.

Alucard chuckled darkly, "I had been ordered to silence the maggot Vampire masquerading as a priest irregardless of anything else, I simply followed your orders Master … it was just good fortune that I gained a Draculina in the process."

"**ALUCARD!"** Integra was furious, her blue eyes blazing as she realised what her Vampire had done.

"Yes Master?" Alucard asked as innocently as he could manage, which was not at all.

"SHE WAS RIGHT WASN'T SHE?!"

"Who?" Alucard asked, one eyebrow raising.

"YOUR BLOODY FLEDGLING!"

Alucard then took a moment to try and sense Integra's memories after a moment he sensed Integra's recollection of the pretender saying she 'knew his dirty little secret'. Alucard was furious; he only had eyes for his Police Girl not some temptress pretending to be-

A sharp stab of pain made Alucard snarl lightly, his Seras was in pain … that pretender would pay; everyone would see he was right when he saved his future mate from her entrapment.

"ALUCARD!" Integra yelled as the Nosferatu disappeared. "BLOODY HELL!"

Integra ran down the hallway she saw Jericha take the Draculina along with Father Anderson, followed closely by Walter and Pip.

Hellsing Manor's Private Garden

Draculina growled loudly, her Master was coming and he was angry.

"Talk of the devil," Draculina growled watching the No-Life King land before her with pure rage blazing in his eyes.

"Now … I'll give you one final chance to keep your unlife: release my Fledgling and never return to this place … or I swear I will cause you pain that will make the deepest pits of Hell seem like the greatest euphoria any mind can conceive!"

Draculina hissed lightly, that same strange pain making itself known in her very bones it seemed.

"Back off Midian!" Jeri stepped between Alucard and Draculina.

"For once in your young life … MIND YOU OWN BLOODY BUSINESS!" Alucard raged, letting his shadows flare outwards.

Keon puffed himself up as much as he could and barked viciously to intimidate the Vampire into backing off … making himself look like an angry dust bunny in the process.

Andersen stepped in-front of Jeri and the growling Corgi, raising his bayonets in a battle stance which Alucard mimicked with his Casull and Jackal guns.

"You'd best listen to her Vampire, I saw with my own eyes what this accursed place has done to that poor girl! Even the Draculina in her feels pity!"

Alucard's eyes narrowed, the Judas Priest dared to say he knew his Police Girl and her true feelings!

"It's true Nosferatu," Jeri spoke looking past Andersen to meet the angry crimson glare of the Vampire King. "Even if you won't believe me then believe him!" she nodded to Father Andersen. "He saw and felt exactly what I did when we entered Seras' mind! Look into his mind and see for yourself what you've done!"

"Calm yourself Little Angel," Father Andersen said quietly, "Getting angry will only cause you harm … I welcome the chance to show this monster the harm he's caused!"

Alucard growled then smirked, "Very well, I have always wanted to toy with your mind Paladin!"

Father Andersen lowered his bayonets, awaiting the Midian's next move. Alucard's eyes began glowing more harshly as he stared deep into Andersen's blue eyes with his own ancient crimson, gliding through the mental defences that the Bayonet Priest had already lowered to allow him to see what he had supposedly experienced.

The memory of receiving the phone-call from the Little Dragon came first, the arrival at Hellsing and subsequent 'rescue' of the temptress and the subsequent decision to enter his Fledgling's mind-Ah, he'd found it!

In the darkness he saw the Vampiress, standing behind Andersen and the Half-Breed, and before them stood-

"_**Police Girl?"**_

_Yes that was his Police Girl but something was wrong … she looked terrible, dark bruises on her arms and neck, the slash-mark he'd given her during her training only days ago. Her cheek was bruised and she was clutching her right side which was oozing blood-from where he had punched her after the last mission. _

"_Oh baby, what happened?" Jeri was trying her hardest to hold back more tears._

"_He … he wanted to …" Seras choked out between sobs before beginning to sob loudly then she threw her arms around the taller woman._

_Alucard could only watch as Seras cried into the taller woman's shoulder, the most horrible wailing cries he'd heard in centuries. And as Andersen had said, the Vampiress was looking to Jericha with sad eyes, as was Andersen who made a blessing sign from seeing the young woman's state._

And then Alucard heard his Police Girl crying harder still as she poured her heart out to her friend:

"_Why did he bother to turn me and then act like he hates me-treat me like he hates me!?"_

While she said that Alucard felt the humiliation he'd caused her during that training session, yet he had never felt these emotions during that time.

" … _I don't want to stay here anymore … The blood, being looked at like I'm nothing, Integra … __**him**__! I can't take it anymore! I really can't!"_

For the first time in his long life Alucard had been rendered speechless, seeing the one he'd felt admiration and affection for reduced to sobbing in her friend's arms while she cried out her anguish-that he had caused.

Didn't she understand? He had never hated her! Her will to survive despite the horrors she'd seen in Cheddar had captured his interests then she had captured his heart with her loyal heart and innocent mind that seemed oblivious to his attraction to her.

Seras thought herself a failure in every regard, she felt trapped and thought that she was nothing … How could she believe such things about herself?

With a barely audible gasp Alucard wrenched his mind from Andersen's, the look in the human's eyes never changed while Alucard now wore and expression of regret which Andersen felt was a miracle by itself.

Another gasp of pain from the Draculina made her Sire look in her direction, looking at her for the first time without anger or murderous intent. Taking a step towards her made Anderson go to raise his bayonets but a tap on the shoulder and quick shake of the head from Jeri made him lower the blades and watch silently.

Stopping before the female Alucard looked into her still angry albeit pained eyes, from what he had no idea for as far as the Vampiress was concerned he could see no outward wounds … so why had his Police Girl looked so hurt and afraid?

Looking at the Draculina standing before him trying her best not to let any weakness show despite the obvious pains she was feeling, only now that he was truly looking into her dark red eyes could he see the difference. There was no sparkle of happiness that he had always seen whenever he had given her praise or paid attention to her, not even a hint that this female was his Police Girl.

Yet the look of anger and defiance was familiar, that part of his Fledgling had not changed. Her eyes lacked the warmth of the true Seras Victoria, they were cold and without trust … she'd never looked at him that way before.

Once again Alucard had to remind himself that the woman before him wasn't the one he felt drawn to 6 years ago, this woman _was_ his Draculina yet not his Seras.

"You were correct my Master," Alucard admitted never taking his eyes away from the blonde woman before him. "You're not Police Girl, are you?"

"No … Master," that word she added almost grudgingly. "I'm not Seras Victoria; you gave me life 6 years ago in the graveyard when you ended her life."

Alucard pondered this information for a moment before a thought occurred to him.

"Earlier in my chamber, the voice I heard that was crying-"

"That was Seras, Master."

"And four nights ago … that wasn't her, it was you wasn't it?"

"Yes," after a moment she smiled eerily nothing like Seras, "Did I please you, Master?"

"What?"

"Oh Master, you wound me! Four nights ago was the longest I've been near you without receiving some manner of scolding! You even made a toast to me … not that Seras found it too amusing."

Alucard narrowed his eyes, what was she talking about?

"_A new you," he smirked openly, "one who doesn't shy from bloodshed and will massacre her enemies without remorse or hesitation. And perhaps one day … will even be worthy of becoming a No-Life Queen?"_

"_To a new … me?" the Vampiress looked puzzled at her chosen words._

_Alucard chuckled, "To my __**new and improved**__, Draculina!"_

Now he remembered clearly, at the time he had thought his Fledgling had finally laid her humanity to rest. Yet her humanity, the true Seras Victoria, had been watching and listening to every word. And from the Draculina's tone, Seras had not liked his tone of voice.

"Is she listening now?" Alucard asked, still sounding sceptical.

Draculina nodded.

Alucard gazed deeply into the female's eyes, searching for any trace of his Police Girl-

"_GO AWAY!" a voice screamed in fear._

For a brief instant her eyes turned blue and changed back to red as quickly, yes she was there and she was watching but she was scared, terrified would be more accurate.

"She would be happier if you ignored her existence, Master."

"You both know I cannot do that-"

"You've been rambling at me for the past 6 years to 'let go of my humanity and embrace the night'! So don't be surprised that my humanity has taken offence!"

"**You forget yourself Draculina!"** Alucard roared, his shadows flaring.

_Again a stab of terror and silent trembling made itself known to him._

Alucard recalled his shadows upon sensing the fear through his link with the young female, Seras was scared … frightened that he was going to hurt her or worse.

"URGH!" Draculina doubled over, the pain getting worse with each passing second.

"What's happening?" Pip asked, concern and fear both clear on his face.

"That … damn ritual!" Draculina growled, looking at Jeri with anger.

"What ritual?" Integra asked.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO!" **Alucard raged at the young woman whom Father Anderson stepped in front of to protect.

"I cast a Soul Separation spell, it's meant to separate two souls sharing the same body. Seras should have separated from her by now, I don't know what went wrong!" Jeri was scared that instead of saving Seras she was hurting her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME BASTARD!" Draculina snarled when Alucard tried to help her stand, baring her fangs at the elder Vampire.

Alucard growled at her but again sensed his Police Girl, she was feeling the same pain deep in her bones and he could not do anything to relieve that pain for her.

Draculina laughed harshly, "Haha! So … now you want to take away her pain not cause it? You truly are … a hypocritical bastard! ARGH!"

Jeri pushed past Alucard to let Draculina lean on her shoulder.

"I don't know what's wrong! Seras should have separated from you! You should be-"

Both Jeri's and Draculina's eyes widened as the same realisation hit them both.

"What? What!" Integra demanded.

"It _is_ working … I was wrong. Seras-"

"No need to ruin the surprise … is there?" Draculina laughed at the perplexed expression on her Sire's face.

Grinning madly and looking eerily similar to Alucard, Draculina willed her body to turn into shadows disappeared into the Hellsing manor.

"GET BACK HERE!" Alucard ordered before throwing Andersen aside to run after her with Integra, Pip and Walter in hot pursuit.

"Father?"

"No permanent damage Little Angel, what's happening?"

Jeri could only shake her head and gesture for Father Andersen to run with her with Keon running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Alucard had stopped at the base of the grand staircase, trying to sense where the Vampiress had gone.

CRRREEEAAAKKK! **BANG**!

The sound of steel being ripped apart echoed through the empty house followed by an almighty crash that resounded through the whole building it seemed.

"The kitchen!" Walter called as he began to run.

Alucard got there first, the sight before him both unnerving … and strangely exciting.

The large walk-in freezer's door had been ripped off the wall and inside the freezer … nothing. Every blood pack of medical blood had been ripped open and drained dry, the room was eerily sterile in appearance as not a single drop of blood remained.

"Bloody hell," Pip could not stop himself from making the unintended pun.

Keon lowered his ears and covered his face with one hand, almost as though he were trying to hide from the Frenchman's bad pun.

"Where did she go? Alucard!" Integra demanded, worry for Seras and fear of what the Draculina would do if she were overcome with bloodlust mixing together.

Alucard cast his Vampiric senses outwards, searching every inch of Hellsing and upon sensing nothing sent his shadows out further to search the streets of London-a brief resistance blocked his shadows then was gone, yes he had found the Draculina.

"She's moving through London-"

"How many are dead?" Integra asked, steeling herself to hear how many lives had been brutally ended.

"… She has not harmed anyone Master, she seems to be avoiding the humans altogether," Alucard wore a confused frown.

"Maybe she's full?" Pip offered.

It was a fair point, she had drained the entire freezer of any and all blood inside so to the humans present it was logical that she would be full.

"No … if that were the case she would return to her coffin to rest. Even my kind feel the need to rest after a large meal."

"Can you track her?" Integra asked Alucard.

Alucard growled, "The blood has increased her powers, every attempt I make to track her she senses then phases to another location. It will only last as long as the blood she consumed will."

Integra sighed deeply, "Mr Bernadotte?"

"Oui Boss?"

"Assemble your flock, even if she hasn't killed anyone yet she still presents a risk. Alucard will continue tracking her until we are able to contain her, your men will be charged with keeping the public safe, use whatever means you see fit just keep them away from her."

"She just wants to find somewhere quiet, away from people … she isn't looking for a fight, that's the last thing she wants right now."

Alucard glared at the Half-Breed, "What do you mean? What do you know?"

Jeri said nothing, she had not forgotten her newfound hatred for the male.

"**ANSWER ME YOU INTERFERING HALF-BREED BITCH!"**

Andersen stepped in front of Jeri to protect her and this just made Alucard angrier.

"**MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS ANDERSEN!"**

Alucard threw Andersen aside and was about to grab the female and shake the knowledge out of her-only for the little rat dog she had brought with her to jump in front of her and then howl mightily … or as mightily as a Corgi could howl without sounding like a creaking gate.

FLASH!

For the second time that day Oki and Samickle sprang forth in their natural wolf forms snarling fiercely and ready to protect Jericha-sama and both lunged to snap their jaws shut around the Nosferatu's arms and restrain him.

FLASH!

A second flash of light and a loud howl announced the appearance of Amaterasu, Jeri's strongest wolf spirit who had no human form and was by far her most loyal, well apart from-

Flash!

A smaller flash and a smaller howl heralded the appearance of the smallest wolf spirit, Chibiterasu: male offspring of Amaterasu, ready and willing to fight alongside his mother for Jeri's safety and snarled fiercely at the Vampire as Amaterasu flung herself at him and pinned him to the ground with Oki and Samickle's help … of course the fact he was still a small cub only made his threatening stance and growls all the more comical.

"ENOUGH! THIS IS MY MANSION NOT A BLOODY KENNEL!" Integra raged.

Alucard had to use all his strength to stand yet wasn't able to dislodge the wolf jaws that had his arms in a death grip and Amaterasu was still crouched in front of Jeri snarling loudly … with Chibiterasu growling at her side while strangely wagging his tail thinking this was a game now and Keon was beside Chibi with the fur on the back of his neck standing up giving him the appearance of an angry Chia Pet.

"Hey Petite Blanc," Pip said to Chibi who wagged his tail at the Frenchman.

"SAMICKLE! OKI! AMMY! STOP THAT!"

With a shared deep growl Samickle and Oki released their jaws and assumed their human forms while standing protectively either side of Jeri with Amaterasu still snarling viciously, almost daring the Vampire to try and harm Jericha-sama.

Alucard was sorely tempted to paint Hellsing scarlet with their lupine blood … but he stopped, finally sensing why Andersen had insisted on protecting her, why the wolves were protecting her so fiercely and why she herself had been hesitant to confront him directly.

" ... Another heartbeat," Alucard's eyes lost their fury and returned to their normal crimson.

Sensing no more danger, the wolves were content when Jeri returned them to her heart.

"Another heartbeat?" Walter repeated.

Alucard grinned, "It seems our Little Dragon is nesting."

…

One by one, first Integra then Walter and finally Pip's eyes widened as they realised what Andersen had known all along.

"You're … with child, aren't you?" Integra asked.

Jeri nodded, a small smile on her face and subconsciously placed her hands on her still flat stomach. Keon and Chibiterasu wagged their tails happily yet it was Keon who looked the proudest wearing a big doggy smile and his stubby tail wagging so hard his whole body was shaking.

"A little Petite Ange! Why did you not say so? Finally some good news!" Pip moved to give the shorter woman a bear hug but caught himself at the last moment and gave a gentle though still hearty hug.

"My sincere congratulations Miss Jericha, you and your husband must be thrilled!" Walter gave Jeri a kiss on both cheeks as a sign of affection.

"We are, all three of us are."

"Trois?" Pip repeated in French.

A short yap made the mercenary look down at the Corgi, who was still smiling and wagging his stubby tail happily.

"And the new little angel will have the best guard dog in your world, am I right Sir Keon?" Walter noted the dog's happy demeanour.

"Yes, he follows me everywhere these days, I can't get a second alone! It was Keon that made me suspect something was … different."

"Why didn't you say anything when you first came? I would have kept my servant on shorter reins!"

"Because as much as I wish I did, I didn't come here to tell you I'm expecting. I came here because … I've had really bad dreams the past few days, all of them about Hellsing and Seras. Leomon tried telling me it was my hormones but Nanna has always told me to pay attention to my dreams."

"So, zhe reason you asked Mr Bayonet-"

"Leomon was adamant, either I get the 'damn priest with a million hidden bayonets' or he'd lock me in our bedroom until after the birth."

"If I had a beautiful wife with my baby in her belly I would do zhe same! OW!"

Keon had taken a short running start and head-butted Pip in his knee.

"You all think so poorly of me-"

"Is it any wonder?" Jeri asked coolly.

"Fair enough, I did things during my life as a human all of you would find repulsive. One thing I can and will swear before God I never did, was harm a mother and her children, unborn or otherwise," and when Jeri was about to point out how Kaz had mentioned his torture of men, women and children, "One of the two main differences between the Vlad Tepes III of your world and myself."

"And the other?" Integra asked.

Alucard grinned showing his sharp fangs.

"Ah."

"I'll ask you again-"

"Grrr!"

Chibiterasu had chosen that moment to pounce and was tearing at Alucard's pant leg with all his might.

"CHIBITERASU STOP THAT!"

And when Alucard looked as though he were about to offer her his thanks:

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE'S BEEN OR WHO HE STEPPED ON!"

Alucard's expression soured then he continued, "What did these dreams entail?"

Jeri fell quiet, her expression speaking more than words and she mumbled something in her native Japanese.

"I believe she said 'great sorrow'," Walter translated.

"Dreams about our Police Girl and great sorrow, Mr Bernadotte!"

"Already on it Boss Lady!" Pip then spoke into his radio, "Give me some good news boys!"

"We got visual confirmation Sir: Serenity Park, North London! Somethin' ain't right Sir!" the most senior member of the Wild Geese: 'Duck' answered.

"No shit Mallard! We'll be right there-"

"What isn't right soldier?" Integra grabbed the radio from Pip.

"She … sounds like she's throwing up ma'am and making a helluva lot of noise, sounds like someone pissed off the entire London Zoo down there!"

Despite the attempted joke Duck's voice was grim.

"Let's go."

"Stop right there!" Integra stopped Jeri. "You're a grown woman now I know that, but I won't put a pregnant woman in danger!"

Before Jeri could protest Andersen intervened, "You said it yourself Little Angel, you have no idea what's happening. Seras is your friend, yet how well do you know Draculina? You should remain here, Seras will be glad to see her friend when she returns I'm certain. Put an old man's mind at rest, stay here."

Jeri nodded and Andersen smiled, "After you then, Miss Hellsing."

"Sir Hellsing, Paladin," Integra corrected. "Walter? Remain here with Jericha, it wouldn't be responsible to leave an expectant woman unattended."

"Yes ma'am."

"You-" Integra stopped Alucard from phasing straight to the park, "Will remain at a distance!" and when Alucard growled, "Your presence makes her run, keep your distance until I say otherwise! Bernadotte!"

"Oui Boss!"

And with that the Hellsing Heir and French mercenary left the kitchen to go and join the Wild Geese in North London, Alucard phased into Integra's shadow and followed unseen.

"Now then Miss Jericha, I would very much like to hear your impending arrival, why don't I put on a fresh pot of tea?"

Jeri smiled, "That sounds … absolutely divine Mr Walter."

Keon yapped feeling ignored so Walter smiled at the small dog.

"And a saucer of milk for the young Sir?"

"Oh no he drinks tea! Earl Grey, no milk or sugar."

Walter arched one eyebrow at the small dog then smiled.

"I do believe you and I are going to be firm friends Sir Keon."

"Arf!"

Jeri smiled at her puppy then frowned, "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

A short bark, not from Keon, sounded from the rather sizeable biscuit tin sitting on the kitchen counter.

Pop!

The lid landed beside the tin and out popped Chibiterasu, the white fur around his mouth stained with chocolate chip and looking rather pleased with himself.

"CHIBITERASU!"

* * *

A cute little ending to this chapter, next time things get bloody when the Wild Geese track down Draculina and Alucard is dead set in reclaiming his female, please review before reading onwards, pretty please? Thank you!


	7. The Draculina and the Police Girl

Okay, I got the idea for the start of this chapter after watching a random road trip movie.

Thought I'd add a little bit of humour before the blood shower (not a typo I said shower and if you read you find out why!)

* * *

Mid-London

Integra was sitting aside Pip as the latter drove a jeep towards Serenity Park, Alucard strangely enough was sharing the backseat with Father Andersen so needless to say the atmosphere was made even more dangerous having the two natural enemies so close.

"Why did you come?" Alucard asked, feeling annoyed. "I can retrieve my Fledgling without you interfering!"

"That's not what she said not half an hour ago Vampire, she'll most likely try to claw your face off rather than have to look at it!"

"Amen," Pip mumbled.

"**Something to say Frenchman?" **Alucard asked dangerously.

"Only what everyone else in zhis car is thinking!"

And when Alucard snarled with his eyes flashing dangerously-

"ENOUGH! Our comrade is in danger and you're honestly starting a spat like common street trash?"

"He started it!"

Integra was slightly taken aback to hear Alucard's childish remark.

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! I'LL FINISH IT!"

…

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, Alucard was focusing on masking his presence from his Draculina so as not to cause her to flee again, Father Andersen was steeling himself internally for whatever horror was sure to be waiting. Pip had the steering wheel in a death grip, cursing to himself silently that he had failed to be the friend Seras had needed while Integra was feeling a tobacco craving and had forgotten her last cigar.

"Here we are, Serenity Park," Pip spoke into his talkie after stopping the car, "Talk to me Wild Geese, what's going on?"

"Yes sir, Duck still has visual on her but we're having to use night vision, it's pitch-sodding black down there!" the Wild Geese soldier named Armand reported.

"What … zhe bloody hell?" Pip paused seeing what he had been so oblivious to.

A dark cloud, almost pitch black in colour seemed to have anchored itself squarely over the park in which Draculina was taking refuge. The weather had already been turning bad all afternoon but even so the stark contrast between the unnatural shroud and the surrounding thunderclouds was unnerving.

"Alucard, is it her?" Integra asked.

"I don't know Sir Integra, Master Vampires can control the weather to an extent, primarily to scatter storm clouds that would ruin a hunt. The strength needed to conjure a storm-cloud is without fathom as we are bound to the earth."

Alucard couldn't help the grin that crossed his features for a moment, the Vampiress causing the storm was his Fledgling after all.

Seeing the black cloud hovering ominously over the city, the people outside the park began to disperse, hoping to get home before the expected downpour. At least there would be no risk of casualties, or so the Hellsing Leader hoped.

"Remain hidden Alucard, **do not** approach unless I give the order."

The Vampire King bristled at the tone in the woman's voice, yet begrudgingly bowed his head as Integra departed with Pip and Father Andersen following.

"Set up a perimeter around the park," Integra ordered as she walked, "I don't want any civilian within fifty yards of any of the park entrances. I don't care how you do it, just do it! Now, where is she?"

"Fifty yards straight ahead ma'am, under the bridge towards the park centre," a Miles the African Wild Geese soldier wearing a light green wool hat offered a pair of night-vision binoculars to Integra.

Integra heard the Vampiress before she could see her, it was an awful sound no living animal could make unless in its death roes which it indeed sounded like. A strangled cry of pain, growls of frustration and then a prolonged howl into the darkening skies almost like a cry for mercy.

"God in Heaven," Andersen breathed, "If not for the fact she's already dead, I'd swear she was dying!"

"She's in pain," Integra remembered what had begun happening at the mansion earlier. "I should have let Jericha come, that bloody ritual started this!"

Another unearthly roar pierced the sky, this one was felt by the Nosferatu in his very core and it was taking all his self-control as well as the now harshly glowing seals on his gloves to prevent him from running to his chosen bride.

"We got movement!" Duck called.

Through the night-vision binoculars Integra watched as the Draculina struggled the few feet from under the bridge and into full view, her body twitching in a painful manner.

"M-Master … please … make it stop!" blood tears were running down her face as she cried out for help. "MASTER!"

The scent of Seras' virgin blood in the air had been almost impossible to resist, but hearing her voice crying out to him full of pain and pleading for his help willed him to resist the seals despite the pain and he phased through the darkness to catch the female before she could fall.

"M … Master?" the weak voice was that of his Seras, of this Alucard was certain.

"Be still Police Girl," he soothed while holding her close, letting his presence calm her.

Hearing him speak so quietly soothed the female, and slowly she placed her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his shoulder.

"It hurts … Master … Will you help me?"

"I will be your strength … until your own returns," Alucard couldn't help feeling odd trying to comfort his Childe.

"ALUCARD!" Integra shouted.

A split second too late the Vampire realised he'd been deceived seeing her eyes glowing hungrily, the weakness in the blonde's red eyes disappeared and with a vicious growl she snapped his jaws shut on his neck and drank deeply before Alucard ripped her away with a roar filled with anger rather than pain.

Draculina landed without injury and straightened her stance, her entire body now cloaked in a harsh red aura the same as Alucard's, she wasn't his Fledgling any longer. She was a perfect Draculina, a true Nosferatu and it enraged her former Master more than anything else that she had used his affections for his Police Girl to take her freedom.

"ALUCARD STOP! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Integra stopped him from retaliating out of anger.

"Pretending to be hurt so you could bite when I came close, that was quite the party trick," Alucard cursed himself inwardly for being so careless.

Draculina laughed, "Just wait until you've see my next one, my former Master!"

Andersen drew a bayonet on reflex, fearing he could not keep his promise to help Jericha's friend.

Throwing her head backwards and inhaling deeply, Draculina then threw her head forwards and a stream of scarlet blood splashed to the ground at her feet and kept flowing, far too much than such a small frame should have been able to let out.

Integra, the Wild Geese, Andersen and even Alucard watched with revulsion as the Draculina spewed blood on to the ground-

It was Pip who noticed first in trying to look away from the gory spectacle, slowly the red Hellsing uniform melted away starting with the boots, then mini-skirt and finally the blouse all melted away along with the red aura.

A pool of blood more than ten feet wide now lay between them and the Draculina, but then the blood shimmered and began to morph, changing it shape to a human form and finally with a barely contained roar Draculina stood before them, whole and looking fully restored.

"By the Blessed Virgin," Andersen was the first to notice.

Standing behind Draculina, wearing nought but a white spaghetti-strap vest and a pair of white shorts was a very dazed looking blonde still trembling from the spectacle that had just unfolded and looking very much like a newborn fawn struggling to stay on her feet.

Draculina smiled reaching out to steady her sister who was startled by the contact and finally focused her eyes on the one who was helping her.

Complete and total shock was clear on her face, as she looked at her now gloveless hands disbelievingly. Still trembling and gasping lightly Seras looked to Draculina for some sort of guidance.

The first thing she noticed was she no longer felt inhumanely strong, her senses were not tuned to pick up the heartbeats of every human within a half mile radius … but most drastically to her joy, Seras realised she no longer felt that awful craving for blood anymore. Was this real?

"I … I'm-"

"A human, dear sister. _You_ _are_ _human_."

For the first time in more than four years Seras' blue eyes became bright with joy, she wasn't a Vampire-she wasn't a monster anymore!

Draculina laughed quietly at her counterpart's clear elation, finally she herself felt at peace also now that neither side of their shared persona was suffering in silence anymore.

"Seras?"

Both blondes swung around finally remembering they were not alone to face the spectators who had witnessed their parting.

Pip took off his eye patch to get a better look, he only had to wear the damn thing because several years without his left eye from before Jeri had healed him had left his eye severely sensitive to daylight and so he favoured his left eye in night conditions but even so he was struggling to believe what both eyes were telling him.

Integra was as stunned if not more so, the vile scene had turned into what seemed to be a miracle. Earlier that same day, Seras Victoria had been a Vampire, yet now she stood aside her Vampiric counterpart looking as frail and innocent as the day Alucard had brought her to Hellsing saying he had given her his dark gift.

A barely audible gasp broke the silence, yet it wasn't Integra, Pip or any of the Wild Geese, it was the male Nosferatu, struggling to comprehend the scene before him. The temptress who had tricked him in order to drink from him, standing beside his Police Girl … it was impossible, just too absurd to believe!

"Police Girl?" his tone was quiet not threatening or angry, almost gentle.

Seras flinched hearing that nickname he had given her that first night, before a wave of cold terror swept through her entire being. Memories flooding back of the past 6 years and everything she had endured either because of Hellsing or because of him.

All of the yelling and harsh reprimands either from him or Integra, feelings of self loathing for not being strong enough to please him or take on other Vampires by herself, his brutal punishment from only days earlier-but the most vivid was the blood. The memory of the Valentine Brothers attacking Hellsing, the Hellsing soldiers who had been turned into ghouls attacking her and then she had slaughtered them with glee and being coated with their blood before Integra had snapped her out of her bloodlust-

"Oh God …" Seras whimpered, the thing she remembered most was that she had drunk blood.

She had drained Pip's body dry during the battle with Zorin and then made him into her disembodied familiar for a time, before Jeri gave him and all his fallen Flock new life. And even after the war with Millennium had ended, she had continued to drink blood from others to survive, the fact that the blood had been given voluntarily did not matter.

The now-crying blonde felt sick to her very core as she kept repeating that phrase to herself.

"I drank blood … I drank … blood … Oh God!"

Pushing away from Draculina, Seras threw up on the grass, of course since she had not eaten solid foods for years, there was only bloody bile burning the back of her throat and making her feel all the more sick.

"Uh … First time I've seen zhis much throwing up without any booze in sight!"

Pip had no idea why he attempted to make a joke given the atmosphere, he himself could feel the blonde's distress and he just wanted to help her somehow.

Taking a step forward the Iron Maiden spoke as softly as she knew how to:

"Are you alright?"

Seras flinched, mumbling something too quiet to be heard then before Integra could stop him Alucard baritone voice rumbled in the small blonde's ears making her shake with fear.

"Police Girl?"

Draculina growled while baring her fangs, her now crimson eyes glowing dangerously.

"_Shut up_ Vampire!" Integra snapped.

The small blonde mumbled something, lowering her eyes refusing to look at the woman or the monster beside her.

Integra then tried again herself. "Police Girl?"

"That's … not …"

"What?" Integra pressed.

"That's not … my …"

"Speak up Police Girl, we can barely-"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Seras screamed at the Midian.

Alucard's eyes widened at the ferocity in her tone, she was beyond anger and wasn't going to let him scare her into submission a second longer.

"MY NAME IS SERAS VICTORIA **NOT FUCKING POLICE GIRL!"**

"Seras, calm down!" Integra didn't want her to harm herself by screaming her brains out at her idiot servant.

"With all the respect I ever had for you … _fuck off_ Integra!"

Alucard growled on reflex, he'd nearly painted a building red with the blood of the last foolish human stupid enough to insult his Master, the only reason he had not already shot was because it was Seras.

Integra was angry, yet given what the girl had just been through it soon faded.

"Hey Mignonette … it's alright. Come on; let's go back, you're barefoot and nearly … not dressed! Mr Walter will make you some of zhat nice hot cocoa I'm sure!"

Seras fixed the Frenchman with a sad smile and shook her head.

"You and the Flock were always so nice to me … whenever you weren't making those dirty jokes or trying to kiss me!"

Alucard glared at the Frenchman who was oblivious to his fury.

"Every night for a whole year, I asked for a kiss and every night you turned poor old Mister Pip down!"

Seras smiled weakly, remembering those few, short moments of happiness at Hellsing, how she had laughed off his flirting.

"I did manage to steal zhat kiss in zhe end!"

"Took me being blind for it to happen, bloody cheat!"

"Hey Mignonette you could've killed me for it! Yet here I still stand!"

Seras' eyes saddened, remembering he had died less than a minute after stealing that kiss. It was only because of the mercy of a girl whose blood came from a Dragon that he and the other members of the Wild Geese as well as the people of London who had fallen that day were revived.

"Ah well! I would leave behind too many broken hearts if I were to settle down before I'm in my prime!" Pip joked and made her smile then stepped forwards despite a warning growl from Draculina and put his beige trench coat around her shoulders. "Petite Ange is here, you know? She's waiting for you with Mr Walter and she bought Petite Blanc also!"

Seras had to laugh lightly, thinking of the tiny white wolf that had been so happy to snuggle into her bosom … until Jeri pointed out he had less than cute reasons for snuggling up to her.

"I don't care what she says … I still say you put ideas in his furry head!"

"Oh you wound me Mignonette! I'm as innocent as a kitten's fluffy head!" Pip feigned a hurt look which just made Seras laugh. "Come on, Mademoiselle Vampire brought a storm cloud to town!"

"Walter," Integra was talking into a cellphone. "Please tell Jericha that her spell worked, both of them are alright," after a reply from Walter that Seras couldn't hear, "I mean Draculina and Seras, both of them are fine, we're returning to Hellsing now."

Pip then looked to Draculina who was no longer snarling and looking ready to commit mass murder.

"Um, Boss?" Pip asked. "What will happen now? I mean …"

Pip nodded at the female Vampire, a look of concern crossed Integra's face. What would they do with the now free Draculina? She didn't answer to Alucard anymore hence she was a danger, and yet even in the height of an unimaginable bloodlust no human was harmed, she had been focused solely on doing what was best for her 'sister'. Integra doubted Alucard could show the same restraint after gorging on the amount of blood Draculina did all at once, until she recalled he had absorbed an entire city of blood during the Millennium crisis.

"You can always rehire me," Draculina half-joked finding the situation boring now and before Integra could reply, "You made Seras Victoria into a Hellsing soldier, in all fairness I'm not actually under Hellsing's employ."

"You and Mignonette can be bunk buddies!" Pip joked until Seras expression made him blink before she hugged him tightly. "Hey, what's zhe matter?"

"You're still a bloody pervert, Pip Bernadotte. You, the Flock and Walter, you've always been so kind to me. And that's why I'll miss you all, after I've gone."

"Gone where?" Pip's eyes widened.

"Ah, you didn't hear what Jeri said earlier, did you?"

Pip guessed she was referring to the 'mind search' Petite Ange had done back at Hellsing, and no he had not heard Jeri say a word during that time.

"She offered for me to go live on her side, there's nothing like the monsters in this world on her side. I'll never have to think about … these things anymore, I can be normal again Pip … not a disappointment to Hellsing or a failed Draculina, I can just be me again!"

Pip's expression fell, he'd believed foolishly that Seras would stay with Hellsing, but he was wrong and he didn't mind being wrong. Petite Ange was offering Seras a fresh start in a safe place, from visiting 'her side of the realms' as Jeri called it, Pip had been given the impression that the Earth which was Jeri's home had not nearly the amount of unrest theirs did.

If that was what it would take for Seras to be happy … however sad it would make him, Pip would wish her well.

"Well … you'd better call us every week on zhat fancy 'talk screen' to say hi!" his unsaid blessing made Seras smile softly.

"**DON'T BE SO FOOLISH!"**

Seras spun at the roar so fast that Pip's trench coat fell to the ground, looking up into angry crimson eyes.

**CRACK!**

Draculina had somersaulted to land a devastating axe kick to Nosferatu's head, the sickening crunch of his neck breaking echoed in Seras' ears before her counterpart then threw a punch to send him to the ground where Integra had been only moments before until she'd wisely jumped aside.

The sound of bones cracking, healing and realigning made Seras cringe in horror covering her ears to block out the horrible sounds.

Snarling as his bones healed, Alucard rose to his feet, cricking his neck before meeting the defiant scarlet of Draculina's eyes.

"You forget yourself Fledgling-"

"No, you forget _yourself_, Nosferatu!" Draculina cut him off. "I am not your Fledgling any longer, and Seras Victoria will **never** be your toy, not so long as I live! Neither you nor Hellsing have any power over either of us anymore! Hunt me to your shrivelled husk of a heart's content, stake me in the heart then throw my corpse into the deepest ocean! So long as my better half is safe and forever out of your grasp then I will walk into the eternal Hellfire with my head held high!"

"I made you Draculina, and I can end you just as easily!" Alucard's face was a vicious snarl of contempt.

"I welcome the chance to drain you dry, my former Master!" Draculina licked her lips subconsciously, the taste of his ancient blood still on her lips.

"What did you mean?"

Both Vampires looked at the blonde standing beside Bernadotte; Alucard's expression while one of confusion still made the small blonde feel afraid.

"What did you mean by … toy?"

Draculina's look was one of pity; her counterpart was still oblivious to the elder Midian's dangerous intentions for her.

"It doesn't matter anymore, come day's end you'll be in a safe place not even this bastard can find you!"

A short albeit dark laugh sounded, Alucard's crimson gaze focusing on Seras and the intensity in his eyes … softened by the smallest fraction.

"If the truth is of any interest my father was married my mother before I was born, my dear," he grinned wryly, his fangs glinting in the low evening light.

It was in that instant that memory came flooding back, and the knowledge made her go cold with fear, now she knew why the smile he'd given her earlier was so familiar.

_Six years ago, in the Cheddar village graveyard:_

_The Vampire priest had just grabbed her and held her between him and the … monster dressed in red._

"_Don't take another step; the girl's the last survivor. Don't you want to save her?" the undead priest asked. _

_Alucard was ignoring the fake's idle prattle for the moment, his gaze was fixed firmly on the blue-eyed police girl, shaking from fear at both the monster who'd threatened to rape her using her as a shield and the ominous man dressed in red who had first been mowed down by gunfire from the ghoulish servants of the false priest and then using darkness itself seemed to heal without any ill effects._

"_Be reasonable," the fake continued. "I'm not asking for much! Just a bit of help, you could look the other way!"_

_Completely ignoring the remark, Alucard looked into the small woman's eyes._

"_Are you a virgin, my dear?" he grinned widely, waiting for her to confirm what he already knew._

"_Oh!" she gasped lightly, blushing furiously._

"_What are you doing?" the priest was on guard now._

"_I'm asking if you're a virgin," Alucard repeated._

"_But … I …" now she was scared, was he going to kill the other and rape her himself?_

"_You bastard!" the priest was outraged at the other Vampire's attitude._

"_Answer me!" he demanded._

"_Y-Yes! I am!" she cried._

_BANG!_

_Red hot pain shot through her right lung, as though the bullet that had shot her had been tipped in acid the pain was that great. Her last coherent thought after hearing the rapist behind her, had been at least he would die that night too, at least her two friends would be avenged._

_After that all she couldn't hear anything even though she could still see but her vision was fading in and out of focus as she lost blood through the gaping wound in her right breast. During one of the moments of focus she noticed the man in red standing over her, his mouth was moving although his words were lost to her._

_It had been much sooner than she had intended, but she could at least be at peace with her mum and dad. Her body felt light despite being unable to move, the moon in the sky seemed to be beckoning to her to follow its light. As her consciousness began to fade she found herself reaching out to the moon's light, silently pleading to be taken to her final rest before her strength finally gave out and everything turned black but not before seeing the man in red's grin one last time …_

The memory flashed through her mind in an instant, a horrible feeling making itself known: she hadn't said a word after being shot yet he had said the choice had been hers … why would he say that unless-

Alucard's grin had left his face as soon as he'd noticed his Police Girl's expression become distant as though in a trance and when she regained her focus, he could only see an expression of fear and her scent confirmed it, she was scared of him.

"Police Girl-"

"Easy Mignonette!" Pip laughed until her saw her face, "Hey, what's zhe matter?"

"Now you know," through their connection Draculina had felt the fear then horrified realisation as her sister finally saw the truth behind her death.

"Now she knows?" Alucard's tone was mocking to the Draculina before he turned his eyes back to his Police Girl and was surprised when she recoiled bumping into Pip as she tried to back away.

"Mignonette it's okay!" Pip tried to put a hand to her shoulder but she shoved his hand away, her eyes never leaving the Vampire.

"You lied … _why_?" Seras asked while fighting tears of despair.

Alucard's eyes narrowed, on reflex he tried to search her mind only for Draculina to hiss openly and protect the blonde's mind and Alucard snarled openly at her.

"Why would a _man_, for lack of a better word, like him lie?" Draculina asked as though expecting an answer from someone.

"What's she talking about Vampire? ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!" Integra demanded.

"I truly don't know, Master."

"Really?" Draculina asked. "You told the butler man that the choice was always hers," this was said while nodding at Seras, "What choice was that, _exactly_? To die or to become a lowly servant for a monster's perverse whims? Oh yes, a very fair choice it seems!"

"But I never made the choice!" Seras cried. "I knew I was dying and I was ready to die-"

"Don't be foolish," Alucard's tone wasn't threatening, he almost sounded sad. "To die alone in the dirt when your life had barely begun? You're still a child by my kind's standards, you couldn't have understood at the time-"

"And I still don't! Why did you lie about it? You could've killed that fucking priest before he grabbed me! Instead you ask me if I'm a virgin-"

Integra's eyes narrowed as her suspicions were being confirmed before her.

"-and then you just shot through me like I wasn't even there! Why would you do that? If you wanted me dead that first night then why not just let me die?!"

"Go on Alucard, you're being asked a question," Draculina said coolly.

"I never wanted you dead Police Girl, nor did I want you to die."

"Cut the cryptic crap and tell me truth!" Seras demanded, her voice rising with her anxiety.

"I knew it as soon as I saw you that night: you were terrified yet you refused to give in to your fear, even in the face of death you refused to die without fighting with all your heart. I looked into your mind after I arrived; you'd lost the only two friends you had in the force. You would have been alone, that thought disturbed me more than anything had for decades before."

"So … you shot me so I wouldn't be alone?" Seras screamed. "_You expect me to believe that bullshit?!_"

"It's the truth."

"**Bullshit**!" Seras repeated. "You only shot me because that bastard priest used me as a shield! What if he'd bitten me first? Did you ever think of that?!"

"He wouldn't have bitten you, Police Girl."

"How could you know that?" Seras demanded. "He'd already said how he was going to rape me then turn me into a ghoul! How did you know he wouldn't!?"

Alucard didn't answer; Integra watched his face carefully for any hint however small of what was going through her servant's mind. How had he known?

Seras was meeting the Vampire's gaze, refusing to look away until he answered her, had he read the priest's mind? There was no other explanation for it-

…

The young woman's eyes had grown large with fear, tears welling up then falling down her cheeks and she was trembling, shaking her head while never leaving the Vampire's red eyes.

"Seras?" Pip was worried by her expression.

"It was you … wasn't it?" Seras asked, swallowing her tears.

"What was him Seras?" Integra asked, looking from the crying girl to her servant and when she received no reply from her, "Tell the truth servant! What did you do?!"

Alucard glanced at Integra's face full of fury before looking at his Police Girl, his gaze was one of regret, he should have told her the truth of her rebirth much sooner and only then did he realise it.

"He'd wanted to flee; you were never on his mind after I appeared. After what you'd witnessed, as brave as you had been, I knew you would never have accepted my gift had I just asked … The maggot Vampire was convenient, and weak willed, it wasn't hard to make him carry out my will," Alucard stopped, taking an unnecessary breath. "I did what was necessary to give you a new life-"

"YOU USED HIM SO YOU COULD KILL ME!" Seras screamed in betrayed outrage.

"**ALUCARD!" **Integra was beyond furious. "Why the fuck would you pull a stunt like that?! I ordered you to search and destroy the Vampire in Cheddar, I never ordered you to come back with his last victim in tow!"

"I understand your anger," Alucard spoke calmly to his former Fledgling. "I had always intended to tell you the truth of that night-"

"WHEN!" Seras screamed, becoming hysterical. "THE NEXT TIME YOU PUNCHED ME SO HARD YOU BROKE ALL MY RIBS?! THE NEXT TIME YOU SLAPPED ME SO HARD YOU MADE ME BLEED AND MADE ME WISH MYSELF DEAD!? **WHEN**?!"

"I was harsh to you, sometimes unjustly so … I truly regret the anguish I caused you."

Andersen who had been watching with disbelieving eyes found himself gawping at Vampire King, he'd never imagined the monster apologising to anyone, certainly not the small blonde who Andersen felt had been treated as though she were no better than dirt under the monster's boots.

"Every night for **6 years** you told me a less patient Master would have left me a headless corpse in the dirt! You have no patience for **anyone** so why didn't you?!"

"I never planned to kill you, Police Girl. With each passing week, despite your failings, I could feel your potential growing that much more. The stronger you became the more pride I felt, yet I was angry you were denying the fate that had been given to you-"

"You forced it on me!" Seras cried. "You were right: I **never** would have accepted if you'd just asked me! I'd have put a bullet in my brain than willingly become a toy for some … evil monster who was so bored he killed me for the fun of it!"

"I've heard enough," Integra stopped Alucard from denying her words then stepped forward to Seras. "He will be punished for this Seras, I swear it. In a few days when things when you've calmed down perhaps-"

"You knew, didn't you?" Seras demanded.

"What?" Integra felt shocked at what the younger woman was implying. "Seras I never knew any of this before tonight, I promise you!"

"You expect me to believe that? Your pet Vampire comes home with a nearly dead girl and you never questioned him?"

"He told me you'd fallen during the battle and he gave you the choice, I had no reason to disbelieve him!" Integra protested before her expression fell.

"You never believe a word he says!" Seras pointed at the Nosferatu as she spoke. "He's always lying to you, saying how smoothly missions were when really they were … bloody slaughters!"

"What would you have had me do Seras? You were already a Vampire, even if I didn't entirely trust his version there was no point in questioning it as it could never be undone!"

"It has been undone! Just look at me!" Seras showed her the bruises on her arms that were not healing as they would if she were still a Vampire.

Integra's icy blue eyes saddened seeing the bruises on the girl's arms and neck that had been left by her servant only hours before, and the bruise on Seras' face that she herself had given the girl the same night Alucard had-

It was only then that Integra realised Seras had been holding her right side the entire time, upon looking closer Integra could see a patch blood the size of a tennis-ball seeping through the vest she was wearing.

"Good God, Bernadotte! Are any of your men medics?"

Pip's gaze fell upon the blood patch, "Seras, when did zhat happen?"

"Four days ago," Draculina answered, casting a sideways glance at the Vampire who'd caused the injury then at Seras, "I was caught off-guard, I should have healed you before we separated, I'm sorry sister."

Seras smiled at her counterpart weakly, Draculina had not been the one who'd hurt her.

"So if Petite Ange cast a …"

"Soul Separation," Draculina supplied the phrase.

"If she cast a 'Soul Separation' zhen … why were you-"

"Screaming like some poor bastard with a Chestburster ready to explode through their sternum?"

Pip was going to ask how Draculina knew about Chestbursters from those movies with the big black aliens but decided against it, reasoning it was most likely because Seras knew and hence Draculina knew.

"The Little Dragon said the spell would separate us, and told us a story of the spell's first casting on some human boy who had an angelic warrior's spirit living inside him. The warrior separated from the boy, it didn't work right away as we were both certain Seras was the one who had to separate from me. But it was always her body; I was just a rather vicious guest. The way I went about it was the simplest way I could think of."

"Did you really have to …?"

"I never said it was the most pleasant way!"

Pip still felt nauseous thinking about what they'd seen, but banished the image from his mind, it was over and they had Mignonette back safe and sound.

"We're returning to Hellsing, the medics there can fully assess your injuries."

Draculina chuckled darkly, "Given you two caused them that won't be necessary!"

Alucard growled; the Draculina before him was his blood; her dark aura and unusual strength were proof of that. Yet she wasn't his Police Girl, she was standing next to the damn mercenary not daring to meet his gaze. If it was out of fear or not he couldn't say, he only had a connection with the Draculina and even that was closed to him now that she was free.

"Fair enough," Integra conceded. "Seras? Come back to Hellsing-wait!" when Seras opened her mouth to protest she wasn't going anywhere with Alucard. "Jericha can heal you faster than any medicine or treatment we have," and when Seras was about to ask Integra answered, "Afterwards … you may do as you wish. I release you from your obligations at Hellsing; you're free to leave with Jericha if that's what you desire-"

"Master you're not seriously-"

"SHUT UP VAMPIRE! Be grateful I don't stake you outside the Vatican and leave you for Iscariot to make merry with your eviscerated corpse!"

"Don't bring us into this, we don't him!" Father Andersen joined in.

"At this moment I'm thinking the same thing!" Integra turned away from her servant and her eyes were sad as she asked, "Were things truly that horrible?"

Seras felt her throat tighten as more tears threatened to fall; nodding her head slowly was the only answer she could give.

"Seras I _swear_ I never knew what he'd planned! I would have intervened if I'd-"

"It wasn't you fault; and you did step in, more than once."

It had been during the past year that the Nosferatu had begun acting more violently towards her; a punch to the stomach instead of a sharp whack over the head among other things. Several times Integra had ordered him to back off for fear of him seriously hurting Seras, yet the interlude between the violence never seemed to last long and soon he was back to abusing the small blonde.

Now his Master had as good as relieved her of her duties as a Hellsing soldier and wished her the best for a new life, in another world in another dimension. She would leave and he would never see her again … he couldn't allow that, he couldn't lose his mate!

Faster than even Draculina could react, Alucard pulled the small blonde to his chest and the two disappeared in a portal of shadows.

"SERAS!" Pip shouted and lunged too late to try and grab her back.

Draculina roared in anger, **"That bastard!"**

"DRACULINA!" Integra shouted as she too disappeared into darkness, her fist shaking from anger all the Hellsing Leader could do was scream in anger: _**"ALUCARD!"**_

* * *

I got the inspiration for the separation from hearing and reading the phrase 'Vampire venom' more than once, I know that it is commonly accepted that Vampirism is forever but in my version Alucard has to learn to love Seras as a human ... but not yet! Alucard has his female back, will he be able to convince her to stay with him at Hellsing or has our favourite Midian's love life died before it can begin? As always please review before you click next to find out, thank you!


	8. She Will Never Be Yours

In this chapter Seras finally gets the chance to give Alucard a piece of her mind!

Personally I found this part to be quite angsty when I first wrote it, I hope it lives up to the standards of my readers/reviewers!

* * *

5 Miles North, Serenity Park North

An instant after being pulled into his shadows and transported somewhere else, Seras fought desperately to get out of his iron grip, without hesitation he released her and she backed away watching his with obvious fear.

"I'm not a Vampire anymore! What do you _want_ from me?" Seras cried.

"Having your Vampiric side driven out may have made you human again, but it will never break the bond we share Police Girl."

"My name is Seras, not Police Girl! And you've _never_ had a bond with me! I was only ever a slave for you to take your anger out on or to take a fist to!"

Alucard moved to touch her face but again she backed away, too afraid to let him get closer. It would take only an instant to teleport to her but he decided against it, if he was going to convince her to stay then he had to avoid scaring her anymore than she already had been.

"I meant what I said: I was too harsh that night, you didn't deserve the punishment I gave you-"

"_That night!?"_ Seras repeated sounding outraged. "So I deserved all the other punishments that came before that? The time you hit me over the head so hard I nearly blacked out? All the times you threatened to stake me out in the sunlight? Oh, or my personal favourite the night you threw me off the fucking roof when I couldn't turn into mist or a bat and broke my fucking leg!"

Her tone was angry yet there were tears in her eyes, for 6 years she'd had to hold her tongue for fear of angering him and receiving one of the painful punishments she'd so feared. But she wasn't his Fledgling anymore and she was going to make damn sure he knew exactly how she felt before she left the accursed place forever.

"Is that truly what you want? To leave behind everything you ever cared for so you can begin anew in a world ruled by Dragons and monsters? To become a refugee surviving only on 'the kindness of others' again?"

"What's the alternative? To stay here and become the No-Life King's glorified fuck toy?! At least Jeri _wants_ me around because she actually _likes_ me! And what do you mean 'again'? No one gave a shit about me when I was growing up! No one was ever kind to me or dried my tears when I cried! First the kids at that godforsaken orphanage then the men in the police academy and finally there was you and your precious _Master_ Integra! Oh talk of the devil, it looks like she's pissed at you!"

The seals on Alucard's gloves were glowing a harsh red, the pain was becoming worse with each moment he refused to answer his Master's call but he willed himself to ignore it and turned his attention back to his Police Girl.

"Not pissed enough that a few blessed bullets to my face won't alleviate!" the Vampire chuckled darkly. "Before tonight I used to believe you liked Integra!"

Seras scoffed angrily, "I used to like stories about princes slaying the dragon to save the beautiful princess too before I grew up! There's no such thing as 'true love's kiss' or 'happily ever after'! There's only … 'happy until life flips you the bird'! I used to be happy before I was orphaned! God forgive me I even thought I was happy for a _very_ short time at Hellsing!"

A small smile graced the Vampire's face, "I know … I remember the day you slaughtered the horde of freaks by yourself, how happy you looked when I told you how proud you made me that night."

"_ONE FUCKING TIME!_ OH HOW BLESSED I MUST HAVE BEEN TO MAKE YOU PROUD _ONE TIME_!" Seras raised her index finger to emphasise her point.

"Is that what you honestly believe: that I was only truly proud of you once?"

"FINE! Then tell me another separate incident that made you proud apart from that one!"

"The day the Millennium threat was ended, seeing how strong and beautiful you'd become … I honestly felt my chest would burst from the pride I'd felt."

…

Seras looked at him uncomfortably remembering that night, he'd ruffled her hair and called her by her name for only the second time since they'd met and afterwards she had been desperate to know his admiration again yet never succeeded, only earning his contempt and also at times it seemed his hatred.

"I _never_ hated you Police-Seras," Alucard stopped himself from repeating his most used nickname for her.

"And that's another thing, I've never been a person to you! You always talk down to me like I'm your damned pet! 'Drink the blood _Police Girl_! You are testing my patience _Police Girl_! Love is just a made-up word human men would use to get you into bed _Police Girl_! We Vampires do not feel pitiful emotions **Police Girl**'!"

"I'm certain I never used that particular tone when speaking to you."

"Don't you _dare_ laugh at me! I don't care if you rip my throat out because I won't let you treat me that way a _second_ longer! Sometimes you made me feel like such a weakling when you lectured me about the blood, I could understand that! A few times … I was so happy that I'd made you proud! But then those days when you looked at me like you were going to kill me for not being a perfect monster …" tears were beginning to fall freely now. "I was so scared … I would rather have Andersen carve my heart out with a blessed blade than face you!"

Alucard's crimson eyes widened hearing her say she would rather she died than take another of his punishments … had he truly treated her so badly?

"And now? Now … you're saying that you want me to be your lover for all eternity? There are millions of women in this Godforsaken world and thousands of them are Vampires! Why can't you just leave me alone and choose one of them?! I bet there are even some who wouldn't mind being knocked around by you every day! But not me, not anymore and NEVER AGAIN!" she cried, becoming more hysterical at the thought of being his prisoner forever.

Once more Alucard's eyes widened, she thought he wanted to keep her prisoner?

"Seras … I don't want you as a slave, I want you to be my mate … my Queen."

"Even if I believed that **bullshit** and let you bite me again," Seras began, becoming angry at his toying with her mind. "The second another stronger Vampiress comes along you'll throw me away without a second glance and I'll be left on my own with only your curse as a permanent reminder of my stupidity!"

"You're stronger than even I gave you credit for, your Vampiric side is proof of that. I can't remember the last time someone broke my neck with a simple kick!"

"Then ask _her_!" Seras cried. "I'm a _human!_ Not a damned Vampire, Midian or whatever your kind call yourselves! You already have a perfect female so why are you still harassing _me_?!"

"Because the admiration I felt that first night was for _you_, your will to survive or at the very least take the bastard priest with you was striking. Becoming my Draculina just made you all the more beautiful-"

"You told me every night for 6 freaking years to let go of my humanity! And now you have the gall to say it's my humanity you've cared for all this time? YOU FUCKING LIAR! The only reason you're not bedding my other half is because she won't fawn over you the way I did before I realised what you really were! There's Seras Victoria the human and there's your Draculina, there is no more 'Police Girl: the Fledgling of Alucard'! GET OVER IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Seras made to storm past him only for him to grab her arm and turn her to face him, causing her to cry out when he grabbed her bruised bicep. Immediately he loosened his grip but did not release her, causing her to scream and try to break his hold.

"SERAS!" his crimson eyes seemed to bore into her very soul. "You will listen to me!"

"Go right ahead …" she said with her head lowered. "Take what you want and then go!"

"What?"

"I'm still a virgin, that's the only reason you refuse to let me go: until you've taken the only thing I have left to give! Well you can have it! Just know that no matter how much you hurt me or frighten me I will never be the 'faithful lover' to a rapist bastard like you!"

Alucard was stunned, how could she believe he would be that evil?

"I wanted to make you strong enough to be my Queen," Alucard repeated. "Then I would have asked for your hand, only then would I have claimed you as mine."

"Well what if _I_ don't want _you_! Don't I have any say in the matter? Or does being your Fledgling mean I have to agree to go along with everything you want?! 'Police Girl, your Master is feeling amorous! Come lay down with me'!"

"Give me _some_ credit, I never would have forced you!"

"There are so many beautiful virgins out there! Why is it only my virginity you want to take?!"

"I wanted you to give it to me of your own free will, I never would have taken it on a whim."

"Well go on!" she backed off and spread her arms wide as though presenting herself, "There's no one else around and you want it so take it then leave me alone! I can pretend I want you if it would make it easier! You can take my body as many times as you want but I will _never_ give you my heart again you evil monster!"

"Again?"

Seras froze, cursing herself for revealing she had felt anything other than the respect she used to have for him or the fear and hatred she felt now.

"Fine, I admit it! When you came back after the fight with Millennium … for a while, before you started hurting me … I thought that maybe … you'd like me in return!" admitting she'd had a crush on the monster before her was humiliating.

Had she been looking at him Seras would have seen a small smile on his face.

"And for a while … even after you started punishing me for not being a perfect Draculina … it just made me want to try harder … to make you proud of me … so maybe … I'd get to see you smile at me again-" Seras stopped to fiercely brush away her tears, feeling all the more embarrassed he was seeing her cry for an unrequited love.

"It was never unrequited Seras, I couldn't make my own feelings known until you were ready. It's been my plan for centuries to return to my homeland and reclaim my throne, I wanted you to be with me when I did. There would be challenger's to my claim to my throne and challengers who would fight you to be my Queen. I had to be certain you would be strong enough to face them and win-"

"_You called me worthless_!" Seras cried. "My ribs are still broken from where _you punched me_!" she showed him her palm that had been holding her injured side smeared with blood.

The smell of her virgin blood didn't excite him as it normally would, at that moment the scent made the male feel an agonizing pain in his chest.

"I've never regretted anything more than what I did that night, you were strong I knew you would-"

"I never should have listened to her … I should have ended it that night!"

Alucard's crimson eyes widened, recalling what he'd heard her say in her mind that night: that she would end things tonight. Draculina had said she'd meant her disgrace, but now he knew it was something infinitely worse.

"You were hurt, you'd just been reprimanded in front of the other soldiers, it's normal to feel …"

"Suicidal," Seras supplied, her tone bitter.

"No! You were depressed, and I'd never disciplined you in front of the other soldiers before-" Alucard refused to acknowledge his Fledgling would be so weak.

"I'm _not_ your Fledgling anymore! And yes I was ready to give in to my weakness that night, but the part of me that _you_ made convinced me not to! Well look at me now Draculina!" Seras shouted into the night sky. "OH HELL YES! THIS IS MUCH BETTER THAN PUTTING A SILVER BULLET IN MY BRAIN!"

"You're tired and hungry, you're not thinking straight-"

"I should have died that day with my parents, I'd been shot in the stomach for God's sake! I should have died! What did I do that was so terrible I deserve this?!"

"You did nothing Seras, God didn't want you to die that night-"

"Don't you dare talk to me about God! You turned your back on Him when you drank blood! I was just a little girl, I hadn't even met you then! Am I being punished because He always knew that I'd actually care about you? That I'd actually care … about a monster who slaughters humans for the fun of it?"

Her scent changed, the fear giving way to perfect despair … she believed herself to be damned by God for feeling something for him however brief it had been.

"You're the last soul in this world who would be damned by God, even as a Draculina you never took the life of a human."

"You told me for years that we were both damned for being what we are! That it didn't matter how long I tried to act like a human in the end I was damned the same as you!" Seras clutched at her head, nails digging into her scalp.

"I turned my back on God, I've never denied that. If ever there was a soul who deserved His grace it's you-"

"You want me to be a heartless monster like you yet you say I deserve God's grace, _which one is it_! Do I deserve God's grace or an eternity of servitude locked up like an animal until you finally get so bored you'll shoot me yourself!"

"The Hellsing line isn't eternal, eventually it will end. When that happens and I reclaim my throne … I will make all your dreams come true, I'd give you the world if you asked it of me! You'll never have to know such feelings again-"

"But I will always know them because of **you**! You're the one who made me feel like nothing! You're the one who made me want to shoot myself with your gun that you stupidly left out … or was that on purpose?"

"What?"

"Did you leave your Casull out on purpose? If I didn't then that suddenly made me worthy of you and if I did then you could just start again with the next poor girl who was dying at your feet. I'm right aren't I?!" Seras asked coldly. "If I'd died that night you wouldn't have given me another thought!"

"If you had died that night, I would have lost the only good thing I've had in my life for centuries," Alucard's expression was unreadable, not angry …

Seras couldn't tell what he was feeling and that scared her more than his anger.

"I would give you the world, if you asked it of me," Alucard repeated as he stepped closer and this time she didn't back away.

"I don't _want_ the world, I never have! All I've ever wanted is …"

"Someone who will never leave you alone, who will only ever show you loyalty and will only ever give you the love you've craved for years …"

Exactly as he had that morning in the Hellsing catacombs, Alucard touched his gloved hand to her face, his thumb stroking her cheek gently and yet still she continued to cry, a gentle breeze making her hair sway in the night.

Taking a moment to search her feelings, he learned that she was fighting desperately not to give in, refusing to believe he was being honest with her, that this was just another private joke at her expense. All the anger she'd felt from him, all the punishments were blaring in her mind like alarm bells warning her that he would only hurt her if she trusted him again.

Removing his hand from her cheek, the Vampire King tilted her chin up so she was looking at him, tears shining in her bright blue eyes. After a moment with his hand still tilting her chin up, Alucard leaned down to her so their faces nearly touched.

For him the memory of the night he turned her was as fresh as though it had happened yesterday, he'd bitten her then given her his blood to complete the bond. Then while her body recovered from his Casull's bullet, he had held her to his chest and carried her back to Hellsing. Those few shorts moments he had been able to hold her without her fearing him, it had felt to him as though she had been made solely to be held in his arms.

While he had openly mocked it in the past, he now believed the gesture could make her trust him and let her see that she was the only female he wanted, that she was the only one special enough for him to give his kiss to. Seras froze, not believing what was happening and fearing he would sink his fangs into her neck if she looked away-

**CRACK! SMASH!**

A blast of air blew by the blonde's face, smashing the male Vampire to the ground.

"SERAS!"

Turning at the shout to her great relief she saw Integra with Pip at her heels running towards them, and in a flash of red Draculina materialised before her.

"Sorry about that, the bastard was masking both your life energies. He couldn't mask your scent though!"

As he stood Alucard cursed his carelessness, the simple night breeze had betrayed their location and now he would have to take her somewhere else to continue their talk-

"DON'T YOU DARE SERVANT! I FORBID IT!" Integra shouted, beyond furious at this point as she stood between Seras and the male. "Seras, are you alright?"

"… We were just … talking."

"He doesn't need to kiss you to talk to you, Seras!" Draculina cut in. "Oh that's low! Taking advantage of the girl's old feelings so you could turn her again! I feel no small amount of joy to tell you this, actually I feel a great deal of joy saying this: she can never be turned by you again!"

Alucard's eyes glowed harshly, blazing like the fires of Hell at the female's interference and feeling the desire to behead her growing harder to contain.

The expression of fury made the Draculina laugh harshly, "Oh dear, did I interrupt your attempt at courting? I'm sorry but the young woman has no interest in a monster like you!"

"**Mind your own business Draculina!" **

"Her safety _is_ my business … I suppose you could call it the Police Girl in me. One thing I know for certain is that there is not enough Draculina in Seras for her to forget the damage you've caused and fall into your bed!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" Seras' face was burning as they spoke about her as though she were not even there.

"I wish you a safe journey to your new home dear sister, I'd see you off but I need to keep the bastard from following you. Would you mind escorting my sister to the Little Dragon, Sir Hellsing?"

"It doesn't matter that you share my blood, you're still not much more than a newborn and I will strike you down if you keep getting in my way!" Alucard's shadows flared outwards to match his anger.

"Ooh how passionate … what do you plan to do to me for our first night?" Draculina feigned sounding seductive.

"WHAT?!" Alucard was infuriated.

"Do I not please you, my Master?" Draculina walked towards him, looking darker and more seductive as she had ever looked before. "This _is_ the purpose you had in mind for me, this is why you made me!"

Alucard snarled openly as the Vampiress circled him, tracing his shoulders, back then chest with her hand as she did so.

"Come on Mignonette, let's go see Petite Ange," Pip started to guide Seras away, the Draculina's behaviour was freaking him out!

Alucard moved to stop her only for the Draculina he'd sired to push him back with her shadow arm flaring outwards as though representing her inner fire.

"Oh come now, don't be so stubborn! The poor girl's had her fill of this life, I on the other hand am young and free now … If you need comforting … _my King_ then perhaps I'll take pity on you and let you share my bed? You have the personality of a stump but still, even I must admit you are very easy on the undead eyes-"YOU

"GET AWAY FROM ME BITCH!"

Alucard's patience snapped and he tried to impale her through the heart, she dodged but the force from his attempt left her with 4 nasty gouges on her arm.

"SERAS!"

Integra's shout stopped Alucard from attacking further, both he and Draculina looked Seras' way and both their expressions became horrified.

Drip … drip … drip

Seras froze as a flash of tremendous heat burned her arm making her grip her arm with her other hand. Upon raising it she was horrified to see it covered in blood from four fresh scratch wounds on her arm … the same as Draculina's.

It was then that the pain from the pouring wounds hit her hard and she screamed into the night, the sound piercing the darkness and the soul of the Vampire King who was still horrified by what he had done, unintentional though it had been.

"SERAS!"

Blue eyes wide with fright she looked at the Vampire who had caused the pain, he tried to go to her only for her counterpart to impale him to the ground through the heart with her shadow arm.

"Why the hell are you still standing there? RUN!" Draculina shouted.

Seras gasped lightly, still shaking from the shock of her wound, unable to move.

"HE'LL NEVER LET YOU LEAVE! HE'LL KILL YOU IF HE CATCHES YOU! **RUN**!"

"**RAGH!"**

Alucard threw the female aside only for her to somersault and land between him and Seras who was still frozen with fear and shock.

"Seras, it's alright!" Integra tried to comfort the girl. "Jericha will heal you and then I promise-"

"PROMISE **WHAT**?!" Draculina demanded. "SHE DIDN'T PROTECT YOU BEFORE, WHAT WILL BE DIFFERENT THIS TIME?"

Still shaking lightly Seras eyed Integra warily, the Iron Maiden hadn't been pleased with her arrival and more often than not she had felt Integra hated her almost as much as her former Master especially after the last mission.

"Seras, it will be-"

"CAN'T YOU SEE THEY'RE ALL ON HIS SIDE! THEY NEED HIM TO PROTECT THIS ACCURSED LAND! WHY ELSE WOULD SHE LET YOU STAY WHEN YOU SCREW UP SO ROYALLY ALL THE TIME?!" Draculina was trying to shock her sister to move.

The unsaid implication hit Seras hard, why did Integra allow her to stay despite her multiple 'screw-ups'?

… It was because of him! He was Hellsing's most powerful warrior … she was just his toy that he had turned on a whim. That explained everything; it explained why everyone had always seemed so oblivious to her torment and how everyone at Hellsing seemed to be indifferent to her.

They were content for her to be his toy … well she wasn't content _anymore_!

"RUN!"Draculina screamed again. "RUN UNTIL YOUR FEET BLEED THEN KEEP RUNNING TO SOMEWHERE THEY'LL NEVER FIND YOU!"

"Seras!" Alucard called, when she looked at him he reached out his hand to her.

The same hand that had hurt her so many times he was now extending to her almost as though he were offering her a lifeline … no, not again, never again!

"**RUN!**"

Seras shook her head at the male Vampire slowly with tears falling anew and without a word she spun to run past Integra and Pip before either could stop her.

"SERAS!" Integra called before Pip ran after her then Integra looked at the Midian who was still shocked his female had fled from him. "ALUCARD!"

The Elder Vampire was still frozen, the look of terror in her eyes had shocked him to his core. Seras didn't see him as her old Master or a friend whom she could trust anymore. He had hurt her after promising to never raise his hand to her again, the fact that he had done so only by accident didn't matter and she most likely believed he had done so intentionally.

In the months preceding that night Alucard had seen her look scared whenever he was angry at her and had even seen her reduced to tears, yet the look of purest terror in her eyes that night would be the look that would haunt him for the rest of his unlife.

"DAMN YOU SERVANT **WAKE UP**!"

Hearing his Master's yell snapped him out of his trance, shaken though he was he had to find her … an unarmed, barely dressed woman wasn't safe on her own especially at night.

"Oh Master you're not leaving me already? I'm so hurt!"

Alucard snarled fiercely when the Draculina again prevented him from following his Police Girl, but what could he do? As the four claw marks on her arms closed he realised harming the Draculina would hurt Seras, if he had actually succeeded in impaling the female then Seras would have been killed instantly … the thought of how close he had come to losing his female made the Midian feel physically sick.

"She was _never_ yours to lose, and she never will be!" Draculina growled as the two began to circle in what looked to be the beginning of a battle dance.

"Master-"

Alucard stopped, never taking his eyes off the female Vampire, for the first time he faced a foe he could not harm … what was he meant to do?

"Here is your order Servant, take heed."

Both Vampires looked at Integra as she spoke who was watching the Draculina without anger; Integra was looking at Draculina with something similar to sadness … the female Vampire was a part of Seras: the raw, untamed powerful side which had fought beside them during the Millennium crisis granted the will to protect had been Seras but still Draculina was an ally in that respect.

"You won't do anything to harm this Draculina, subdue her _without_ hurting her. NOW!"

As she finished Integra sprinted away in the direction Seras had fled minutes earlier, his Master would find her … now all he had to worry about was his former Fledgling.

"'All you have to worry about'?" Draculina repeated sounding insulted. "You forget Alucard, you don't have a few million extra lives to save your sorry ass this time!" as she finished her flame arm flared outwards. "One way or another I will keep you from hurting her every again!"

"We both know I don't want to hurt her," Alucard growled back as they began to circle each other again. "If you truly shared her mind you would know through our bond-"

"I admit she was attracted to you, _very_ briefly. One way that idiot mercenary surpasses you is that he doesn't feel the need to _attack_ her whenever she doesn't choose to be with him!"

A snarl escaped the Nosferatu's lips; the urge to shut her up made the seals on his gloves glow harshly.

"Don't get mad at me _my King_; I'm not the one she ran away from!"

Alucard's throat tightened slightly, the knowledge that his chosen female had been so terrified of him she'd fled without a second glance made him feel an agonising pain in his chest.

"You'll just have to choose again," Draculina shrugged lightly with a visible grin, "My offer is of course rescinded now that I know that's pretty much the same as giving you my sister! A pity … one thing we used to agree on was that you do have _very_ pleasing features."

It was the worst case of irony the male could think of, for so long he'd told Seras to let go of her humanity and now it had finally happened, except the human and Vampire sides of her had physically separated. And now her humanity: the sweet innocent side he had felt genuine affection for was terrified of him and the Vampiress he had sired was willing to fight him to protect her and he couldn't hurt her without hurting her human counterpart which Alucard wanted to avoid above all else.

"Just so we're clear: it was all for her," Alucard spoke calmly; he needed to be in control if he was going to subdue her without harming her.

"What?" Draculina asked snidely as they continued to circle.

"My words, my feelings and the kiss, they were all for Seras."

"_Feelings_?" Draculina repeated then stopped before laughing loudly. "Oh good GOD you're such a hypocritical bastard! Does this sound familiar? 'Love is just a word men will use to try and bed you; we Vampires don't feel love Police Girl'."

Again Alucard growled lightly, he _had_ said those words to Seras months ago … but they weren't true, Vampires could feel just more strongly than humans. He had wanted her to give up the daydreams she'd had about love while she was still human and continued to have as a Draculina, he'd wanted her to forget her old notions of love so she would be ready when he told her of his own emotions for her.

"You're wrong, Seras is the only female I felt genuine emotion for in centuries."

"So you shot her? **Oh** **shit**! I don't want to know what you would've done if you hated her! Oh wait, I already know! You shot her because you _liked_ her then broke her bones when you got _jealous_! Oh yes it's a _real mystery_ why she would run from a catch like you!"

Had things been different before that night, if Seras had not held so tightly to her human feelings then perhaps she would have understood why he had been so angry. For a Vampire male to see his chosen female choosing the company of other males, humans no less, had been infuriating to say the least. But she still had her humanity hence she just thought he was angry with her for not being a perfect Draculina which made her determined to earn his praise instead yet only earned more scorn and anger from him.

Alucard growled to clear his mind, each second that passed made finding Seras and reclaiming her trust even more impossible, he had to end this battle before it could start!

* * *

Seras is on the run, nearly undressed and defenceless in the streets of London, will the Wild Geese and Integra find her in time? And what about Alucard? Can he subdue his Fledgling without hurting his beloved? Even I don't know as this is as far as I've gotten at this point, but more reviews will give me the will to continue, please and thank you!


	9. Not a chapter, problem with stories

Hello loyal readers, I'm writing this from an pad as this morning my computer charger died and without a replacement I cannot access the work I've written nor write new chapters but I can write this note to let you all know what's happening.

Hopefully it will be fixed by week's end when the family computer expert stops by, otherwise I honestly don't know. Please keep your fingers crossed so hopefully I can post my newest chapters soon.

Sorry for the delay and stay tuned for anymore updates

The Grand Dragon of Light


End file.
